Learning to Live Again
by Lilliana Dearing
Summary: Five years after the fairy's took Sookie she finds herself living in New York and Working as a Dancer on Broadway. She is paying the price for her foolishness and wants nothing more then to return to her lost Bonded. Will that ever occur?
1. Sookie's Undoing

Learning to Live Again

By: Lilliana Dearing

Sookie's undoing

"Ten minutes to show time Miss. Stackhouse." My stage hand Ernie said to me as he popped his head into my dressing room. Ernie wasn't really an unattractive man, he was short and had beautiful auburn hair and the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes I had ever seen, prettier then Bills even. But, no one could compare to him. I can't even bring myself to look at another man that way. I tried a few times, I went on dates but I just couldn't do it. I always felt like even just being in another's man company I was cheating on him.

"Thanks Ernie, I'll be right out." It's been five long years sense the fairy's took me from my home and tortured me for hours on end. Five long years sense I couldn't take my life in Bon Tempe and ran; I had some of the scariest news ever in my life just a week before our anniversary and I couldn't take it. Even after figuring out that I was being an idiot a mere twelve hours later it was too late, I ran one too many times. Eventually I ended up here in New York, I couldn't take being in Bon Tempe anymore and New York was about as different from Louisiana as you could get. My phone rang and I knew exactly who it would be. It has been a little ritual of ours sense I opened up this show here in New York.

I click open my cell phone and said. "Sookie here."

"Hello my little telepathic friend. Are you ready for your show tonight?"

"As ready as I always am my Vampire friend. How are you Pam?"

"Sook, Vampires do not have varying health we have been through this many times before. I do not understand why you always insist on asking me."

I laugh a little. "Same old Pam."

"Yes, yes. I have heard that your little modern opera is going quite well. Is it true the theater picked it up for another twelve weeks?"

"Yep, there has also been talk about it branching out and being performed in other theaters around the U.S., it really is insanity. I had never even meant for this to even be seen by anyone Pam. I was just trying to work through things. Once it did get picked up I really didn't think that it would be such a huge success."

"Well what did you expect Sookie it is about you and my Master? Plus as I recall you always were a good dancer, even being untrained. You found your escape on Broadway to heal the wounds and it has been to your benefit. Master always said that you would excel in anything you did if you would only just stop thinking of yourself as just a barmaid."

I sigh deeply. "I know, Pam…" I let the unasked question go without saying. She knew what I wanted to know. I had asked her many times before. I had been staying out of the vampire world for a long time now but they all still knew me and accepted me and for the last year and a half sense I first put this production of mine together they had been helping me search for him more actively. God's knew that Pam and I had been trying for years before to find him and got nowhere. It was always just rumors, Bolivia, Russia, Asia, Africa, and Mexico and many many others. He had been seen everywhere and nowhere. Even with the new help it was more of the same, all rumors. He was smoke on a windy day no one could actually nail down where he was. After I had left so had he, he was gone not even twenty four hours after I was. He had just dropped off the face of the planet, or at least it seemed that way. It was my own fault I just ran from him one too many times and he finally did the same.

She was quite for a long time and said. "I am sorry Sookie there is still no sign of him. I know he isn't dead but I cannot feel him either."

"I miss him, I wish…"

"I know Sook, I know." I felt hot tears threatening to flow down my face and I quickly pulled myself together I didn't have time to reapply all my makeup before the show.

Ernie stuck his head in the door and said. "Two minutes Sookie get your ass in gear, tell Pam to call you after the show." He said angrily and slammed my dressing room door."

"Go Sook, call me when you're done."

"I will, love you Pam."

"I love you to my friend." Pam said and added. "Break a leg."

"Always." I clicked my phone shut and rushed out past the many stage hands and dancers getting ready for the big moment. I was in my first costume of the evening a little white halter dress that was so close to the one I wore into his bar the first night I saw him that they were hard to tell apart. I stood on stage left rolling my head back and forth to loosen my nerves. As much I loved performing, I hated it too, being on a stage in front of thousands of people and praying they would love the performance that you poured your heart and soul into.

When I first put this little production together it was just a way to work through all of my mixed up feelings about everything him and I had been through. I mentally slapped myself, 'why was it that I refused to say his name?' I never thought it and I never spoke it aloud. 'The few times you have let it slip in the last five years it felt like your chest was being torn apart, that's why.' I told myself. I had a show to perform and ripping my soul apart right before I walked on was not the best way to start the show. Although I always seem to get more of an emotional reaction from the crowd when I don't just go through the routine and actually think of him, envision him there in the crowd watching me perform our love on the stage for the entire world to see.

I had always loved to dance and I had a natural propensity for it. Directors were always surprised by the fact that I wasn't trained and that I had a natural talent and ability to pick up routines without seeing it more than one time through, before long I was one of the most sought after dancers for any Broadway production.

After I had finished writing up this little production of mine, I used to sneak into whatever theater I was working at hours before my practices, and I would dance out my part on the stage. A few of my new friends had caught me and they joined in these pre-rehearsal run threws of my love story. They fell into various characters here and there until finally I had every single roll filled including his, although that was the very last to be filled and Roland had always danced that part. Apparently word had gotten to the director about my little pre-rehearsal gathering for the production I was currently dancing for, (I am not going to say what it was let's just say it involved a ton of lions and a struggle for supremacy,) and he snuck in early to hide in the back row and watch my love and loss story play out.

The great thing about my production was that it used all modern music to express the things that had passed between my bonded and myself. It covered everything from the time I first met him to when I ran away and my own emotional fall out afterwards. But, I am getting off track, the director of that little production, you know the one with all of the lions and the evil uncle and the struggle to take his rightful place, watched my little play, rock opera, dance numbers whatever you want to call it he watched it all the way through. It always ended the same way, I would dance my way around the stage chasing after the ghost of my lost lover and in the end I would be crumpled in a ball on the stage in tears with his loss but knowing I would always wait for his return.

On that day, as the last notes died away and I once again had tears streaming down my face thinking of him and wishing I had done so many things differently, I heard the clap clap of someone's hands coming from the auditorium. I whipped my head up to see the director standing at the front of the stage clapping his hands wildly, his own tears streaming down his face with the emotional telling of my story. Less than six months later we had my story up and running on a little stage off Broadway, but its popularity just kept building and building until I had landed myself dancing here on the most famous stage in the entire world, Carnegie Hall.

"Thirty seconds." Ernie whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and focused on that part inside of me that was him. I could almost feel him; the more I concentrated the more my imagination spun with him filling me up to the brim. It had been so long sense I had felt him so closely, even if it was imaginary, I knew tonight would be one of those nights that I had the whole house crying. So I did something I hadn't done in over six months. I got down on my knees and whispered a quick prayer. "God, bring my Eric back to me and if you can't return him to me watch over him. Let him feel how much I miss him every day. Let him someday at least forgive me for all the pain I caused him. I am sorry that I spurned the gift you gave to me Lord. I know that we were meant to be and I am truly sorry. I love you Eric."

I saw my friend Lucinda take the stage and the theater went quite. This was the only part in the whole production that had any speaking lines. The rest of mine and Eric's story was all told through movement, dance and accompanied by carefully selected music. The critic's loved it because there had never been anything quite like it before. Lucinda flitted gracefully to center stage and raised her gossamer voice for all to hear. "Carnegie Hall proudly presents Scarlett and Leif: a story of love and loss. Two lover's," she motioned to one side of the stage and my friend Roland took the stage. Lucinda then motioned to my side and I slowly walked onto the stage. I could feel the press of human, were, and vampire minds pressing on me and I quickly pushed them out. I felt the familiar butterflies flitting about in my stomach that signaled my nerves. I concentrated on that imaginary spark of Eric, picturing him sitting in one of the box seats staring down at me as I took the stage.

A smile spread across my lips with the warmth that thought brought to me. Tonight I would truly dance for him. Lucinda's monologue continued, it was always my little joke that Eric and my relationship was a tragedy and the only tragedy bigger than ours was Romeo and Juliet's so we put together a play on words imitating the opening from the famous play. "Both alike in dignity, in fair Louisiana where we lay our scene, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, these star crossed lovers loose each other tragically, The fearful passage of their tragic mark'd love and stupidity that tares apart these fated lovers apart, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Lucinda quickly left the stage and the music from the first song began to swell, Madonna's Crazy For You, that license had been a pain to attain, 'Bill' aka my friend Atien took the stage at my side and he spun me and twirled me around as 'Eric' sat aloof in his throne across the stage. Atien and I did the dance of where I was drawn to Eric and he kept pulling me back to him, until I finally broke free and ran towards him we reached out and barely touched fingertips when, I was pulled back into Bill's waiting arms.

Song after song, costume change after costume change, slowly progressed through my tragic story of love that I threw away, I was fully in the moment, I felt like I was reliving every second of mine and Eric's relationship more powerfully then I had in some time. I could feel the emotions from the crowd as they were focused on the ballet/play/opera whatever in front of them and I let their emotions carry my own into full submersion of it all. The more it all went on the stronger I felt that little piece inside that was Eric grow, the more I could imagine that he was there living it with me.

I never picture Roland as Eric (that is a huge no no, it cuts to close to the quick so to speak, it's the same reason I never say his name.) he was always a facsimile, a pale imitation of the real deal, but tonight something came over me and I fully threw myself into my performance picturing Eric there dancing in perfect succinct movements with me. I pictured his loving arms wrapped around me and being ripped away both by my own stupidity and his pride. The cue for the last number came up and I felt the tears already sliding down my face with wanting my lost love and chasing the ghost of him around the stage, the last note played and I threw myself to the stage curled in a heap of mournful loss. I was completely spent crying my eyes out for the love that I no longer had. The crowd was completely silent as they watched me spill my soul out on the stage for all that I had lost.

There must be something on the air tonight and I knew that everyone was feeling the power of it too because Lucinda took the stage standing just off to the side of me. We had never done a conclusion scene before, it had always just been curtains down when I was a crumpled mess on the stage but something was different with tonight's performance. Lucinda's voice rang out again with the last lines from Romeo and Juliet we had joked about doing it but it never felt right, until now. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd," She gestured towards ghostly Eric who was hovering just on the edge of the stage. "and some punished:" she gestured down to me. "For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Scarlett and her Leif." Although the names were not as poetic as the original it was perfect. The curtain fell and I vaguely heard and thunderous eruption of applause and screams from the crowd behind it. Everyone from the cast rushed to my side, I still had tears pouring down my face from my overwhelming emotions of reliving mine and Eric's tragic love story so vividly.

"Sookie, you have to get up we have to take our bows." Lucinda said. I just nodded my head in agreement as Atien and Roland helped me to my feet. We all made our way through the curtain and I braced myself, putting that fake smile on my face that I had practiced for so many years, and took the stage for our curtain call. I walked out onto the stage and I saw there wasn't a dry eye in the house, everyone was standing and clapping and screaming, even the vampires who knew that the story is a true one were moved to tears with my production tonight.

Three curtain calls later and the crowd was still chanting my name, I retook the stage again this time by myself and raised my hands, everyone fell silent. "Thank you, thank you all, I know that Scarlett and Leif would have been proud to share their story with you this night. If you take anything away from tonight take this, never be afraid to tell the one you love how you really feel and never be foolish enough to let them go because of your own pride and stupidity. Thank you all for coming." I took one final bow and left the stage.

Once I was behind the safety of the curtain, away from the prying eyes of the public, I let the tears start again. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again with the loss of Eric, my beloved, my bonded, my husband, my soul mate. I ran past my friends and the stage hands, never stopping not thinking until I reached my dressing room and slammed the door behind me. I flung myself into my make up chair laid my head on the table between my hands and just wept.

I vaguely heard my cell phone ringing but I didn't bother to answer I knew it was just Pam checking in to see how everything went tonight and I didn't want to talk to her. I just wanted to wallow here in my self-pity and loathing for awhile. I don't know how long Ernie had been knocking on my door but he eventually let himself in and crouched in front of me, he placed his hands on my knees and looked at me kindly wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry Sook but the king of New York is here to see you. Do you want me to tell him to go away?"

I shook my head back and forth in the negative slowly pulling myself together. "Tell him that I need ten minutes and then come back okay."

"Sure Sook," he turned to go and stopped just at the door. "Sookie, why do you keep putting yourself through this, if you can't take doing this production we can give your part to someone else. I know that it is really personal for you, but when you have these nights, well it scares me, they get worse every time. You should move on, forget, Leif, or whatever his name really was. Move on with your life Sookie, we all care about you and don't want to see you hurting any more. Date for goodness sake, find another production to work in; you will still make money off of this one your story will continue being told even if you aren't here. Or if you don't want to work just go on a long vacation, somewhere warm, you used to talk about how much you loved the sun. DO SOMETHING ANYTHING!"

I sighed deeply and continued removing my stage makeup as I watched Ernie in my mirror pour through his little tirade, it wasn't the first time I had heard it. We had worked together for a long time in various things, he really wanted to date me but I just couldn't do reciprocate those feelings for anyone besides my bonded. I just had no drive for it. I slumped my shoulders foreword suddenly feeling the weight of the last five years pressing down on me. I was so tired. "I don't know Ernie maybe your right, maybe I need a break. Somewhere cold, somewhere that no one goes, I am so tired, this city is just so loud all the time it's like my brain is vibrating in my head. I'll think about it okay, a few months might be good."

"Let me know okay? We can have your understudy filling your part at any time but we need to have a few run threws with her if that is what you are going to do."

"Sure, Ernie." I wave my hand at him and he silently slips out of the dressing room without another word. Ten minutes later the king of New York was being ushered into my dressing room, Robert and I where fast friends after I came here, he was something of a ladies' man, and he reminded me a lot of the man I had lost. I think part of his appeal was the fact that Robert was so much like Eric. Tonight he had a new piece of arm candy glued to his hip, a pretty little red head by the name of Lola. "Your Majesty." I curtsied deep to him and his laughter boomed and reverberated in my dressing room and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend, come here mia bella." Robert pulled me to him tightly and kissed my cheeks. His date looked very put out but I didn't really care. Robert had always been good to me and had been one of my biggest supporters in finding Eric. He released me from the hug but left his hands on my shoulders. "It has been to long sense you have come and seen me mia bella, why have you not been to the compound?" he chided sternly.

"You know why Robert."

"I know Sookie, I'm sorry there is still no word."

"I know, I spoke with Pam."

"Word about what, who's Pam?" Robert's date said I could hear in her voice that she was irate that I was still in Robert's embrace. I raised one eyebrow at Robert and shook my head slightly.

I stepped away from Robert and he turned to his date. "Nothing my pet now let me introduce you to my friend. Sookie Stackhouse, my darling Lola, Lola, meet my old friend Sookie." Robert exaggerated the word friend so that he could send the clear message that we where nothing more than just that, friends. He clearly wanted to avoid a confrontation with this woman later. I didn't really blame him, from the way she had butted right into our private conversation I knew she must be a firecracker.

I took her hand gently and shook it and poured every bit of my simple southern hospitality into my words. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lola. Please won't ya'll have a seat?" I had lost a lot of my accent sense moving here, people had seemed to have a hard time understanding me when I spoke so I had made a conscious effort to rid myself of my accent.

They quickly took seats on my little sofa and I sat across from them in my make up chair, turning it around so that I could face them. "We won't be staying long Sookie, I just wanted to see you and commend you on your very moving performance this evening. I don't think there wasn't a single heart that didn't bleed with you tonight."

"Thank you Robert." I nodded my head in appropriate appreciation of the compliment. It took a lot to move a vampire to tears and I knew that I had done just that tonight.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful I cried and cried." Lola interrupted Robert, wow this girl was just asking for trouble. With her manners she wouldn't make it long in Robert's world. "You know what I don't get though?"

"Now Lola, you should not pester Sookie with your questioning." Robert chided lightly, I could tell just by him doing this and not commanding her silence that he was fond of the girl. Interesting, maybe old Robert had finally found someone he wanted to settle down with.

"For a friend of yours Robert I will happily indulge in a few questions. It's okay Robert, what is it that you don't get?"

"Well… Scarlett and Leif were in love right?"

"Very, very much." I said sadly. Even the name of my little production was a tribute to Eric and I and our time together in Jackson. I sighed slightly feeling the hot tears stinging just behind my eyes.

"Well so if they were in love, where is there happy ending. I mean really it's not a very good ending is it? They went through all that stuff together only to be separated and loose each other forever. It's not a very happy ending to this epic love story."

"Not all stories have a happily ever after Lola." I said sadly. "That is just something that we have come to expect through Hollywood and fairy tales. Some stories are actually quite tragic. Scarlett and Leif, well, they are one of those sad tragedies." I felt an ache in my heart and soul I could feel that part that was Eric, the one I had been imagining all night rip with an identical ache.

"Well, then what's the point?" Lola said huffily crossing her arms across her chest.

I sigh again. "The point I think, is to learn from their mistakes so that you don't make similar ones, that and so that their story is out there for all to see. They were really perfect for each other, it seemed a shame that no one else knew about it. There love was so perfect that it deserves to be shared with the world, even if it didn't end all that well."

"Is that how it really ended for them? Scarlett left Leif in the dust, and Leif was never heard from again?"

"Sadly I am afraid so." I felt another rip of pain tear through me I really wanted to be alone but I was too polite to say anything.

"Where are they now did they at least get there happily ever after off the stage?" Wow this girl was really pushing it with her questions but I just couldn't help but answer her.

"No, they didn't get there happily ever after." I felt the hot tears start to stream down my face and I was choking back a sob as Robert pushed Lola out of my dressing room and brought me into his arms. Robert was running his hands through my hair and rocking me back and forth, hushing me slightly.

"We will find him mia bella I promise, we will find him."

I shook myself slightly out of my depression. "I don't think he wants to be found Robert, least of all by me. This whole mess is my own fault; I have no one to blame but myself for my misery. I deserve it, I did this to us."

Robert ran a hand lightly over my cheek and looked into my eyes, he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and maybe if I had met him before Eric I would have been inclined to gravitate in his direction but now I didn't even have the smallest flutter of desire for him. "Mia Bella," he said softly almost reverently. "why don't you take some time away from this production, I hate seeing you like this. Date again, do something besides torture yourself night after night for him, for ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN."

I winced slightly at Robert speaking Eric's name aloud everyone who knew my situation was very careful to avoid his name, just like I was always careful, tonight was not going to be one of those nights. I tried to change the subject away from his name. "You sound like Ernie. I don't know maybe I do need some time off, I was thinking Scandinavia for Christmas, and Christmas is still far enough away that I would have plenty of time to make the arrangements."

"You hate the snow Sookie Stackhouse." Oh shit I was in trouble he used my full name.

"He doesn't." I said softly not daring to look Robert in the face.

"Damn it Sookie, how long to you plan to torture yourself for Eric? How long are you going to deny yourself love and companionship?" He stood and pulled me to my feet with him, his face was just inches from mine and I knew that he wanted to kiss me.

"Don't Robert, don't do it." I said softly.

"Damn it Sookie, you live like a nun, but even nuns get forgiven for their sins eventually. How many Hail Mary's do you have to say in order to be forgiven? How long are you going to torture yourself over this? He's gone Sookie, your bonded is gone, move on please, I could … well I can't replace him but I could love you please Sookie let me love you." I could see Robert leaning into me he was going to try and kiss me and I forcefully stepped away from him. Thankfully he let me, if was so inclined he didn't have to let me step away.

I felt a blinding rage building inside me and it took all of my will power to suppress it. "Robert I can't, I just can't. I love Eric I always have; from the first moment I meet him. That is the whole point of this damn thing that I put myself through every single night. I screwed up and ran one too many times, there will never be enough penance that I can pay to forgive myself for ripping out my soul mates heart and doing the Mexican hat dance on it. It doesn't matter that I figured out a short time after I left that I loved him, needed him to survive, by the time I got over my own foolishness and stopped being scared it was too late."

"You do know that he probably found someone else by now, he probably has another lover, he probably never felt the same way for you that you do for him, and he doesn't deserve your devotion." Robert spat bitterly.

I felt my blood boil again but this time I unleashed it full force on Robert. I had never lost my temper on him and I most certainly hadn't been stupid enough to lose my temper on a vampire in a very long time. "I am just going to say this once, so I want to make sure you are paying very close attention. One I am sorry that you have feelings for me but I can't and won't ever, EVER, reciprocate those feelings Robert. Two, I know that my bonded loved me; I know it with a surety of the soul that you cannot ever imagine. I know you have never had a bonded human that you loved so you have no way of understanding what Eric and I shared. And Three, where ever Eric is right now, I hope he is happy, I hope he has been able to find someone that loves him the way he deserves to be loved. I hope that he has managed to find some kind of peace. As far as I am concerned he deserves it, I may live the rest of my life alone and miserable paying a penance that can never be repaid but I sure hope that he doesn't nor does he deserve too."

I collapsed on my makeup chair behind me, my soul felt like it was shattering all over again. Ragged sobs broke from me in a never ending wave of sadness. "Mia Bella…" Robert said softly kneeling in front of me.

"Go, Robert just go." I buried my face in my hands a cried again tuning out the world around me for the second time tonight. Sometime later I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and looked up to see Ernie.

"Sook, I'm sorry, Pam called the theaters phone looking for you. She is worried about you, she said that she has been calling your cell for hours and you're not answering." He knelt down in front of me mirroring the position that Robert had taken earlier. I could see the concern on his face but I could also see the look that he was resolving himself to make a pass at me. Damn it I just couldn't take it anymore not tonight.

I threw myself out of my chair grabbed my coat and my purse from my makeup table and said. "I will call her from the road." And walked quickly across the room, I had just reached the door when I felt Ernie's hand grasp my bicep to hold me in place. I shook my head slightly, what is it with the men in my life declaring their feelings for me tonight. I couldn't take another episode of this. I could feel that anger again; it was rising up inside me threatening to lash out. I wasn't sure where this was coming from, it felt wrong, it was painful and foreign and just not quite right. I have never been this hot headed.

I brushed my thoughts aside and without looking at Ernie I said stiffly trying to contain the rage I felt welling inside. "Ernie I suggest you remove your hand from me right now." He removed his hand quickly from me as if I had just burned him. I turned to face him and he was even rubbing his palm as if it hurt. "You were right; I need a break I can't take it here anymore. I quit."

I ran out of the theater as fast as my feet would carry me, I was still in costume and my toe shoes but I didn't care. I needed to get away, I couldn't stay here, I felt like I was being torn from the inside out in a million directions. My breathing was coming in gasps and my body was screaming in pain. I flipped open my cell as I was running down the street towards my loft. I didn't live far from the theater; I just need to make it a few more blocks. I would surrender to the pain as soon as I got through my front door. My heart was screaming at me, and my soul was crying for release, I wanted nothing more at this moment then to throw myself off a roof just to stop the pain. I had never been suicidal and the fact that I was seriously considering it at this moment was scaring me even worse. I had lost everything and I would never have it ever again. I didn't know if I could continue to live my life without him. He was the air that I need to breathe, he was the food that nourished my body, and he was my everything.

Tears were continuing to stream down my face, I couldn't get them to stop. I had fully surrendered to my own misery. I hear Pam's voice come over the line. "Sookie?" she said worriedly. "I have been trying to call you for hour's what's going on."

"Pam… come… please…. I can't… take it… I can't … live without him … please…"I gasped between every word I couldn't get a good breath; I knew logically that I was causing myself to hyperventilate but I just couldn't stop.

"Sookie, get home, I will be there in two hours. Can you get home? Are you safe?" Just as I was opening my mouth to answer yes I was standing in front of my loft's building and there in the doorway was Eric Northman in all his glory. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at him. I had now officially lost it, my brain had finally gone over the edge into oblivion and I was hallucinating so that I could cope with my loss and not do something foolish.

He was staring right at me, red tears rolling down his face as rapidly as my own, and that was it that was all my poor little mind could take, everything went dark and I could hear Pam screaming my name over and over again on the telephone as the world went dark. I gladly surrendered to it, I hoped I would never come out of it; I had gotten to see my beloved one more time before my end even if it was only a hallucination. I could die happy having that face be the last thing that I see.


	2. Eric's Fall

Authors Notes: Okay because of the huge response to this story I decided to bust some ass and get this chapter edited so ya'll could read it. Thank you everyone for you kind words and keep sending them my way. Good bad whatever I will respond and interact with your comments. I have so much I want to say about this chapter but I don't want to spoil it for anyone so please enjoy. I will try to have the next one up soon.

Lilli

Eric's Fall

*** Five years earlier ***

I woke with a start an hour before the sun was fully set and I knew something was wrong. I listened carefully to my surroundings to see if some sound had alerted me to danger but there was nothing. I closed my eyes taking in everything, the soft silk of my bed sheets below me, the gentle sounds of the crickets that were just starting their song for the evening, the cars rumbling down the road a mile away from my home, and the scents surrounding me, the soft lingering scent of my bonded clinging to my clothes from the night before.

My eyes flew open and I knew what was wrong, my bond was muted, it was so diminished that I could barely feel her. It was like she was very far away; I could just make out her extreme sadness and heartbreak. I flung myself from my bed into my closet and dressed quickly; throwing on the first clothes that came to hand before heading to my weapons cache. I grabbed a sword, a few knifes and a gun, I swear who ever had taken my bonded was going to meet a most gruesome end. I had failed her last time because of De Castro but I would not fail her again.

I paced my room back and forth, feeling like a tiger that has been kept in captivity for too long, my restlessness for action consuming every fiber of my being. I could feel the sun slowly slipping beyond the horizon inch by agonizing inch. The millisecond I knew it was safe I flung myself out of my resting place, out the heavy hidden panel, down the winding stairs, through the hall, and out my front door. I was so consumed about rescuing my bonded I didn't even bother to engage my security system behind me. I took to the air like a shot from a gun, the world had narrowed down to one thing find and save Sookie and then kill the mother fucker very slowly that dared touch my bounded and take her away from me.

The trip to Bon Tempe took almost no time at all, I landed softly just on the edge of the cemetery that separated Sookie's property from Compton's. I wanted to make sure that if there was anyone still in the area I did not alert them to my presence. I approached the house slowly flitting though the trees and shrubbery that surrounded her house. My senses where on high alert for any small thing out of order, the smallest smell or a broken twig a leaf out of place but there was nothing, I wrinkled my brow in confusion. There had to be something, maybe she wasn't taken from here, so help me is she got taken while with that shifter I would rip him limb from limb and then beat him to death with the wet ends.

Ascertaining that no one was on the outside of the property I found the hide-a-key in the hollow rock that Sookie kept in case of emergencies. I let myself in though the backdoor to see if there was any further clues as to what has happened to My Sookie when my cell phone rang, even though I was in full action mode in search of my beloved I could not ignore my duties or De Castro might inhibit me from finding and saving Sookie, just like last time. "Speak." I growled into the phone.

"Master." I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Pam's voice on the phone, she would help she would know what to do.

"Sookie's missing Pamela we have to find who took her and when we do I am going to eviscerate them. I am going to drink their blood and feed them their hearts. I am going rip their skulls from their bodies gouge out there eyes and use their eye sockets for my pleasure. I am …"

"I know Master." That caught me off balance. How could she know that my bonded was missing?

"What do you know Pam, have you heard who has taken My Bonded?"

"No Master." She said quietly. "No one has taken Sookie."

"I do not understand Pam, explain." I demanded

"Sookie called me just after sunset; she told me she was leaving. She said that things were just too much for her. That everything was just too much and that she couldn't take it anymore."

"Wait, what, I do not understand." My brain was reeling and refusing to accept or comprehend the words that Pam was saying.

I heard Pam sigh heavily. "I am sorry Master, Sookie's gone. She left of her own free will. She needed some 'space.'"

Sookie had left, she just up and left, what the hell. She didn't even bother to call me and tell me! She did not even bother to discuss it with me HER BONDED. No she had called my child instead. She was running from us AGAIN! She was running from her pain and troubles **AGAIN**! "Where is she Pam." I said in an icy tone.

"I do not know Master." Pam said quietly, I was convinced that she was lying she had to be, why else would Sookie call her but to have Pam help her to escape.

_**"AS YOUR MAKER I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHERE MY BONDED IS!!!"**_ I screamed into the phone but I also threw all of my power through the connection that my child and I shared. I heard her scream and beg and cry as she fell to the floor of where ever she was in extreme pain and I really didn't give a fuck. She would tell me what I wanted to know.

"Please Master Please." She begged. "I do not know where she is she refused to tell me."

_**"DID SHE COME TO YOU BEFORE SHE LEFT PAMMELA DID YOU HELP HER TO ESCAPE!" **_ I threw another lash of power at her and she screamed again.

"No Master I swear it!" she cried I could feel her pain reverberating back to me through our connection. "I had no idea of the telepaths plans until she called me this evening. Please Master your hurting me." She begged and pleaded but I didn't stop I couldn't stop, I was livid and had nowhere to direct my anger. Pam deserved whatever she got from me for her role in this little escaped.

**"WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY PAM?!"** I lashed out with more force and I heard Pam's pitiful screams again but she didn't answer me. I laughed manically at her pain but I wanted answers. "_**WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY?"**_

"Go … to … her … bedroom." She gasped and I hung up the phone and strode quickly through Sookie's house to her room. I stopped dead in my tracks as I reached the doorway. On Sookie's bed were stacks of paper, dried flowers, and several boxes. I slowly walked towards the bed fearing what all of this mess was. I looked at the papers first and noticed my own hand writing. It looked like every note I had ever written to her sense we had first met and yes there I remember buying her those flowers they were the first ones I ever bought for her. I opened the large cardboard box that sat in the middle of the bed it was every article of clothing I had ever bought for her and every scrap of clothing that I had ever left here, I looked over the cacophony of things spread helter skelter across my bonded's bed. I took in the entire picture realized that it was everything, it was our entire relationship all spread out in neat little piles.

I noticed that on my pillow, was a black velvet box. If I could breath I would have been holding my breath, please by all of the Gods don't let that be what I think it is. With shaking hands I lifted the box gingerly from my pillow. "Oh please Sookie; please tell me this isn't what I think it is." I opened the box slowly, so slowly, I noticed a heavy piece of paper folded up with my name on it first. With trembling finger's I removed the note and saw my worst nightmare's come to life, there placed inside the box was our bonding knife, I lovingly stroked the symbol of our marriage.

Nestled next to our knife was a single bullet, it was covered in blood and from the way it was placed in the box it held some kind of great significance to My beloved. I put my nose next to the box and inhaled deeply and caught my own scent mixed beautifully with my sweet Sookie's saliva along side with the bitter tang of fearful human. By the Gods, it couldn't be. Why would she have keep it? I removed it and examined it closely, I knew it had to be, it was the only explanation she would have it here with our Bonding knife. This was the wicked bullet that started it all for us. This was the bullet that I had tricked my beloved into sucking from my chest that day so long ago in Dallas. She had kept it, she knew it was precious, as mad as she was at me, she knew from the first drop of blood that touched her lips that we were meant to be together. Why would she leave these things here though like this?

I clutched the box firmly to my breast cradling it like a crying child, trying to figure out what was going through my beloveds head. What would possess Sookie to flee like this? I felt the crumple of paper in my hand and remembered suddenly that Sookie had left me a note. The note would explain everything, it had to. I brought it to my nose and I could make out my beloveds sweet scent, vanilla mixed with some flower I could never identify it was like a mix of orchids and gardenia and then there just on the edges of it all the smallest hint of fairy. I could follow that smell to the end of the earth, I would move mountains for the person that belonged to that smell, and I loved the woman that possessed that smell more than anything else.

Eric,

I am sorry. You were right when you told me so long ago that I was not living right. So that is what I am going to try and figure out how to do.

Sookie

I turned the note over to see if there was more, but the page was blank. I turned it over again and reread the two lines that my beloved had written for me. I turned the page over again. There had to be more but there was nothing. No goodbye, no I will be back soon, nothing, not even I love you, just I am going to go figure out how to live right. What did she even mean by that? Does that mean she is never coming home? Is this why she had left all of these things here for me to find? I walked around the bed restlessly and noticed Sookie's opened suitcase on the floor halfway packed. Why had she left this? I rushed from room to room and noticed everything was in a transitional state. It looked like she had grabbed various things and begun to pack them away to take with her and then changed her mind half way through.

Not a single thing was missing from the house, she had left everything. I went back to the bedroom this is where she had started. It had the most things out of place, she had grabbed everything of ours first, every single thing that had reminded her of me was either packed or ready to be packed on the bed. I tilted my head slightly and I could almost see it.

The first thing she grabbed was all the clothes I had bought her. I turned towards her closet and noticed all of her old things had remained untouched there. I looked over at her dresser and saw the various drawers were either open completely or partially open. I walk over and noticed she had dug through the drawers and grabbed only the newer things that I had purchased for her.

Even the cranberry coat I had bought her was folded neatly and laid lovingly in the suitcase. I turned towards her bathroom and walked in; all of her toiletries were there. I ran my fingers over the matching bags I had gotten her to carry them back and forth to my home in Shreveport. I remember telling her that bringing over all of her things in old plastic grocery bags was inappropriate, I unzipped the bag and found the new hair brush I had gotten her, the cute barrettes that I loved so much, a new toothbrush that I had insisted on getting her when we had gone out grocery shopping and she was short on cash. I bought everything that she touched today.

I went back into her room and tried to take in the whole picture; I could see Sookie standing there at the end of her bed debating on what she would take with her for her time away from me, from us, from everything that she has been through. I could see her rushing over to my side of the bed and grabbing our ceremonial bonding knife from my night stand. I could see her evaluating everything in her head while clutching the box to her breasts. I held the box to my nose and inhaled deeply, I was right her smell was all over that box. Her just lifting it out of the nightstand would not have made her smell permeate every crevasse like this, nor would the smell be so strong. I watched her stop dead in her tracks as she realized everything reminded her of me.

I followed her train of thought; she would have gone to the kitchen next. I walked out of her room and into the kitchen; I took in the room slowly and could picture her path throughout the room. Flitting from area to area of the kitchen, everything in here too that she had pulled out and was going to be packed and ended up set to the side after deliberation. It was all a reminder of the terrible things she was trying to escape. Even her Gran's prized iron skillet had been too much of a reminder of things that had transpired over the last few years. How many times had I cooked her dinner in that skillet and how many times had we joked that if she was ever attacked my fairies again she should keep it close to hand because it was one impressive piece of iron and would do a hell of a lot of damage. Again she took nothing in this room; she just picked up the box with our bonding knife and the bullet in it and moved to the living room.

Almost nothing was touched here; only one thing had been moved. That damn hideous quilt of hers, the one that she had wrapped my feet in when she was taking care of me, the one we had made love on more times than I could count, the one that we had snuggled in by this very fireplace so many times. She dropped it on the floor in front of that same fireplace. I knelt next to it; I could see my little Sookie's wheels turning in her head. Everything, even the things that her Gran had made or used and passed down to her all reminded her of me of the life she was trying so desperately to escape from.

I could see her standing slowly and walking back towards her room. I stood there and pieced it together. She walked to her own bedside table removed the paper and struggled with what to say. I looked down at the note she had left me and smelled it again. I could smell her salty tears dried on the page. I bet she sat there for hours trying to figure out just the right thing to say. Something that would say it all so that I would understand why she needed to do this, I looked down at the note again and re-read it more slowly this time.

Eric,

I am sorry. You were right when you told me so long ago that I was not living right. So that is what I am going to try and figure out how to do.

Sookie

What else was there to say really? She had left; she wanted to get away from everything that had happened to her over the last three years sense we met. She couldn't take any of her possessions with her because every single thing reminded her of me, of us. I smelled the box again and this time because I was looking for it I could smell her tears here as well. She struggled to let this last thing go the most. This was the last piece that tied the two of us together, our bond; it started with the bullet and was sealed permanently with the knife. I walked over to my side of the bed and leaned forward and smelt my pillow. Again, just as I suspected, tears, beautiful delicate fairy tears, the tears of my bonded where dappled here and there as she stood over where I rested my head and debated on leaving this box behind.

I could see her finally deciding to leave it and placing the note inside, knowing darn well that I would open it that I would find it. What was the one thing she had told Pam, not where she was going, not how long she would be gone, not if she was ever coming home, nope she told me to go to the bedroom. I felt my heart break into a million pieces, she left me and she wasn't coming back. I felt like Sookie had staked me herself, and I could just feel her through the bond feeling exactly what I was feeling. I could feel her own agony there at what she had done but strangely no regret not even the smallest bit. I gave this woman every single thing I had and she threw it all back in my face.

I flew around aimlessly for hours clutching that damn box to my chest it was my only lifeline that was keeping me from drowning; I didn't know what to do. The great and might Eric Northman was at a complete loss. There was no strategy to win her over; there was nothing left to win. I had already done everything, said everything to win her over. She did love me, it just wasn't enough. I just wasn't enough. Eventually I found myself in front of Fangtasia and I slowly walked inside, I spun around in circles taking in my surroundings but every where I looked I saw Sookie's face. This must be what she felt like before she left it all. Every single thing here reminded me of her.

Every time that she came here and laughed or cried all of the times she was angry with me and would come storming in here screaming my name. The first night I met her, I closed my eyes and I could see it, her in that beautiful white gown on the arm of that imbecile Bill Compton. My heart broke just a little bit more, and then I breathed in; it was like every single surface in this place was had her scent rubbed in like a cleaning solution. She was everywhere I turned here.

I walked into my office and again she was everywhere here. When she slapped me for my arrogance, when I helped to save her from the damn Maenad, the few times I had convinced her to make love here and cuddling on my couch together when she was upset. I clutched the box tighter to my chest. Is this what it feels like to be broken hearted? I heard Pam slip in behind me. I turned around slowly and looked at her. Even Pam reminded me of my beloved all the snarky remarks they made back and forth to each other. The odd bond that they seemed to share, they were so alike in so many ways, maybe that was why Sookie had called Pam instead of me.

I tilted my head slightly and I could feel concern rolling off of her in waves and I stumbled backwards. I wanted to rip that piece that was my child out of me. No matter what now, I would always think of Sookie when I felt Pam. My brain flew into overdrive and I formulated a plan. I went to my desk and pulled a knife that Pam had given me for my "birthday" last year out of the top drawer.

I could see the fear cross her eyes. "Master?" she said questioningly. I didn't say a word to her; I mean really what was there to say? I walked towards her and you got to give her credit she didn't even flinch when I reached up and grabbed a lock of her hair and cut it from her head. I opened the box I had been clutching and placed that small piece of Pam inside. I snapped the box closed, handed Pam the knife and walk out. I hear her calling after me but I don't even bother to turn around. I just can't, I understand truly why Sookie left everything behind, even if I am doing it for entirely different reasons, at least I wasn't running from us out of some misplaced sense of fear or whatever reason she had come up with. At least I have a good excuse for leaving, she left me again and I would never be enough. I couldn't bear to be around anyone or anything that reminded me of her.

I made my way to my home quickly, I knew exactly what I wanted to do and I didn't really have a ton of time to do it in. I grabbed a duffle bag and went to my wall safe, I entered my combination, the date of mine and Sookie's bonding in Rhodes, fuck another damn thing to remind me of her, and opened up the safe.

Inside was everything I needed, I grabbed all of my passports, and there was about fifteen different identities' here that I always saved for a rainy day. No one, not even Pam, knew about them, all the identities' had their own bank accounts but I always kept liquid assets on hand just in case. Cash lots of cash, precious stones, gold, I grabbed it all and threw it in my duffle bag. I went into my room and grabbed my family sword, I had had this sense I was just a boy, and there was no way I was leaving it behind.

I spun around the room to see if there was anything else I wanted to grab, I could buy more clothes but I did grab the leather jacket that Sookie had saved up for and bought me for Christmas last year. I would not be her; I would not stoop to that level even though it was really tempting. With that in mind I walked to my bedside drawer and opened it, Sookie had slept over here a few times but she never got into this drawer. She wasn't a nosey person so I knew that if I stashed these two things here she would never find them. The first was a picture that had been taken of the two of together dancing in Rhode's. She had no clue I had it and I had spent months tracking it down. I was swinging her through the air and her head was thrown back in laughter. I ran my fingers along that smile, Gods she was so happy. Even with everything that had been going on, she was so happy to be in my arms dancing with me.

I started when I saw tiny droplets of blood on the glass; I touched the glass lightly and wondered where that had come from. A small shift in air and I could feel my face was wet. The blood had come from me, my tears had fallen onto the glass and I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I gingerly pulled the box with Pam's hair and the bonding knife out of my duffle bag; I set it on the bed and placed the picture into the box. There was only one more thing I wanted to take, I reached into the drawer and pulled out the small velvet box. I closed my eyes and forced myself to take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I opened the box and looked down at the rings nestled inside.

Next week, was our anniversary of our original bonding, I had been planning for months now on taking her to her favorite restaurant and dancing. I even had that dress recreated, the one she wore the night of our bonding. I had booked Shawn and Layla to come and dance with us at the restaurant as a surprise for her. I was going to recreate that magical dance, I was going to recreate that magical night, where I knew, even before my memory was restored that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I wanted her to be mine under her laws as well as mine. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy and I knew that it would have. Just like I knew that a small part of me wanted it too, well more than a small part, much more than I would truly like to admit. I lovingly place this last thing into the bonding box and shut the lid.

All of the sudden a sharp pain tore through my body and I fell to my knees gasping, with tears rolling down my face. At first I feared that something had happened to Sookie or Pam but closing my eyes and concentrating as best as I could through the pain that was burning in my chest, I knew that wasn't the case. It was all me, my soul felt like it was being ripped to shreds and Sookie was the cause of it all. She had damned me to this pain and heartbreak.

Never in all my years before she walked into my bar would I have allowed anyone to bring me so low. But there lied the rub, she wasn't just anyone, Sookie was special, she was my fated, my beloved, my bonded, and my wife. She had courage and strength beyond measure and she had endured so much in her short time on this planet and persevered though it all. She was truly amazing. Even now, even with all this pain that she was inflicting on me if she walked through that door I would push all my selfish pride to the side and hold her and tell her no beg her to never leave me again.

I could feel Sookie's own heartbreak echoing my own and I couldn't take it. I knew what I had to do, I quickly finished packing my bags and left for New Orleans. An hour later I was standing outside Amelia's home. She had moved back here after Tray's funeral abandoning Sookie because of some kind of misplaced blame on her for her own beloved's death. I remembered the last time I saw this place was the night I had forced Bill to tell Sookie about his subterfuge. She had stumbled from the hospital like a mad woman; she walked aimlessly through the streets back to her cousin's apartment. I watched over her every step of the way, even then I loved her. Hell who am I kidding I loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. I remembered waiting here watching over her, until I could smell the arrival of the fairy and knew she was safe.

I shook myself out of my revelry and knocked on the witch's door. "Just a minute." I heard her voice say. It was late maybe she had been asleep, after a minute she pulled open the door. "Eric? What are you doing here?" she asked clearly confused.

"I am sorry to wake you witch, I need your help. May I please come in? I promise to make it worth your time."

"Of course Eric come in, oh my God is Sookie all right? You look like shit. Sit down I will go see if I have a true blood."

"Thank you." Amelia tilted her head at me slightly.

"What?"

"You're being polite."

I mulled that over. "Am I not supposed to be polite when I show up at someone's house in the middle of the night and pull them from their slumber?" I rolled my eyes up into my head in concentration. No, I knew I was correct, every time I had done this with Sookie I got much further if I was polite and kind. It really didn't take much effort to do and it always helped me get my way quicker.

"No, you're right you're supposed to be polite but it's you." She snorted unbelievably.

I rubbed my eyes, I was suddenly so weary and I sighed deeply. "Please, Amelia I cannot banter with you tonight." I looked up into her face and she must have seen something there. Some trace of my pain. She said nothing just went to her kitchen, I heard her move about and put what I assume was my true blood in the microwave and after a moment she returned.

She sat across from me and handed me my blood. "Thank you." I said. Then she did something I never expected her to do, she took one of my hands in hers and squeezed it gently lovingly. No one except Sookie had done that, not even Pam. She was being affectionate and supportive. She was being a friend. Good Gods when did that happen.

"Spill." She commanded gently. I raised one eyebrow at her and looked around to see if I had spilled my blood somewhere on her floor. She giggled, by the gods I made another woman giggle at me. If I wasn't hurting so bad I would find it amusing and annoying all at the same time. "Tell me what's going on." She said simply I mulled it over and figured out that spill meant tell me what's going on.

"Oh. Sookie left." I said simply. I reached down into my bag and pulled out our bonding box and placed it on the table.

"What do you mean Sookie left, where did she go, how long will she be gone, why did she leave in the first place, did ya'll have a fight?"

"No, we did not fight Amelia, I swear it, I thought things where good, we have been living together sort of. I would stay with her and she would come stay with me. Next week is our anniversary you know."

"I know." She said softly. I looked at her questioningly. "Sookie told me, she called me like three weeks ago all excited about some big surprise that you had planned. She said that you had told her you were going to do something special but not what. It was driving her insane. So what happened, why did she leave?"

"I do not know, she did not tell me. Hell she did not even call me she called Pam."

Amelia hissed. "Fuck."

"Indeed. There was no sign that she had been unhappy or that this was even going to happen. She has always been a bit…" I let my thought trail off not quite sure how to put it.

"Flighty in the face of her own emotions." Amelia said.

"Exactly." I put my face in my hands I could feel the tears threatening to well up. Gods I was being such a pussy but I didn't care. The great and might Eric Northman was no more. After my business here was done I was changing my name and I would start a new life somewhere else. Hell I probably wouldn't even settle anywhere, that sounded like a better plan. I would just go from place to place for awhile.

I felt Amelia touch my shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Eric."

"Not your fault. Not my fault. There is nothing any one could have done. The only person to blame here is her."

"She didn't say anything at all no note anything?"

"Oh there was a note, along with every single thing she owned in her home."

"Wait, she didn't take any of her things?"

"Nope" I opened up the bonding box and sighed deeply and handed Amelia the note. I watched her read through it once and turn it over to see if there was more. I almost laughed. "There is nothing else." She raised an eyebrow at me. "I did the same thing when I read it." I explained.

"What the fuck?" she said angrily.

"I do not pretend to understand the inner workings of that woman."

"Why wouldn't she take any of her things though, it just makes no sense."

"Everything reminded her of us, or some bad thing that happened to her but I am more inclined to think the former. I really did not come here to wallow in my self-pity or complain to you though or to find a way to bring Sookie home. She's not coming back. I know this." I set aside the box with our rings in it along with the picture of the two of us. I lovingly pulled out the knife and placed it to my lips. "Do you know what this is?" I somehow managed to choke out between sobs. She nodded once in affirmation. I placed it gently back in the box and pulled out the bullet. "And this? Do you know what this is?"

She chuckled softly. "Yeah, Sookie told me about that bullet. She said she was keeping it for a special occasion. She said that she sucked that bullet right out of your chest and that in that moment she was done for. She would never be able to get rid of ya because she knew that the moment the first drop of your blood touched her lips she was going to be yours forever. And even though she was so furious with you for tricking her she knew she had to keep it. She told me once when we were very very drunk on tequila that if she was being really honest with herself that she knew that first night in the bar."

I shook my head softly. "By all the Gods this woman infuriates me." I said softly. "Why is it that she can tell you all this and not only that but shares something with you that even I didn't know. Not to mention the fact that she actually felt this way. For the love of all that is holy it makes even less sense now that she left then it did two hours ago. UGHHH!" I exclaimed and pounded my fist on the table. I noticed Amelia jump slightly and I realized I had scared her. "Sorry." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"This," I said pulling out the lock of hair. "is Pam's hair."

"Okay?" she said slowly and questioningly.

"I know you can do what I am about to ask of you. I know the limit of your ability's. I also know that you will not want to do it but you have to Amelia."

"Eric, maybe you should tell me what it is that you want me to do."

"Block the bond with Sookie, block the tie to my child, make it so neither one can feel me and so that I can't feel them. I am leaving. I can't … I am leaving. I do not want to feel the bond; she hurt me too much one too many times. Maybe if I can't feel her, someday I will find some kind of peace. As far as my tie to my child I don't want her to find me. I know Pam; by tomorrow once she realizes I am gone she will go looking for me. I do not have any wish to be found after I leave here not now, maybe not ever."

Amelia sat in thought for a long moment. "You know if you run, you're just as bad as she is."

"I know, but how many times do I do this? I can't take it anymore not now anyways I don't know if I could stand getting her back again only to have her run from me the next time she's scared. I can't live my life this way. It will get me killed or I will go crazy or I will just finally grow weary and meet the sun so I don't have to deal anymore. I don't know what else to do. Will you do this for me?"

"You know they will come here, once they realize that you have blocked the bond. Eventually they will figure out that I am the only witch you would trust to put a spell on you."

"I know."

"What do I tell them?"

"The truth, you are free to tell them everything I have just told you. I did not come to you because I expect you to keep my secret; I came to you because I trust you and I know you will help give me the peace that I need. I feel like my soul is being ripped to shreds and it's not just my own it's both of theirs as well. My own pain is bad enough without adding theirs to it."

"All right I will do it, but there is one condition."

"What?" I said wearily

"I will not make it permanent no matter how much you beg me to. The moment you say certain words something like I wish to feel them again or some such nonsense then it will fully open. Also, if you come in close contact no matter what I do, stuff make leak through. There is nothing I can do about that. Even if I was to put up a permanent barrier ya'll are intertwined and destined there is no preventing what destiny really wants. Do you understand this?"

I nodded once. I reached into my bag and pulled out a large stack of money. "No Eric. I am doing this as your friend because I want to because I think if you don't get some peace soon you're going to go completely ape shit crazy and I really don't want you doing something you may regret later."

"Thank you witch."

"Of course Vampire." That almost brings a smile to my face, almost. Three hours later the spell is done and I breathe a sigh of relief. I close my eyes and revel in the quite. It's blissful. I stick Sookie's ring and her picture back in the box and look down at it for a long minute. I pulled off my jacket and laid it down next to the box.

I bent and picked up my bag and headed for the door. "Eric, the rest of your things."

"I don't want them." I said coldly ahhh contentment I could feel the ice-cold exterior slowly making its way back up over my heart.

"What do you want me to do with them?" She asked softly.

"Burn what you can sell the rest." I paused briefly in the doorway my last smidgen of humanity made me whisper. "Thank you." As I slipped into the night towards my future, towards my escape. I could hear Amelia screaming after me I try to ignore it. I know her words are right but I don't care I just want to get away.


	3. Eric Revelations of the Truth

Authors Notes: I am so sorry ya'll that I haven't posted this in the last few days, a few of you may know I am extremely ill. I have had a really high fever accompanied with the other unfortunate symptoms of the flu. You know what I mean and I really don't want to get into details about my praying to the porcelain gods. Hehehe. So this is the first time I have felt well enough to actually sit in front of my computer and look over this chapter that I had already written. I didn't make a ton of changes to it, so hopefully its as good as the others. If there are errors please forgive me, feel free to tell me where they are and I will correct them in my own copy of the story at least, but I am still not 100% and my attention to detail is not really there. Not to mention the fact that I am just trusting my abilities of telling the story the way it should be told and not really thinking about all of the other stuff that goes along with telling a good story. Like damn gramer there and their, that kind of nonsense that always throws me off. Hehehe. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next segment. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon but considering I have to put the last bit on still I am not sure when that will be. Feel free to write me and tell me what you think and any questions you may have. Also I was asked about the songs that are in Sookie's performance. I do actually have a playlist that I spent hours putting together before I wrote this story so if there is a widespread interest let me know and I will post it as a new chapter called Sookie's songs. But I have to have more than one request. I don't wish to bother anyone with it if there is no real interest. That's all for now enjoy the continuation of Learning to Live Again.

Lilli

Eric - Revelations of the Truth

*** One week before the show ***

I breathe a deep sigh of contentment and smile up at lady liberty as I pass by her in the last leg of my journey back into the United States. Five years have come and gone sense that day I left Amelia's home in New Orleans. It really is just a small ripple in the pond in the amount of time that I have walked this earth but I wanted to come back. I wanted to hide in plain sight for awhile actually. I noticed that in the last year and a half every vampire community I came across was looking for me. I had heard rumors of course before this that the great Eric Northman had gone A.W.O.L. and that a reward was being offered for any and all sightings to know I was safe. But something had changed in this last year and a half, the effort to find me had increased tenfold. After much subterfuge I found that the King of New York was leading the charge in the discovery of my ware-abouts.

That's why I am here, (well at least that is what I keep telling myself) in New York, I had heard of King Robert many times over his rule but him and I had never crossed paths. Why he was looking for me with such vigor baffled me. I had been so many places in the last five years, Asia, Russia, Europe, Instanbul, Mexico, South America, Africa, everywhere and any where forever trying to escape her, no matter where I went though there she was. In every woman that passed me I would find at least one thing that reminded me of her.

Always her never her name I reminded myself, I would never allow myself to utter that name again. I couldn't even take blood from women at all after I left and six months after that I stopped taking blood from men as well. I never slept with any of them none of them could ever compare, but even for the short time I was taking blood from the men I would see something that would remind me of her. A joke they would tell, or the color of her eyes, the curly wave of her hair. She was everywhere and no where it infuriated me. Even half way around the world I could not escape that woman.

Just before my ship made port I went into the bathroom to go about disguising myself. I was after all sought after but I didn't want anyone to know I was here. I would have to check in with the local sheriff if not the King because New York was his head quarters and I was not entirely certain if he was running the area alone or with a sheriff. I made quick work of my disguise, it was simple enough a few freckles my pale skin made them pop perfectly, I was even paler because I had not drank from a human in good Gods four and a half years. Had I really only made it six months before I gave it up completely. I sigh to myself, of course for years I had only lived on her so it was no huge loss giving it up completely, living on true blood was not pleasant but I made do. I grabbed the various boxes of hair dye, no one's hair is just all one color a good disguise must include several shades of high and low lights or your hair color will look unnatural.

I placed the picture of Father Shamus O'Malley on the mirror, I checked it over quickly to make sure my freckles matched perfectly, humans wouldn't notice the difference but vampires would and I had no doubt that they would be checking. Before the data base that Bill created I wouldn't have had to put nearly as much effort into it but that was before. Fortunate for me that Bill had been a part of my legion when it was created. I had been able to make sure that my various identities existed in his data base. The scar, shit I forgot about that damn scar, it added to the illusion but was a bitch to put on and made to look natural, I leaned in close to the mirror and slowly applied the small scar above my right eyebrow. I sigh deeply, so much work just so she would never know I was in the country, although I had a feeling that she had been able to at least know my general location over the years. I know that she was behind the original reward with my child's help of course.

With my makeup complete I set to work on dying my hair. As I sit and wait my mind wanders over the last five years, through every country I went, every face, she was still my first thought when I rose and the last before I went to ground. I had found a peace of sorts but I missed her. If I could only see her again I know she would come back to me. "Stop that." I commanded myself. "She is probably married with three kids by now." I told my new image. "Who are you trying to convince?" I asked sighing in resignation. It didn't matter, I would only be here for maybe a week, just long enough to see why the King was looking for me and then I would be back across the water away from here. I would not even see her. She was no doubt still in her little farm house in Louisiana. Even if she wasn't in Louisiana she would never be in New York too many people, she hated the press of all those brains. Hell she could barely handle a hundred and fifty on a busy night at my club.

I rinsed my hair quickly and braided it; I pulled on my costume, a priest's habit, and gathered all my documents. I only brought the ones for Shamus it wouldn't be good to have multiple identities carried with me. If someone should discover them they would ask questions that I didn't want to answer. So I was stuck with Shamus for the rest of the trip. "You won't be here long and Father Shamus isn't that bad." I told my reflection. "You aren't going to see her; you aren't going to see either of them." I had been living as Father Shamus for the better part of six months in Ireland and I had been enjoying doing something that was very out of character for me.

I heard a gentle knock at my cabin door. "Father Shamus? We are pulling into port now are you ready?"

"Be out in just one minute Tristan." I said putting on my best Irish brogue. Tristan was a good friend, she knew the score and what I was running from or more accurately who. She would never betray me. I made my way on deck and she came up beside me. I could see vampire's waiting for us on the dock in the distance. "What's all this then?" I asked Tristan.

She lowered her voice. "They changed the protocols, we just got the call over the CB, Vampire's in from the old world get brought to their own check in area and then are escorted directly to the area Sheriff for registration."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Now why would they be going and doing a thing like that?" I asked never breaking character. I was Shamus, Eric Northman didn't exist anymore at least not until I left the shores of the U.S.

"Problems with the Fellowship, is what they told me. A lot of attacks going on lately, mostly down south, but they want to ensure safe passage for all Vampires, especially those who have never been to the new world, Father. They have been trying to get new blood here for awhile now and there is an active campaign going. Ireland has been the most pushed area but very few Vampires commute from there. It is quite an honor to have an Irish Vampire scout the area to possibly live, and with your back round even more so."

We were just making port so I simply nodded at her. Two large vampires, both boys compared to me in age came aboard. "Father Shamus O'Malley?" the young blonde asked, he couldn't be more than fifty years gone. He looked like he may have some Norse decent and I took to him instantly.

"That's me boy'o but you can just call me Shamus or Father but never Mr. O'Malley, I get that a lot from the wandering Americans when they come to my parish to pray with the vampire priest."

The darker haired Italian vampire, maybe two hundred years gone, said. "They refuse to call you Father."

"De, think that if they call me father it is wrong. Ignorance mostly, but also their own churches tell them all kinds of nasty things about us. Sayin' we are the devil or some such nonsense."

"Aren't we though Father?" The young blonde asked, "Devils I mean." I felt sympathy for the poor young boy.

"What's your name son?"

"Alexander sir, I mean Father."

"Good name, strong name. Alexander we are not devils any more then those members of the Fellowship of the Sun who persecute us. It is our actions that make us what we are. Even then an evil man, who has committed great acts of Evil, can be redeemed. All you have to do is ask forgiveness and truly repent and the Lord will grant you forgiveness. It is all about how you live your life son." I said patting his shoulder genuinely, Vampires don't touch as a general rule but Father Shamus loved everyone and touched everyone.

"Vampire, Human, Fairy, Ware we are all God's creatures. You have to determine what you can live with and if God can live with your choices."

"But we eat them Father." The young vampire said.

"Yes, and they eat deer and cows and pigs and lambs and many many other things. Some of them though only live off the plants from the ground and the milk and cheese from the animals, some of them don't even do that, some of them just eat the plants. Other's of them eat their own kind. It is no different. We are there natural predator but we don't have to eat them at all anymore and even if we choose to partake we certainly do not have to kill. That is a huge difference. Besides, if they choose to eat meat they have to kill, they have no choice in the matter. If we choose to eat them we always have a choice. It's all about choices son, think on how you want to live, search your soul, ask God for guidance. You will find your way."

"Thank you so much Father." Alexander beamed at me and then bowed deeply.

I laughed a little. "Let me tell you a secret Alexander." He leaned in close to me. "It's my job to guide people, all people down the path so you don't have to thank me. I certainly don't ware this collar to pick up on ladies." I winked at him and both the vampires burst into fits of laughter.

"Come Father, King Robert awaits."

I grabbed my small duffle and followed after them. "Now isn't that a fine thing, I am to meet the King on my first visit to your fine shores."

"Well normally you wouldn't but because of various things one of them being he is not only King but Sheriff of this area it is necessary." The Italian vampire said.

"I'm sorry son I didn't catch your name?"

"Casanova." Who was this guy kidding I knew Casanova and it was not this man but I wasn't Eric I was Shamus.

"You must me pulling me leg." I said laughing.

"Oh no," Alexander said. "He has all kinds of stories and King Robert swears that he is Casanova."

"Oh son, please tell me you will not be joining me for confession whilst I visit. I fear that I would be here for at least the next year hearing it."

Casanova laughed. "No Father you will not be hearing any confessions from me." He looked me up and down and said with a smirk. "I prefer to make confession to nuns; they tend to be… more understanding."

'Who was this guy kidding?' I thought. "Oh son, you're a wicked sprit." I laughed "But a woman's touch is definitely more healing to the soul." Shit where did that come from. An hour of thinking of her and I am going soft. I sighed deeply I really wanted my soul healed, no completed and only she could do that.

"Yes indeed Father." Casanova said giving me a knowing look.

"So boy'os how far to the royal compound?"

"Not far Father." Alexander said. "We can cut through central park and then we have to go past Carnegie Hall it is not far from there."

"Well sense God has granted us such a beautiful autumn night and I have never been here I would love to walk if that is possible?"

"Fine with me." Alexander said looking at Casanova questioningly.

"Fine," he sighed. We walked through the park chatting idly once and awhile Alexander would ask me a philosophical question about God and our place in the world. I was really falling in to the whole spirit of the encounter when we came in front of Carnegie Hall and I stopped dead in my tracks looking up at the large lit up billboard in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the sign taking it in. Bright red letters flashed before me reading Scarlett and Leif: a story of love and loss a S.S. production. Something about that title grabbed me by the ears and forced me to pay attention.

Alexander came up beside me and said. "That is the newest rage Father it is this great mix of ballet and modern dance accompanied by great music. I have heard that it is being picked up to do off Broadway productions all across the country. The girl who created it does a beautiful job performing the story."

"What's it about?" I whispered. I felt like my heart was going to explode. It couldn't be, could it?

I looked over at Alexander as he rolled his eyes into his head thinking of a way to explain it. "Hmm, it's a love story of sorts but not really because it's also tragic and sad. The best way's I can explain it is it's a story about a young southern girl and her bonded vampire." He shrugged; I swear my heart actually dropped into my stomach. "You can ask the King, he's friends with the girl who wrote it and stars in it."

"What's her name? This girl, she sounds talented; I would love to meet a human who has such a story to tell."

Casanova joined us and pointed at a small enclosed glass box. "She's a beauty too, an ice queen and a practically a nun but she's beautiful. It's a funny little name. Umm… Sookie Stackhouse?" he looked questioningly at Alexander.

"Yep, she's real nice too, a saint, she's well known here. We all look out for her."

I walked over slowly to the enclosed glass box and there in various poses dancing was my girl, my bonded, my Sookie. I wanted to touch the pictures and I had to force myself not to, my muscles screamed with wanting to trace every line of her in each picture before me. I wasn't Eric though, I was Father Shamus. "Why do you protect her, she is a human?" I shook my head slightly. "Most vampire's would never do such a thing." I looked at them.

"Well she's famous. She saved us a bunch of times from the fellowship. I can't believe you never heard of her."

Casanova snorted. "It's not like we share that information with foreign lands Alexander."

"She saved your kind from the fellowship? Why would a human girl do such a thing?" I could see flashes of the building exploding around me and my beloved. I knew why she had done it. She was a rare and pure sprit and she loved us. I had actually developed Shamus with her in mind, with her beliefs in place of my own.

"My guess," Casanova said. "she's a friggin' saint and she loved her bonded very much. I don't give women complements hell I downright loath them at times a hole and heartbeat is what they are most of the time to me. That woman though, she's different. On the few occasions, sense she has been here in New York that she has been called in to help us she has mediated talks and made peace for our kind. She has been a huge help with the fellowship and she has gotten most of the west coast and east coast chapters to fold, it's only the south that is holding out. It's kind of sad really."

"What is?" I asked

"You should see her play while you're here. Then you will get it. She won't talk about it, she won't even say his name aloud and all of us are real careful never to speak it either. Leif is the only way we will refer to him and only in the context of the play." Casanova continued.

I raised my eyebrow in question and Alexander picked up where Casanova left off. "Eric Northman," he whispered my name like my girl might over hear him. "he was a sheriff in Louisiana he was and still is as far as I know her bonded. He disappeared over five years ago, most of us think he's dead but if the subject ever get's brought up in front of her watch out that girl may be a saint but she's a pistol too and she isn't scared of anyone. She just will go on and on about how she would know she would know. Usually by that point Robert or one of her friends from the dance crew has to take her home. Poor thing, she made the biggest mistake of her life, she left you see, she had been tortured by fairy's and a week before there anniversary she found out that one of the fairies and impregnated her. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. I think she said once that she made it to New Orleans before realizing how much of an idiot she was being and that her bonded would understand and be supportive no matter what happened but by the time she returned he was gone. Hasn't been seen sense except through rumor. It's always a friend of a friend who swears they have seen him."

"What happened to the child?"

"Still born." Casanova said sadly. I felt like a complete and utter ass. "She admits though she brought it all on herself and that the penance she pays is worth price for the time she had with him."

"Penance?"

"This play, it's there story, she tells it over and over again never a dry eye in the house by the end. She says it also helps raise awareness for us." I almost laugh of course she would think that, it is so like her.

"Makes sense."

"You know Father, maybe you could help her?" Alexander said hopefully.

"Maybe son maybe." Gods if he only knew. Could I go through this again? Could she? I had to find out more, I needed to meet this King. "Enough of this sad tale." I said pasting a huge smile on my face. "Let's go and meet this King of yours shall we." I said and winked at them both.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Royal penthouse and I was waiting nervously to meet the King. I was all cool calm on the exterior but on the inside I was boiling with a mix of emotions. I had Amelia's words from five years ago bubbling around inside my head. All I had to do was say those little words and I would feel her again. My girl would know I am here and well and wanting to see her. What was it Amelia said to me as I was fleeing from it all? "Sometimes people are just destined for a reason and destiny will always get in your way. You can't avoid fate forever." She had yelled that after me into the night as I fled her little apartment. Fate had defiantly rose up slapped me hard and made me her bitch.

A light flicked on in the wall and my escorts Casanova and Alexander joined me inside the Kings Office, taking up positions on either side of the desk. I bow deeply to the King. "Your Majesty." I leave my head down until he moves his hand lightly.

He waves at a small sofa and I sit, he walks around his desk and throws his feet up on it. I used to do the same thing all the time so the move is familiar, cool confidence. "So, Father I hear that you are thinking of opening up a parish in our area." Gods he even sounds like me no wonder she is friends with him. If he has laid one hand on her so help me… I killed that train of thought Casanova said she was a nun a saint that implies chastity. Even coming from him, I doubt that he would try his hand at her.

"Yes. I need a break from my home. I do not think it would be permanent but the call of God has brought me here. Perhaps I can do some good by spreading the word."

The king raised his eyebrow at me, what the fuck did this guy like study my movements or something in order to copy them. "You want to save sinners?"

I shrug. "Not necessarily but it is an added bonus. I find that I am called where I am needed and right now my need is here."

"You have not always been a priest, I looked at your records, and you used to be quite a warrior."

"In my human life I was a follower of the faith, I had just taken my vows when the vampire who turned me thought it was funny to bring me over but yes in my first years in this life I was a sinner of great proportion."

"I hear that you are chaste and do not partake in human blood at all."

"Being chaste was the easy part, not taking blood that took time. It is much easier now than it used to be."

The King nodded. "So how long sense you partook in human blood."

"Four and a half years." I answer honestly.

"Really? What happened I took you to be a great man of strength? To slip so easily only such a short time period ago." He was goading me trying to get me to act like a 'Vampire' he had no idea who he was messing with. I invented this game.

"I am just a man. I make mistakes like everyone. I have not killed anyone in hundreds of years. When I was forced to take before we came out I took very little. I fell off the wagon, as the humans like to say, four and a half years ago, I had fasted for weeks before Yule a catholic tradition and I ran across a human who unfortunately was part fae. I lost control. I took very little but still…" I spread my hands in a what could I do gesture. The king just nodded as if he understood. The lies rolled easily off my tongue and he ate them up like a cat with cream. This was too easy.

"You sound like our little dancer." He laughed. "She is always going on and on about how we are all just men or just women and we all choose our paths in lives. The thing she always fails to see is that we can't avoid our nature forever. Not even a Father of the cloth who has been devout almost his entire life was undone by his nature."

"I had a most intriguing conversation similar to this with your Alexander earlier this evening about us and nature and the way of the world. But, I find that it has been a long journey and I am not up for much more philosophical discussions this evening."

The king looked at Alexander and he nodded enthusiastically and then his forehead wrinkled. That couldn't be good. "You know," he said slowly and then laughed. "you do sound like Miss. Sookie. You said you were called here for a reason. Maybe God called you here to help her."

"I go where the path leads, I do not always see what it is leading to clearly." I said mysteriously.

"Did the boys tell you about My little dancer." I felt my inner beast screaming I did not like that change of possession. I could see the wheels turning in his head about all the ways I could help Sookie see the light.

"Yes, I noticed the bill board on the way here and we discussed it." I said honestly. "Tragedy what she has been through and I am sure that I am only gleaning a small amount of it." The wheels were spinning faster and faster in this guy's evil brain I could tell he was trying to find a way to win me over so I could help MY BONDED take a new lover.

"Casanova, Alexander go and set up the Fathers accommodations I wish to discuss a private issue with him." The both bowed deeply took my bag and left without a word. The King stood and stretched his body, another habit of mine how did this guy know all of my mannerisms I bet its driving Sookie up a wall. I bet she can see right through him. He may genuinely like her but he did not see her.

He walked over to the sofa that I was sitting on and turned to me. "Father I must confess that Alexander has a point. I think maybe God, or fate or whatever has brought you here."

"How so?" I asked

"Well…" he sighed. "Sookie has been living in my territory for some time. She has been working as a dancer for almost the entire time she has been here and I find her … intriguing. What do you know of the blood bonds have you ever had one?"

"Yes, I had one once long ago." I answered honestly

"Before you went back to doing God's work?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I lost her." I could feel the tears starting to build up behind my contacts and I so didn't want to cry about My Bonded in front of this man who was trying to get down her pants.

"Can they be broken? The blood bonds I mean."

"What kind of bond does this girl share, what level of commitment is it?" let's see how much my girl trusts him.

"She won't talk about it but if you watch her play and from the research I have done I am positive that she was bonded with the knife to him."

Bingo, I knew she didn't trust this fool, she make like him but not enough to confide in him about our personal information. "It cannot be broken, not ever. Not even by him not even if he wanted it to be broken. She can of course take other lovers if she wishes."

"She does not." He growls and I almost smirk. "Whenever the subject is broached that she should start dating she says 'I am a married woman why would I date?' it is quite frustrating. I am drawn to her I had hoped that if I could somehow convince her to from a blood bond with me it would be easier for her to move on but in light of what you say I doubt that could happen."

She considered herself to be a married woman, that very notion rattled me, hadn't I been pushing her for years to just accept what we truly were to each other, soul mates, husband and wife, whatever you want to call it. I had tried to get her to accept it but she never truly had. In the end I wasn't enough and she had fled despite the fact that I would have understood, even if she figured it out later did that really change anything? She had pushed me away so many times. Yes, I was an ass for doing the same thing she did but still hadn't I been justified despite the fact her circumstances were horrible. If she had only just talked to me. I shook myself out of my spinning conundrum, I wasn't sure if I had the answers. Or what I could really do about them. "Where is her bonded?"

"Last I heard, Britain. He was spotted there about six months ago. He fell off the face of the map again after that. I think he's figured out that we are looking for him. Although he probably doesn't have a clue as to why, from what I understand, him and my girl had some huge falling out and she left him one too many times. Not that I really blame him for leaving, I would never tolerate such insolence from my human either."

"It doesn't sound like she is just any human." I said scolding him and he was using that damn possessive pronoun again.

"That is true; she is one of a kind. The sad thing is I would bet even money given his history that he has taken up another lover and is living happily somewhere. He was known to be quite the ladies man from what I hear."

"Do you know much of him?" I wanted to know just how much this shlub had done his homework.

"Almost everything, I made him a pet project of mine. He was very secretive but still there was enough information out there that I made quite a study of him. I even got a hold of tons of different security footage of him so I could study his mannerisms." I raised an eyebrow at him questioning it was an old look of mine and one I used often and had even noted him using but he didn't notice. Thank the Gods. But he read the facial cue perfectly. "Well… I thought that maybe if I reminded her enough of him she would be won over. Even this office was designed with him in mind, his old office in his club was very similar to this."

I knew it. "It sounds to me like she could never be won over with dishonesty and by your copying his mannerisms instead of being yourself you are doing just that. Have you ever tried just being honest with her?"

He laughed and roared and slapped his knee. Ahh there was the real man underneath. I could hear his southern drawl coming out. "Heck no, are you serious. Be honest with a human that's laughable. I never understood why Northman did it. She is just a girl. Probably a good roll in the hay but still she's just a blood bag."

I was seeing red; I wanted to rip his head off. "It doesn't sound that way. From what you and your men tell me she is some kind of savior to our race. A saint I believe is the exact term they used."

"True enough but she is a wild card. She helps but on her terms. From what I have heard the only one who could ever really control her was Northman. Same goes visa versa, he was out there, blood thirsty and ruthless to those that crossed him. The council was concerned; he was so old and powerful. They always prayed they wouldn't have to remove him because they knew he was a force to be reckoned with. She was the only one who could ever keep him in check. They know that too, that's why, especially sense she has been doing this play, they have been pushing to have the two reunited. They are very powerful together. They want them on our team, not playing for some foreign land somewhere. From what I hear Scandinavia wants them badly."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you see Northman is a freaking Viking an honest to God original Viking, raping pillaging all that jazz Viking. They say that should he ever wish to come home they will give him a kingdom for him and his human Queen."

"Hmmm." Wow this guy was easy to work but then again there is something about priests that makes even vampires open up. The whole thought that the council was pushing for her and I to be reunited confused me. I needed to give that some thought. Why would they be doing such a thing?

"Father?" He said interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes my child."

"I really want her, I also want her to move on though and be happy. I don't think Northman will ever return for her. He is very proud and because we can't contact him he has no way of knowing what really happened with Sookie. Father, will you help me, help me make it so that she is happy again. I know that Alexander is right. God led you here to her; she deserves to be happy, no matter what that means. If that means uniting her with Northman then so be it. She is a friggin' saint and deserves to not be punished forever. So will you help her, will you put her back on her rightful path whatever that may be, will you help Sookie Stackhouse?"

There was never really any question, who was I fooling I knew the minute that I had decided to come back here what I wanted to do. I wanted to beg her to take me back and forgive me for leaving her for all this time. "Yes, of course I will help her. You will not like my solution though."

He raised an eyebrow at me, I could smack him. My friggin' mannerisms were second nature to him and I really didn't agree with the saying imitation is the best form of flattery. I waited for him to speak I would not answer to my own facial cues damn it. "What is your solution?" he asked finally.

"There is things about the bond you cannot understand, even now for me after all this time has past and I lost my beloved she is still a part of me. When you have the level of bond that your," I tried not to grit my teeth on the word your. "Miss. Sookie has with this Northman guy. You cannot disentangle the two. One can never be happy without the other."

"And? What's your big solution?"

"Simple boy'o I will find him."

"How?" he asked incredulously. "Not even his child can track him, or the witch that put the block on the bond or even the full power of the council can find Eric Fucking Northman."

I smiled at that hmmm it was going to be good to be back. "Simple, God will guide me. I will start with this witch. You said she put some kind of block on the bond between him and your girl. Where is she perhaps I can glean something from her?"

The king stood and walked to his computer on his desk and typed in a few things. Apparently Sookie and I had a file a rather large one considering the amount of time it was taking him to find Amelia. "She is in Florida, it says here that she moved there after her mentor died." He looked up at me. "She won't talk to you though, and she can't be glamoured in to telling you the truth. We have been trying for years to get her to talk about the spell that blocked the bond. Sookie and Pam begged her to tell them but she refused. She says that it is between her, Eric, and God."

"Exactly." I said laughing. "I will need a few things from you."

"What he asked begrudgingly. "A car for starters, travel papers so that I can leave the area and go into Florida looking for this witch. You wouldn't happen to have her address would you." He nodded. "Good, also start putting a ticket in the box office for Mr. Northman to claim when he comes back to claim what is **his**. Most importantly tell Sookie nothing. I am not sure how long it will take to locate him. I do not want her to get spooked or disappointed."

The king laughed bitterly. "I doubt that if you told her that her greatest love of all time was returning that she would get spooked. She would probably just do a happy dance and wait with anticipation for his return, not that she doesn't do that already. You know that is the whole reason she took up dancing for the theater."

"What is?"

"She told me this once, she was very drunk, she rarely talks about him and she never says his name aloud but once a year she gets wasted. Last year she told me the story while I was with her, the two previous years she had managed to hurt herself pretty badly from imbibing too much alcohol so Pam asked me to sit with her sense she is so busy running things in Louisiana, anyways apparently the reason she gets drunk is because it's their anniversary. Or some such nonsense, anyways she one of their favorite memories to lament about was this magical dance they shared in Rhode's. She said even though everything was absolutely insane and they weren't even technically together at the time that it was one of their favorite things to recreate. She says they were always there happiest when they danced together. She said it only seemed natural for her to use that talent every day so that she could be closer to him or some such nonsense."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, my dear sweet bonded had changed her entire life so that she could do something every day that reminded her of me. I had been doing nothing but avoiding her for years now. I was an ASS, she started it but I was still an ASS. "Amazing, she really is a saint." I said simply.

"I suppose." He shrugged I will have your papers and keys to you at first dark tomorrow. Will you be leaving right away?"

"Yes, I had hoped to stay and speak with some of your local vampires but it seems God's work is calling me elsewhere."

"It seems so. Hopefully you will return to us soon and you can do more of God's work here."

I rose and stretched. "Perhaps my son, perhaps." And left the king, he was such an idiot. I did one of my own gestures in front of him and he didn't even recognize it. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered except that very soon I would be with my bonded again, my soul would be whole, her soul will be whole and we will never be parted again. First though I needed that damn box from Amelia. I just prayed that she still had it and hadn't given it to Pam or worse to Sookie. That would be messy and unromantic to say the least.

I went to bed that night full of contentment and peacefulness, the peacefulness that I had been seeking for the last five years and hadn't found. I hadn't found it because the only place I could truly have peace was with her. For the first time in five years I said. "I love you Sookie." And slowly drifted off into my sleep for the day.


	4. Eric's Road to Redemtion

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone for being so patient in awaiting this next chapter. Between having been sick and what not it took a while to pull it together. Good news is I am going to start work on the next chapter right away and I have a fairly good idea of what is going to happen. Much love to my editor who has volunteered her valuable time to looking over my work and helping me with all the little things that I always seem to forget to think about. Love you Kelsey you're a peach. Also thank you to all of you who took the time from your busy lives to wish me a speedy recovery. I really appreciate all of you, it means the world to me. One last thing, I know that you all are really enjoying my story and well at times I don't know how to take it. I strive to be a humble person who just got lucky this time. But I guess I need to start owning up to the fact that maybe I might have a bit of talent. One letter this week moved me to tears, she was so inspiring, this strong woman who works her butt off saving people, someone who should be looked at as a hero in her own right told me she loved my story so much that she went to work and shared it with her co-worker. I was moved to tears by the honest sincerity of her letter and fell truly honored by her flattery. Thank you Shannon for all that you do. I hope that I can keep making you cry with my stories so that you have something to think about other than your job. One last thing my Auntie has recently taken to reading my stories. I am going to give my final thank you and I love you to her because without her none of ya'll would be reading my work at all. She inspired me to use my imagination and overcome my adversity that helped me turn into the woman and writer that I am today. Love you Auntie. Okay ya'll now on to the story. Please reviews are wanted and desired so hit the green button at the bottom and tell me what you really think. Love you all.

Lilli

Eric's Road to Redemption

The next morning I rose maybe an hour before sunset; I quickly went to the adjoining bathroom touch up my makeup and make sure my contacts were still in place. It was going to be a long night and I wanted to get to Amelia's quickly. I didn't even know if I would be able to make it all the way to her before sunrise. I wanted everything to be perfect for my reunion with Sookie and that would take some work. Just as the sun slips beyond the horizon I flung my door open to leave and found myself staring down at a pretty little red headed woman about to knock on my door. She jumped just the tinniest bit and then quickly pulled herself together. "Father Shamus?"

Fuck, why did this girl have to bother me I wanted to be on my way? "Yes my child. How can I help you? I was just leaving; walk with me while I find the King."

"Oh, that is why I am here," she said smiling. I took in a deep whiff of her scent and she stunk like Robert, Gods how could he even fathom to chase Sookie when he had this girl, obviously living here, by his side. I almost roll my eyes at the thought of such idiotic behavior; this guy really had no clue. I guess it was a good thing but still. I must have been silent too long because her smile faltered slightly and said quickly, "King Robert says this is everything that you need for your mission." She handed me a large manila envelope. "He also wants you to have this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Yeah like I would be making any calls from that thing, I was going to ditch it at the first opportunity that I could. "He would like you to check in regularly with updates on your mission." I almost snorted, that so wasn't going to happen.

I handed the phone back to the girl and she looked confused. "My child," I said soothingly using a bit of force so that she would do what I wanted, "tell his Majesty that I am most grateful of the phone but I have one already and will not need this one. I will call him from the road in about an hour. Will that work for you?"

"Of course," she said a little shakily and then pulled herself together quickly. Resistant this one, no wonder Robert liked her.

I pushed past her quickly and shouted over my shoulder, "God be with you child," and fled from the compound. I quickly found the car that Robert had assigned for my use and was most impressed. It was a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, or Eleanor as she was named in _Gone in Sixty Seconds_, my cock twitched just looking at her. I hadn't indulged in this kind of car since I left Louisiana, it draws too much attention. She was fucking gorgeous, cherry red with white racing stripes that whipped down her sides looking like she was screaming down the road so fast her paint was being ripped away. Fuck, I couldn't help myself, I knew that I needed to leave but I popped the hood to take a look. She was perfect she had the standard 2 Holley, 4 barrel carb, v 12 engine, and headers that were a little boy's wet dream. I slid lovingly into her and she fit like a glove, her light brown leather caressing every inch of me. I was going to fuck Sookie senseless on the hood of this car.

I stroked the steering wheel like I would stroke my lover's breasts, teasingly, and turned her over. She instantly roared to life, making my cock vibrate with the movements of the engine. "Fuck!" I said out loud. I hadn't even had a lust filled thought in the last five years and here I was practically cuming on myself over a car. I hear a loud rap on the window and looked up into Casanova's amused face. I roll it down quickly and he said, "Like the car I take it Father?"

"Every man has a weakness son, one of mine is Eleanor," I said honestly, stroking her dashboard lovingly.

"I figured it would be." He gave me a knowing look. Shit, did he know? I really liked him and I didn't particularly want to kill one of the King's guards to hide my identity. "That is why I picked her out for you. I am sure you haven't had much of an opportunity to drive something this fine in the last five years." My mouth fell open. Fuck, he did know, but then he did something unexpected, he winked at me. Wait, what the hell? "Her right back tire is looking kind of low though so you might want to stop at a station eventually and check out the air pressure." He winked again, not only did he know who I was but was warning me about a tracking devise on the car and the exact location of said tracking devise.

"Thank you," I whispered softly to him and he nodded. I lowered my voice even further. "How, I mean my disguise its perfect."

He tapped the side of his nose. "I have a nose for it, you smell like her, it's faint but you do, and it helps that I saw you two together in Rhode's. I didn't get your scent but the way you looked at her picture last night in front of the theater, I had only ever seen one other person look at her that way and that was the night she danced with Eric in Rhode's. No one else really see's her when they look at her."

He shrugged and I nodded in agreement. It was true no one saw my beloved when they looked at her. They saw what they wanted to see: a telepath, a savior, an asset, a dancer, a lustful fantasy, but they never actually saw her. "Good luck, and be careful. I overheard Robert saying that he was going to try and make her his before your return come hell or high water. He doesn't know who you are but he knows that you are going to bring Eric back with you and he wants to possess Sookie more than anything."

"She has that effect," I said and laughed and his rich laughter joined mine.

"She does but not as much as she used to. I have done my best to try and make sure that everyone sees her as a Madonna, a holy object to be treasured, but Robert is determined I have not been able to persuade him into my way thinking."

"Thank you," I said again.

"Your welcome Father, God speed you on your mission." Without a further word he turned and walked back inside the compound. I really hoped that he was sincere. I don't know why but I just trusted him. Let's hope my instincts where correct. I pulled out of the compound letting Eleanor run at full efficiency. I was flying down the road and it felt so liberating to be driving this way again. It had been far too long. I needed a plan, first things first; I needed to get rid of that damn GPS. I would have to wait until I was out of the city to do it but I didn't want Robert tracking my every movement. I didn't want him knowing when I was coming back.

I was just outside the city and contemplating pulling over and pulverizing the GPS when I noticed a black Escalade in my rearview. Well this complicates things; Robert was going above and beyond to track me. I had to be sure though; I made a few lane changes and took the next exit nice and easy. The car followed, okay Northman let's see if you are right. I pulled into the nearest gas station, hopped out and watched as the SUV rolled by slowly. A few more tests to be sure, I went into the mini mart and grabbed a six pack of blood and got back into the car and started her up.

Within a mile of pulling onto the freeway the SUV was behind me again. Well shit, one more test to be certain. I slowly made my way into the fast lane and watched as they mirrored my movements. I waited for just the right opportunity looking for the familiar sign that would lead me to a hotel. I waited until the last possible second and forced the car over through four lanes of traffic and onto the off-ramp. The SUV swerved and almost collided with three cars in order to mimic my movements. Yep, definitely following me, although they had to be amateurs, otherwise they would have just kept going and double backed.

I quickly found a hotel and parked in front of the office, I walked calm and casually into the office and watched as the SUV turned around and slid in next to my car. I didn't have a lot of time and I need to make this look convincing. I saw the vamps slid out of the SUV and walk towards the office. I quickly laid my whammy on the pimply faced teen human behind the counter. This had to be convincing, I waited until the Vampires where just within hearing range as I began the show. "Pardon me Son; I am looking for a place to rest my head for the upcoming day and I was wondering wither or not you would have a room available for me?"

I heard the small tinkling of bells signaling the entrance of the other vampires. "We don't serve fangers here. That goes for your friend's too." The boy pointed nastily at the men behind me.

"I am just a simple man of the cloth and I need some rest please, your sign says that you have light tight rooms here."

"I said no fangers, now get out." I whirled and left the office quickly trying to look downtrodden and defeated. I quickly got into my car and rested my head on the steering wheel. I was really just listening to see if there were any listening devices in the car that accompanied the GPS. The noise on the road made it so that I was unable to hear properly. I listened for a moment; good, Robert was not so smart as to double up on the listening. I bet he had counted on the phone to listen in on my conversations.

I hear a slight rap rap on my window and look up feigning surprise. One of my tails was knocking on my window. "Yes?" I said hesitantly as I rolled down the window all the way.

"Are you all right Father?"

"Yes, yes, I am just not used to being treated like that. In my hometown we welcome everyone, no matter what race they are."

"Some humans are just ignorant here father, I am sorry." He was being very genuine and I almost felt compassion for him, almost, except that his whole mission was to keep Sookie and I apart.

"No worries Boy'o it is what it is."

"It is a lot better here than in the south, Texas, Georgia, and Louisiana are all really bad when it comes to hospitality towards vampires. If you don't mind my asking Father, where are you heading? If I know where you're headed then I might be able to recommend a good hotel for you to stay at along the way."

'I just bet you could,' I thought to myself. "Why thank you my son. I am heading into southern Florida to see a young lady."

"Business or pleasure?" the vampire snickered. I leveled him with my most 'how dare you' stare and he quickly said, "Sorry Father I didn't mean to imply anything. Well if you're headed to Florida you have plenty of time before sunrise to make it to at least Georgia before resting for the day. Just after you get across the border there, about fifty miles or so, you should come to a Vampire friendly hotel called InterFang. It ain't the best hotel ever but it will give you a place to rest your head."

"Thank you my son, that should be perfect, may God bless and keep you and may peace be with you." I ran my hand in the familiar sign of the cross in a form of blessing, if this idiot only knew.

"And with you Father, safe journey," he said tapping the roof in a signal that I could leave. I almost rolled my eyes and pulled out of the parking lot and hit the interstate speeding towards the hotel.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number by heart, although it has been years since I contacted him. I knew he would never change this number; it was the just in case number. I really didn't want to involve him but I didn't see a lot of ways around it. I needed help to ditch this car for an identical one without the GPS or I needed someone to drive it around to draw attention away from me. After just a few rings the cool smooth voice came over the line. "Compton." I almost growled, fucking Compton.

"Hello Boy'o, would I happen to be speaking to the Bill Compton, former resident of Bon Temps, Louisiana?"

"You would," he said coolly. "And whom may I have the pleasure of addressing on this fine evening?"

"Father Shamus O'Malley son." I heard a small whisper of keys barely being brushed; well at least he had gained some sense in the last five years.

"How can I help you Father?" I must have checked out on the database, and that was really saying something considering he was its inventor.

"I am calling in regards to a former friend of yours, Eric Northman."

"What about him?" he almost snapped. "And I would hardly call him a friend."

Thank you Gods he remembered the response whenever my name was mentioned in this manner and on this particular line, you never knew with Compton. Sometimes he was completely reliable and others times he would screw you over six ways to Sunday just like he had done with My Beloved. "Such harsh words boy'o, I have heard that the two of you were in fact _best friends,_ in fact I heard that you, he and his bonded _shared a nest in her farm house._"

He was quite for a long moment and then said, "Indeed, it amazes me that you managed to come across the information. No one knew about this."

Good Compton, perfect. "I heard Eric bragging about it recently in a bar in my homeland; of course at the time I didn't know that he was being sought after. I was only recently made aware of this by the King of New York."

"And what may I ask was Eric saying exactly." If this man didn't drive me so batty insane with his constant pursuit of my bonded I would kiss him. He remembered everything in the old script that I had set up for covert phone calls, depending on the various responses to the questions would identify the caller's correct identity.

"Let me think boy'o …. Oh yes I remember now, he was commenting about the cute little tattoo that Sookie had on her rear end and how you were so infuriated by her getting it when you discovered it that night whilst having your romantic turn with her."

I could almost hear Compton gulp; I knew that this narrowed the people it could be on the phone down considerably, only three more on the list: Bubba, Rasuel, and me, each of us with various responses. Bubba's was music notes of course, and Rasul's was a smoking pistol. "Indeed, well if it was really Northman he would know what the tattoo was of. Did you happen to catch what he said?"

I could almost hear him thinking _'Don't be him. Don't be him.'_ "Oh yes, he did say, as a matter of fact he had said it was the whole reason you were so upset by it. It was a Thor's Hammer if I recall correctly."

There was a long pause and I was practically dancing in my seat with glee as he took in this last response. Gods I missed all this subterfuge while I was gone. "Indeed, it sounds like you did encounter Northman. He was quite correct that tattoo did chap my ass, as you put it because it was a symbol that was dear to him and that was the whole reason she got it. Although I find it more humorous that she got something he considers so dear tattooed on her ass. I always found that to be somewhat degrading myself."

I ground my teeth; he was trying to get a rise out of me. "Indeed, I would like to ask you a few questions about him and Miss. Stackhouse if you are available to speak."

"I am actually in the middle of something. Give me your number and I will call you back in five minutes." This was standard procedure; he would call me back from a secure line. I gave him my number quickly and shut my phone.

Five minutes later exactly my phone rang. "Speak."

"You have come back for her?" Bill said.

"I have."

"You mentioned the King of New York. What does Robert have to do with this? He is the one who has been leading the charge to find you."

"I know, I spoke with him for some time last night and he told me quite a bit."

"So is that the only reason you are willing to reclaim her?" he growled. "Because you now know her reasoning behind fleeing and you feel like the ass that you are."

"Bill…" I sighed "partly that is why but I was already here, and whether or not I was willing to admit it to myself, I was coming home for her. It has been just as hard for me being away from her, as it was for her being away from me. At least she had the comfort of her friends to help her through it all; I had nothing Bill, NOTHING AND NO ONE!"

"YOU CHOOSE THAT ERIC WHEN YOU LEFT! YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD, NOT EVEN TO PAM, AND THEN YOU SHUT DOWN THE BONDS BETWEEN THE THREE OF YOU. THE GIRLS WERE SCARED TO DEATH. THEY THOUGHT YOU DIED, IT WAS MONTHS BEFORE WE FIGURED OUT YOU WENT TO AMELIA."

"I know Bill, I fucked up, I get it," I almost whispered. He spluttered and stuttered.

"You can't be Eric Northman. Did you really just admit freely that you were wrong?"

"I did, but I refuse to take all the blame here. Do you really blame me? Look at everything she and I went through. How many times did she push me away? And then she just left, not even a word to me, she left me this note that was supposed to explain everything but it really didn't explain anything. She left everything, every little thing that reminded her of me, of us, of our life together, she left the knife. It broke my heart; I didn't know what to do? I didn't know how to cope, for the love of the Gods I am a one thousand year old vampire and I was completely undone by a twenty something year old human woman. I was so bereft that I seriously considered meeting the sun just so that I would stop being so fucking weak. ERIC NORTHMAN HAS NEVER BEEN WEAK, except when it comes to her. Why would she think that I wouldn't be there for her? After everything I had done, after everything I had sacrificed? I would have understood Bill."

I felt all of my old turmoil rising up in me, I felt like my soul was shredding apart again and I had to force myself to remember that soon enough that rift would be healed. "You actually love her!?" he asked and stated clearly amazed by this sudden realization.

"Very much, and you should know that I mean it because you are the last fucking person I would want to show weakness of any kind too."

"Indeed. Do they know you are here?"

"No one knows, and don't you tell them. I wouldn't even have contacted you if it wasn't imperative to what I was trying to accomplish here and as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help brother."

This time there was no snide remarks, no angry words he said simply, "Tell me." I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I do not even know if you will be able to help. If you are still in Louisiana it will do me no good and I will have just wasted my time and showed you a side of me that I would never want anyone but her to see."

"I left Bon Temps not even a year after you did Eric. Once Sookie moved away I had no reason to stay. I was briefly involved with Amelia and we moved to Florida together, and although things between us didn't work out I came to love it here."

"Perfect," I said excitedly. I still had a long road ahead of me but it seemed that everything was going my way. The fates where ensuring my return to my beloved. As excited as I was I could hear the angry roar of the vampire well within me, hissing nasty little nothings in my ear about my foolishness of going back and allowing myself to feel, but I would be damned if I would let my pride get in my way again. Even if was only going to be a short time that I showed this side of me I needed to just '_Suck it up'_ as my beloved used to say and deal.

I quickly went over the plan with Bill, "Meet me at the InterFang Hotel; I assume that you can find your way."

"Of course."

"Bring a new car, doesn't matter what model, preferably something though that goes very fast, I will need a change of clothes as well. Perhaps something a little dressier as well as casual for when I make it back to New York to see this show Our Sookie put together. Also, bring a spare cell; I will have to trade with you Bill. I am going to need you to take the car and drive it around so that they will follow you and not me. By the time they figure it out hopefully I will have come and gone from Amelia's. I think I will have to disguise you too, I will need you to at least look like Shamus from a distance." I ran over everything in my head moving all the familiar pieces around the board, trying to see things from every possible angle.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my disguise Eric; I have many pictures of Shamus in the data base. It should not be too hard to come up with a similar facsimile to your appearance. Although there isn't much I can do about the height, I think I can pull something off," he said almost in a snit about it.

"Fine, fine. Bill make sure the car has tinted windows, very, very dark tinted windows, including the front one. Make them darker then Limousine tint and store several bags of donated blood in a cooler in the front. I am going to do something very reckless and I am going to need the blood to heal."

"What are you going to do Eric?" he said warily.

"I will rise before sunset and I get in the car and drive away before my tail can see me."

"Eric," he hissed, "you are a fool."

"It is necessary; make sure that you leave the car unlocked. You cannot allow them to see you Bill. You will have to take off as quickly as possible as well. I need as much time as I can to get to Amelia's and away before they find out I am back. I don't want Robert knowing I am here. He wants' Sookie Bill, he was asking me all kinds of questions on how to break the bond her and I share. If he knows I am here, I am afraid that he will try something stupid."

"He wouldn't dare touch either of you," Bill hissed.

"I am not so sure, if he gets it in his head that he can have Sookie by killing me I think he will try."

"Then he is a fool, you both are protected by mandate from the council itself."

That confused me, I remembered Robert saying something about the council taking an extreme interest in finding me and reuniting me with Sookie. I could not see any possible reason that they would do this. "Bill, I think there is something going on here that I am not seeing," I said putting on my best Sheriff 'tell me what I want to know' voice.

Bill just burst out laughing, an explosion of sound that startled me. "You can't use that tone with me anymore Eric, for the moment you have no power here in the United States. No, I will tell you nothing about the council's involvement."

"Bill I know it has been awhile since I have been out of the politics but not that much has changed in five years. Robert is stupid; he is going to do something, I just don't know what yet. I am not even sure how to prevent it or plan for it. I know nothing about him but what I can pick up is an extremely clever yet stupid mind. Did you know that he managed to get a hold of old security footage of me at Rhodes and at Fangtasia? That bastard has been studying my mannerisms to try and win Sookie over."

"It doesn't really surprise me, I will see what I can learn and I might be able to get a few things in motion to help protect you. I have to put some thought into it. Until tonight brother, try to be safe, and can I say I like this new you."

I growl. "Don't expect it to last forever. I am not going to be all moody and full of angst like you, besides Sookie never seemed to enjoy that side of you very much."

"Ahhh, there is the asshole we all know and love. I will text you with the details about the car, or better yet what kind of car are you driving? I will make sure to park it right next to yours."

"A numbers matching, 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500." I moan softly. Just thinking about the fact that I am driving her and will only be driving her for a short time more makes me want to rub one out just so that I can say I came in this beautiful machine.

I heard Bill moan a little as well. "You are not driving Eleanor."

"Well, well well, Bill Compton I had no idea that you were into cars. You always seem to be like such a backwaters kind of guy, always resistant to any kind of modernization."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Eric, but every man has got a weakness."

I laughed, "I said that same thing earlier. Casanova got me this car actually. He said he figured that I would enjoy driving such a fine piece of machinery after my long sabbatical."

"I should have known," Bill chuckled softly. "We have someone like him in just about every single state. Someone we can trust completely looking out for you. Even if you may not look like you and are able to fool everyone. Including my database apparently; which we really need to discuss how you managed this."

"Ah ah ah, a magician never gives away his tricks. Sorry Bill. You know he is not really Casanova right?"

"How would you know?"

"Bill, who are you talking too?"

"Oh right," he laughed. "I forgot you are the great and all powerful Eric Northman." He laughed suddenly. "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Wizard of Oz? It is one of Sookie's favorite movies."

"I have heard of it but I do not think I have ever seen it."

He laughed again and I got the distinct impression that I was missing some huge joke at my expense. "Don't worry about it. I will leave my cell phone in the car, leave yours in the Shelby. Good luck brother."

"Peace be with you my son," I said in my best Irish brogue. The only response was another trill of Bill's laughter as I clicked my phone shut. I got to the hotel in record time. I was not looking forward to leaving Eleanor behind; maybe I would buy one for myself once Sookie and I got settled. The idea definitely had possibilities. I quickly ran through the list of all of those possibilities. Sookie straddled across my lap, Sookie bent forward over the hood, Sookie laid out before me like a Thanksgiving day feast on the hood, Sookie sitting on the trunk at just the right level, Sookie giving me head as we are screaming down the road at almost two hundred miles an hour. "MMMMM FUCK," I groaned. Damn, it has been far too long and knowing that I am going to see her soon was not helping matters. Yes, I think I would definitely be investing in an identical car.

I paced my room restlessly; I had heard the vampires who were tailing me pull in some time ago. Fortunately they hadn't managed to get a room anywhere near mine. I really wanted to just take a shower and cut my hair so I could have the blonde back but I needed to stay in costume for a little while longer. Not even fifteen minutes before sun rise I hear a car pull in next to mine. After what feels like an eternity there is a light rap raping on my wall. Bill had finally arrived. I went to bed that morning knowing things were going just right. Once again just as I felt the pull of the sun's ray I said softly, "I love you Sookie."

*** Bill's Call ***

I sigh deeply to myself; I knew this day would come eventually. I think I had been lying to myself though and hoped that Eric would just never return. Maybe even after all this time, I hoped that Sookie would return to me. I was deluding myself though. She hadn't even had a boyfriend, let alone slept with anyone since he left. She was completely devoted to him. As angry as I was at him for leaving her, I also knew he had a good point.

Sookie pushed those she loved away, time and time again, convinced that they would leave, so that when they did it was easier for her to deal with. She could tell herself that it didn't matter because she knew that they would leave anyways. I think it has something to do with abandonment issues she has from her parents dying when she was a little girl. With Eric though, when he left, it forced her to do a lot of growing up really quickly. For the first time she really did care that someone abandoned her but she knew he didn't really abandon her, she had left him. She had pushed him away time and time again, this last time she had just gone too far.

No I couldn't be too angry with Eric, he really did love her. It was apparent how much he loved her by the extent he went to in hiding himself. He just couldn't cope with anything. He had been continuously on the move over the last five years; every time we found him he was gone again. We hadn't even heard rumors about his whereabouts in the last six months. I am guessing though it has something to do with this persona he has assumed, this Father Shamus. I laugh out loud, the very idea that Eric, the king of sin, is posing as a priest more than convincingly, is pure comedy.

From the rumors though, Eric has not really been his normal self over the last five years. No human has been with him sexually and the few that he attempted to take, just for blood in the beginning, he ended up pushing away, not even able to bare sinking his teeth in. I shook myself a little; enough of the speculation, I had a phone call to make. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. After just one ring I hear the familiar voice come over the line. "Yes?"

"He is returned," I say simply.

"I knew it would be soon, I was just unsure of the exact timeframe. Where is he? Is he safe?"

"For now; there are complications."

"Explain."

"He feels that Robert is a threat and you and I both know that Eric is no fool. He met with him last night; Eric informed me that Robert wants to break the bond that he and Sookie share."

"He would not dare," the voice hissed.

"I said the same thing, but Eric seems quite sure. Robert is having him followed."

"I take it that since Robert talked so openly with our young fellow that he is in disguise."

"Yes, he is a priest from Ireland, Father Shamus O'Malley."

I hear a soft chuckle. "That explains much of what I have been seeing these last few months."

"I am on my way to help the best I can. We are exchanging cars and phones. I will try and lead the tail away from him but if Robert is really determined …" I let the thought die off.

"I will think on it. Until I give you further instructions do the best you can for our young Mr. Northman and his bonded. I do not need to remind you that it is imperative that they reunite, all of our futures depend on it."

"I know."

"Keep me updated."

"I will Ancient Pythoness." She hung up on me without so much as another word. There was a lot riding on Eric and Sookie being reunited. I just hope that they can reach their full potential in time.

*** A Date with a Witch ***

I pull up in front of Amelia's a half hour after the sun is set. I really hope that she didn't do as I suggested and burn or sell the items that were in the bonding box. Or maybe she gave them to Sookie, or even to Pam. Gods I didn't want to have to ask for that box from either one of those two. I knew though that the things contained in that box where imperative to me and Sookie being reunited fully. I wanted to pick up right where we left off and I would need that box to do it. What if Amelia refused me? After everything I had found out about Sookie's situation I wouldn't really blame her.

Suddenly I was nervous; I really didn't want to deal with this. I shook myself slightly and looked at myself in the rearview mirror. Even though it wasn't the real me looking back I said what needed to be said. "You are no pussy Eric Northman. Get your shit together, no more hiding, no more running. There is no reason for you to be afraid of a little witch. Besides, you have to talk to her and find out what the incantation is to break the block on the bonds. Even if she doesn't have the box, you need that at least. You're Eric Fucking Northman get your shit together."

What if this wasn't the right thing though? All the 'what if's' spun in my head, around and around, in an endless cyclone of confusion and chaos. "**Enough!**" I scream at myself. I take that unnecessary breath. Yes, Sookie has done this to me, made me doubt my every action as the right one. I had to take the reins of this entire debacle in hand. I knew she wanted me back more than anything. I knew she had remained faithful to me over the years; I knew she freely admitted her mistakes. She had finally done all I asked of her without me even being here to push her into it. I knew that I wanted this as well; there was no point in denying it. "Resistance if futile," as one of Sookie's favorite villains used to say.

I slide out of my car and truly take in the house in front of me. Nothing about it screamed 'A WITCH LIVES HERE'; it was just a cute little cottage style home with white picket fence and tons of wild-flowers everywhere. I could see Amelia all over it though; it screamed her personality at me like she was standing right there. It was positively cheerful, just like her, almost obnoxiously so. I pushed open the gate and felt the familiar tingle of magic washing over me. Interesting, I shrug it off and continue up the curvy stone path to her stone porch. One last deep steadying, and might I add unnecessary, breath, there was no turning back now. This is right, this is best. I raise my hand and knock, once, twice, three times.

I hear her familiar voice flitting though the door and I can't help but smile. "Coming." I slip my hands behind my back clasping them together and bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet. She pulls open the door and I positively beam at her. She hasn't changed much over the years that I have been gone. I could make out a hint of grey in her hair that hadn't been there before but other than that, she was completely the same. She looked me up and down apparently trying to take me in and figure out if I was friend or foe. "Yes, can I help you?" she asks cautiously.

"Top of the mornin' to ya Miss Broadway, or should I say evening," I laugh at my own joke and give her my best wicked grin. I see a small smile creep on her lips but she quickly wipes it away replaced by more caution. "I certainly am hopin' you can be helpin' me." I was laying on the brogue extra thick, but I was amazed she didn't recognize me. I was standing right in front of her and she didn't know who I was. I am truly the master of disguise. I wink at her in my most charming and flirtatious way and her jaw drops and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Listen Padre, aren't there some kind of rules about you and flirting with women. I mean ya'll can't have sex so why even bother with the pursuit. Not to mention the fact that if this was the only reason you came to my door you're barking up the wrong tree. Why would you come to a random house just to flirt? You have no way of knowing if I am married or whatever. If this is your only purpose here I will bid you good day, I mean good evening."

Amelia tried to shut the door on me and I had to get her to continue to engage in conversation with her. I knew that if she shut that door she wasn't going to be opening it again without me openly revealing my identity. I really didn't want to do that, it wasn't safe. "Oh, but Miss. Amelia I don't think I am barking up the wrong tree, besides just because I am a priest doesn't mean I am dead. I find myself in great need and I think you could be just the girl to release it." I made sure to emphasize the word release and winked at her suggestively.

She stood there mouth agape and stared at me, going back and forth between blushing and being mortified that she might take me up on the offer and I laughed at that reaction. I sighed a deep feeling of contentment, it had been a while since I had flirted with someone at all. Hell it had been forever since I had had any fun. I will give Amelia this much, she was always fun to tease. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she spluttered. "Why in the name of all the Gods would I ever take you up on such an offer?"

My signature smile spread across my face, well more of a smirk. Sookie always said she never knew if she wanted to slap me or fuck me when I made that face. I saw a small flash of recognition on Amelia's face before she shook her head as if trying to convince herself that it was impossible. I rubbed my eyes to clear the contacts but make it look like an 'I'm exasperated' gesture. I put my hands on either side of the doorway, leaned as close to her as I could without being invited in, made sure she was looking me right in the eyes, waggled my eyebrows suggestively, and said, "I don't know girlie, I think I can be pretty persuasive, I hear that I am a real Viking in the sack," and winked at her again.

She gasped loudly and almost screamed, "Come in, by the Goddess come in." I nodded and smiled at her and went through the door. As soon as she had closed the door she launched herself at me in a hug. I swept her up in my arms and kissed the top of her head and laughed. I set her down gently and laughed again.

"It's good to see you too Amelia. If I knew that I would have beautiful women flinging themselves at me after going on vacation for awhile, I would do it more often," and laughed again.

She slapped my chest, I could tell she put all her effort into it but I could barely feel it. "Where the hell have you been Eric Northman?" she paused only for a moment and I opened my mouth to answer when she cut me off and said, "Damn it's good to see you. Are you going back to her?" she asked the last a little sheepishly. I cocked my head at her and gestured at her sofa for us to sit. She slapped her forehead. "I am such an idiot. Please sit; do you want a True Blood?"

"No, I am fine thank you Amelia." I looked at her sofa and couldn't help but burst into laughter after taking it in. It was the most God awful ugly sofa I had ever seen. It looked like something right out of the 80's. It was white but it had a floral pattern where the flowers were bigger then my outstretched hand. To top it off the flowers were Pepto-Bismol pink, it looked like some breather and thrown up flowers all over the couch. It was tacky and then some, which really surprised me, Amelia, had always had somewhat decent taste. "That is the ugliest couch I have ever seen Amelia. What the hell were you thinking?"

I sat down and she flitted to the rocker across from me and laughed. "It wasn't my choice," she raised her hands in surrender, "It was a gift and I didn't want to be rude."

"Who in the world would pick out something that awful for you? They would have to know nothing about you to pick out something so tacky that clearly isn't your taste but the gift of a sofa implies more than a friendly relationship."

"Bill," she said simply, rolling her eyes and laughing and I couldn't help but join her.

"Well that makes sense; he was always clueless when it came to his mate." I laughed and shook my head.

"Eric" she said hesitantly. "I don't want to be rude and it isn't that I am not more than happy to see you but why are you here?"

I looked down at my feet, it was now or never, I never looked up at her and asked, "Do you have the box Amelia?"

I felt the air swish as she moved across the room, I felt the sofa sink a little with her weight, and she gently took my hands in hers. "You are back for her aren't you? You are done finally running from her, you have had enough time to heal from what she did?"

"It still hurts, now more than ever, especially now that I know the reasons why she ran." I shook my head slightly. "I can't ever heal though, not without her." I could feel tears start to roll down my face. Damn it, hadn't I just told myself in the car I was going to stop being such a pussy? I wiped my tears away angrily.

"It's okay Eric; you don't have to be bad ass Eric Northman with me. I saw you that night; I saw what she did to you with her foolishness. You don't have to be embarrassed by it, at least with me you can always show exactly what you are feeling. There are no political ramifications for being weak in front of me. I promise I won't tell."

I looked up into her warm hazel eyes and smiled. "Thank you… for everything."

She nodded at me once, smiled and winked. "I went off on the both of them you know." I raised my eyebrow questioningly and she continued. "When they finally showed up at my house in New Orleans, I laid into Pam first about her being such an idiot for not even trying to persuade Sookie not to leave and not making her call you. I admonished her even more for not calling you as soon as she hung up with Sook and telling you what happened, instead of being too much a chicken shit at what your reaction was going to be. I told her 'why else do you think he blocked you too. You betrayed him just as much as she did.' She actually winced as if I had slapped her, it was great.

"Then I laid into Sookie, when she had first showed up she was so pissed at you for having the audacity for leaving I couldn't believe it and she was even more pissed that I went off on Pam for taking your side instead of hers. I told her 'what the hell did she expect was going to happen when she pushed you away again.' Then I told her everything, well almost everything, I told her how broken you were that night. I told her that you were so broken that you had to block the bond so that you could find some kind of peace. I told her how fucked up it is that you knew the one person you love doesn't love you enough to not run away from you. Regardless of her reasons, there was no excuse good enough to get any sympathy from me. She took your love and threw it back in your face time and time again and the worst part was that you knew you two would always be connected and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. I will tell you she felt about two inches tall by the time I was done with her."

I had a mixture of emotions running through me, sadness in the truth behind her words, pride in my little witch, realizing she was a true friend, and righteousness in the fact that I wasn't the only one who saw that this whole mess wasn't my fault. At least Amelia wasn't blaming me for leaving and even believed my actions to be justified. "You are a good friend witch, thank you."

"Anything for you Viking," she winked and I couldn't help but laugh. How it happened I wasn't sure but somehow I knew I could count her as one of my closest friends. I had never really cared for her when she lived with Sookie but she had done a lot for me.

I sighed in contentment as I felt another piece of my soul sliding back into place. One more step in the right direction. I wasn't sure if I would ever truly be the same man again after everything I had been through but hadn't I already started to change dramatically from the first time Sookie walked into my bar? "Do you have it Amelia, or did you follow my foolish advice?"

Without even saying a word to me she stood and walked across the room to a huge hope chest that was tucked away against the wall. She held her hands over the top of it and I could feel the gathering of power as she mumbled some words I couldn't quite make out. The magic pushed down into the chest and the lid popped open. She knelt down and rummaged about, pulling out books and clear glass bottles with different colored concoctions inside and finally between her tiny little hands she grasped the object of my desire. She stood and walked towards me and placed the box into my trembling fingers. I closed my eyes and just felt the weight of it in my hands; it was a very good feeling. I felt another small part of my soul heal with just the very presence of this box. I had no idea what she had kept and what she hadn't but this box meant everything.

I opened my eyes and stared down at it, caressing it gently, the soft velvet tickling my fingertips. When I had bought this box for our bonding knife I remembered I had thought of Sookie, the soft material made me think of her impossibly soft skin. I undid the little latch and opened the box; I almost burst in to tears again looking down at it. It had everything I had put there still nestled in the folds of red satin, Sookie's ring box, the picture of our dance, Pam's hair, the bullet that started it all and the one thing I wanted most: The Knife, our Knife, the symbol that Sookie and I belonged to each other eternally.

With delicate fingers I pulled the knife from the box. I handled it with the utmost care, as if I was holding a holy object. I closed my eyes and placed the cold steel to my lips, my snowflake tears falling out of my eyes and slowly ran down my cheeks and I didn't care. I just let the blade linger on my lips for what felt like hours. It felt like being reunited with Sookie herself. This knife meant so much to me and was part of the reason I was so crushed that she had left it behind so haphazardly. To me this knife was a symbol of our love and joining of our souls forever. I think I was going to have to buy a sheath for it; I never wanted this knife away from me again. If that meant wearing it everywhere I went then that is what I was going to do. Damn, I really was a sentimental sap.

I looked up at Amelia and couldn't find the words to thank her for what she had done; she held up her hand in a stop gesture and said, "Don't even bother; the look on your face is thank you enough Eric. Now, I also have your leather jacket here for you, as well as a change of clothes, and a formal outfit of yours. Follow me," she said, standing up and walking out of the room. I placed the knife back into the box and clutched it to my chest as I followed Amelia through the house. We went down a long hallway and she stopped in front of door about half way down, she opened it and pulled out a garment bag. The door had to lead to a closet. She handed it to me, turned away, and walked back down the hall; she stopped at the very end and opened up another door revealing a bathroom. "There are towels in the linen, feel free to use all my soaps and shampoos, get showered up and get that damn get up off. It is time for you to be Eric again. No more hiding." Before I could even say anything she turned and walked back down the hall.

I went in to the bathroom, it wasn't as luxurious as anything I had in my homes but then again over the last five years I had not had any luxuries. Most of the time when I bathed it was in a river or lake, it was very rare that I actually slept in a bed or bathed myself in an actual shower. I placed the box on the counter and grabbed some soft towels from the closet; I hung the garment bag up on the back of the door. I rifled through the drawers and found a pair of hair clippers, sure I was going to be bald for about four hours but it was the only way to get this dreaded color out of my hair. I grabbed one of the towels and laid it out on the floor to catch the hair when it fell so I wouldn't have such a hard time cleaning it up when I was done.

I quickly stripped my clothes and threw them unceremoniously by the door; I moved over to the mirror and went about shaving my head bald. The locks of red hair fell quickly, tickling and itching my naked body as they fell to the floor. When I was done my head was 'as smooth as a baby's bottom' as the breathers liked to say. I jumped into the tub/shower combo and turned on the water as hot as it would go. I languished in the hot water, letting it wash all my troubles away with every bead of water that hit me. When the water was finally starting to turn cold and I decided I had better start to wash. I scrubbed every inch of my body thoroughly; I made sure that every last inch of Father Shamus went down the drain. By the time I was stepping out of the shower I noticed my hair had already started to come back in. I must have been in the shower longer then I thought because it was now the length of what most men wear now-a-days if they are in corporate America, short but still long enough to style.

I dried off quickly, and unzipped the garment bag. I burst out laughing, inside was my standard black jeans, black wife beater and black Doc Martins. I looked at all the sizes and knew they would fit me perfectly. I was most impressed to say the least with Amelia; I couldn't have chosen better myself. I threw the clothes on and stepped in front of the mirror and took in my appearance. I had avoided any outfits that looked anything like this while away, it reminded me too much of her and the person I used to be. Plus I stuck out like a sore thumb enough as it was without being dressed in a way that would draw so much attention. I mean you would think that being dressed in all black would help you hide in plain sight but it never seemed to have that reaction on breathers or my fellow Vamps when it came to me. For the first time in five years looking in that mirror I saw Eric Northman truly looking back. A huge grin slid on my face. I turned and practically skipped back down the hall to Amelia's living room. Yes, I know, skipping, a very un-Eric thing to do but damn it felt good to be back.

On the back of the couch laid my leather jacket and another garment bag, I could only assume that it was my formal tux. I put my bonding box down for a moment so that I could slip into my jacket. I pulled the cool leather over my skin and felt a shiver of enjoyment run through me. I caught the smallest hint of Sookie's scent lingering still on the material and I smirked that small sexy smile I knew she loved. I heard Amelia gasp behind me; I looked at her and caught her staring quite obviously at my ass. I laughed my confident laugh that sent chills down any woman's spin and watched as it had that very effect on Amelia. Damn, it's good to be me, bonded or no bonded I loved the effect of women drooling over me. Sookie had hit the nail on the head when she said I was a damn peacock; I loved spreading my feathers for a good show.

Amelia visibly shook herself and said, "Umm… Eric, did you find everything."

"MMMHMMMM" I made the sound drip with sex and unspoken carnal deeds done in darkened corners. She shivered again, I stalked towards her and I watched her watching me as my muscles and tendons moved seductively under my shirt. Women couldn't help it, they where hypnotized by my body and I knew exactly how to work it in order to draw attention to every single inch. I could make a lesbian blush with want and desire, this wasn't cockiness this was fact. I had in fact done that many times. I wasn't really on the prowl for a roll in the hay but it felt good to stretch my seduction muscles, so to speak. I placed a chaste kiss on Amelia's forehead, turned off the sex charm and said, "Thank you for everything."

"You are such an ass," and slapped my chest, "a beautiful ass but an ass all the same."

"Sookie said my Ass was my best quality," I said shaking said asset a little and winked suggestively.

Amelia and I both bust into peals of laughter. I was truly enjoying the moment when she froze in place looking towards the street. "Eric, I think you were followed."

"I have no doubt, the King of New York seems quite reluctant to have Sookie and I reconnect. I doubt that I was followed, more like they figured Father Shamus would show up here eventually."

Just then I heard a gruff male voice coming from the front gate yell, "Northman, I know you are in there, I can hear you talking with the witch. Come out NOW!"

I cracked the front door just enough to see them and shout out my response, "What do you want?"

The were, I could tell he had to be a were from his scent, most likely a wolf, laughed menacingly. "The most gracious King of New York would like us to give you a tour through a few different states."

"Why, would a King whom I never met want to bestow such a gift on me?"

"He wants more time," the were said, clearly not pleased about something.

"If he wished to hold me prisoner why not just do it the old fashioned way? Beat, torture the whole shebang." I was not going to waste my time with word games on this peon.

"He can't, we have orders to not harm you any more then we have to in order to get you to cooperate. He wants more time with your human, to try and get her to see the light. If he can win her affections then we get to go back to the old fashioned way," he laughed again.

"Well sorry to disappoint boy's but I think I have to decline, I need to stay in and wash my hair tonight," I snickered and slammed the door. I was turning to Amelia to ask for an alternate route out when the front wall erupted in flames.

Amelia raised her hands and hissed out some words and I saw the flames slowly receding. "GO!" she shouted. "There is a door through the kitchen, get to Sookie. I got this under control; those assholes are going to pay for daring to set my house on fire. When you are ready to release the bonds simply say 'I want to feel Pam and Sookie again.'" I kissed her cheek, grabbed my garment bag and the bonding box and flew out the back door. I took to the sky instantly, heading back towards New York, back towards my life, and back towards my bonded. I guess my road back to Sookie was going to take longer then I had thought but my road to redemption for what I had done was finally at an end. I knew that I really needed no redemption for what I had done. I had done what any man would do and if all of what I heard was true Sookie knew the same thing. The only thing I had left to do was be reunited with her and to be whole again. No more torturing myself, I could finally allow Eric Northman to come home.


	5. Eric Fight and Flight and Subterfuge

Authors Notes: Hey ya'll, I am so sorry it took so long to get this out to everyone. Just a few notes before you enjoy the newest chapter. I wanted to get this out to ya'll so I didn't send it off to my editor before posting so don't be surprised when this chapter is replaced. It isn't going to be all that different just edited for mistakes. That being said, if you see comma errors or similar don't shoot me. I wanted ya'll to read the next installment. I am going to try and buckle down and get the next chapter written more quickly than this one but I thank you all for your patience with me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Much love ya'll.

Lilli

Eric – Fight and Flight and Subterfuge Oh my!

*** Amelia after Eric leaves ***

I hear the back door slam as Eric flees and I try to center myself to keep the stupid fire under control. Stupid fucking Robert, I can't believe he sent wares, let alone sent one's that are stupid enough to set MY house on fire. For fucks sake he was gonna pay for this shit. Thick acrid black smoke burns my lungs causing me to cough. I redouble my efforts on squashing the flames before I pass out from smoke inhalation. I feel the power flow freely though my hands as I pull the fire right out of the walls and banish it away. I know that from the outside this looks like I am pulling the fire into me or just slowly extinguishing it but that isn't the case. I just make the fire think that it never existed in the first place. Pretty friggin' cool if you ask me, I said a brief thanks to my mentor for teaching me this little trick before she passed on.

With the fire taken care of I could concentrate on the wares that had just cost me the majority of my living room and was fool enough to attack a witch's house especially one as powerful as myself. I closed my eye and pushed my power out and on the charred wall in front of me causing it to collapse outward. It doesn't look like it collapses, I suppose from an outside perspective it looks like one of those old cheesy westerns where they tie the ropes to the bars of the jail, hit the horse's ass and the whole wall fly's away from the main building. The wall hits the ground and I see my targets trembling just outside of my gate, well positive glass half full kind of outlook my wards hadn't allowed them through into my yard.

The power within me flickers and shocks me all up and down my skin, it was worse than being caught in an electrical storm but it felt so good at the same time, the power is just begging to be let loose. I suppose being bonded to the most powerful vampire ever has it's bonuses, it definitely gave me one hell of a power boost. I could feel that the stupid wares were getting ready to dart and I throw my hand up into the air causing them to crumple to the ground writhing as if they were being bound in silver chains. When I tested this little power on Sam he assured me that it felt like the real deal, even if it left no physical marks it hurt like hell. I lifted myself from the hole in my house and floated to the edge of my gate, the constant glow of my power flickered shadows across my hostage's faces. "You dare attack me. Do you know who I am?"

"No… no… no mam" the ware who had been quite confident and boisterous with Eric earlier said. Apparently he was going to be the spoke person for this little tête-à-tête.

"Fools, the pair of you." I growled. I lifted them in the air and flung them into my living room laying them both to rest on my couch with a little more force then was actually necessary. I closed my eyes and willed my house and lawn to become whole again just like it was before the fire, there was a small push of power and whoosh everything was righted. I was smirking as I walked back into my house through my now un-charred front door. The wares looked like they were about to shit themselves. I knelt in front of the spokesperson and hissed, "Was Robert really a fool enough to tell you to attack me and Northman?"

"If we had known…" he started.

"It doesn't matter you fool, you should have known, you should have thought before you acted and done a little research before you blindly followed orders. So I take it that Robert was a fool enough to order this?"

"Miss. Broadway I swear we didn't know this was your home. I would never have attacked you if I had known." I had to laugh, so the idiot had finally put two and two together and figured out who the fuck I was and figured out just how far up shit creek he had gotten himself for his lack of forethought.

"That point is moot idiot since what's done is done. Now you will answer me. What were your orders coming here? Was it just to obtain Northman?"

"No mam, secure Northman at any cost, kill the human witness that was inside. The King was very insistent on that you be disposed of. He told us you have been getting in his way when it comes to Miss. Sookie for years now."

I laugh a short burst of sound that caused the man to flinch. "I would say so." I turned and walked away from him disgusted with this stupid idiot. I flip open my phone and call my bonded. As I waited for her to answer I mused slightly at the audacity of my being bonded with a vampire to begin with let alone this vampire. She had convinced me that it was imperative to Eric and Sookie's future to bond and that my power boost by bonding to her was a necessary evil as she put it. Pythia told me very matter of fact that if I didn't go along with her little scheme that not only would my friends perish but the entire world we be set ablaze with the war that lurked on the horizon. What choice did I really have?

She finally answered the line after about eight friggin' rings, God damn vampires doing shit on their own time. "Bonded."

"Pythia."

I hear her hiss into the phone and I can't help but laugh. "Bonded, I know that you do not wish for our connection but I would appreciate if you show me more respect than this. Do not use my given name; it is not something to be made light of."

"What am I supposed to call you then? AP, or maybe her holy highness the Ancient Pythoness, what, please enlighten me?"

"Enough of this is there a reason you called, or was this call just to taunt and annoy me to no end because you are bitter about this bond. Although I must say that from the feel of things you seem to be enjoying your power boost. You would think that making you the most powerful witch on the planet would make you a little bit more grateful."

I snort but hold my tongue with the snide remark that I am dying to make, it will not due to be to rude at the moment with the current situation being what it was. "He was here."

"Northman?"

"Yes, he came for the knife. He just left, but Pythia I think that Robert is going to be an issue. He sent two wares to capture Eric and hold him so that he would have more time to win Sookie over and to kill me for being a thorn in his side when it comes to the entire situation. They flat out admitted to Eric that if Robert couldn't get his way soon that they were going to simply kill him to free Sookie from the bond as well."

We sat in silence for a long time, she was clearly mulling over everything I said. "Bring me to you." I huff slightly, I hate doing this and she knows it, I close up my phone and throw my conciseness out and down through our bond. Most of the time, because I am so powerful now because of the blood bond, I can just ignore the constant hum of her existence. I locked on to her and pulled, slowly I felt her come closer and closer and then bang she was standing in my living room.

Pythia had been the most respected woman of her time, foretelling the future to all that came and saw her in her temple in Delphi. She had been so valuable that eventually she drew the attention of many vampires, and just like Sookie she was sought after for her gifts. Once her power was proved to be genuine time and time again the vampires of that time decided that regardless of Pythia's wishes they were going to turn her. From time to time when I have managed to get her to speak of her past she will joke about how she of all people should have seen it coming. Although she says that she never has regretted being turned after many years of soul searching. She just wished that they would have gone against her will and done it sooner instead of waiting, the ravages of inhaling the scared smoke of the scared chasm took its tolls on her. Example, her sight was stolen from her, although she says she can still sense everything, she misses seeing everything with her own two eyes and not just her 'sight.'

Those two milky full moon orbs turned towards me and she nodded acknowledging my presence. "Pythia, it has been a while."I say.

"Indeed." She raised her eyebrow at me and turned towards the two men still mystically bound on my couch. She put her hands palms out facing the wares and closed her eyes, I held my breath. As much as I hate being bonded to her I loved watching such a mystical force in action. If I had to be bonded to someone at least it was to the Oracle of Delphi and not some random schlep like Robert or worse Bill. Pythia looks back at me and laughs slightly clearly amused at my inner monologue, fucking blood bond now I understand why Sookie was always saying that, I hate it when she reads me it always feels intrusive. I like having a little pieces of myself to myself, although whenever Sook is around that isn't possible so I guess this isn't much different. "So, what do you think, trouble?" I ask squashing my inner debates.

"I think so," she reached her hand out to me and after a moment of hesitation I slipped my hand into hers. The cool press of her fingers always surprised me and sent little shocks through me but I couldn't help but to feel whole with our fingers intertwined, it was like a little piece of my soul was returned to me. If this is how a true blood bond felt without the love or even sexual attraction behind it I didn't know how Eric and Sookie dealt with being separated all this time.

Pythia laughed at my inner monologue again and I really wanted to snatch my hand away and kick her but why fight it? She was very respectful of my space and we spent very little time together. "I am afraid we need to devise a plan for King Robert. Officially we can do nothing until he makes a move on them. All we have is conjecture at the moment and even with the testimony of these two having him removed will take time. There is still some that refuse to believe that Sookie and Eric will truly do any good when the time comes. If the time comes, some of these young pups have no respect for me or my ability and choose to not believe my words. Do you have a way to contact the Viking?"

"No, they set my house on fire and I sent Eric out of here as quick as I could. You know him; he would just be fool enough to do something that would prevent him from returning to her because he loves a good fight."

"Indeed." She chuckled.

"That and I didn't want him to see my power boost, that is going to take some explaining, and being that we have kept Sookie and Pam in the dark completely about what has been going on I figured it would most likely be best if he scadadeled."

Pythia closed her eyes and rubbed small circles on the back of my hand that she held with her thumb. It was more of an absent minded behavior, like she wasn't really aware that she was doing it but it clearly was soothing her helping her to concentrate and if I was honest with myself it was helping to sooth my frayed nerves as well. I closed my eyes and just focused on our connection and the feeling of completeness I felt standing next to her. After a time Pythia's ragged voice pulled me out of my pool of tranquility I had been languishing in. "They have vampires and wares all up and down the coast on the lookout for him. He will have to be very clever to avoid capture."

I snorted. "Have you ever met Eric in person, clever is his middle name and I have never met anyone better at subterfuge then him. You should have seen him when he showed up here, I had no clue who he was and I actually know him extremely well and spent a ton of time with him. It was unbelievable."

She opened her eyes and stared into my face, those two milky moons pulling me in like a fly to a bug zapper. "He was in disguise then bonded, but now he is not, he will be spotted and captured if he has no warning." She tapped the side of her head in a knowing manner.

"What do you suggest then Pythia, I have no way of contacting him? I have no connection to him so I can't poof to him or even pull him back here like I do with you. I suppose I could go and wait at some spot along the way and hope he finds me but there is no guarantee that he will find me."

She held up her hand to silence my ramblings, "He will contact Compton within the hour to let him know he is on the move. You have to call Compton and warn him about the traps set up between here and New York. I will take these two with me and start the process of getting Robert removed from his throne. Although I am not sure if I can convince them all before Robert makes his move on Sookie." She tentatively reached out and rubbed my cheek softly, it wasn't a sexual gesture just a comforting one, a need to be connected to the person who you are bound to on a spiritual level. "I wish that you would come and stay with me Amelia, we are stronger together then we are apart."

I drop her hand and step away from her, angry that I allowed the closeness. "I don't think so!" I said harshly.

"Soon enough." She smiled that knowing smile at me. I really wanted to scream and yell and curse her to high heaven and back down but that never accomplished anything, and believe me I have tried.

"Pythia, what would you have me do? I am not about to abandon my life and this thing, this bond, is only supposed to be to help Sookie and Eric. If I didn't love them so much I would never have agreed to it and you know it."

"I know," she said sadly "necessary evil as you like to say. Someday you will understand Amelia, it is better that we are attached. Maybe someday you will even come to enjoy it, the same way Sookie eventually did." She raised her hand to stop me just as I was about to start the familiar argument. "Just because we are not romantic does not mean that you will not come to enjoy this connection. We don't have to be romantic to enjoy each other's company. Enough of this for now send me back with these two and then call Compton. You don't have much time before Eric contacts him."

I sigh to myself; I think my word of the day should be frustration. "Fine Pythia, we will discuss this later." I nod towards the two wares and she walks behind them and places her hands on each of their shoulders. I close my eyes and push Pythia back to her home in Montana. She always says it's no Delphi but it's about as close to it in beauty as she could ask for. I shook my head eventually I was going to have to figure out how to deal with her and our situation. Now was not the time though to worry about my own selfish bull shit. I made my choice and now I have to live with the fall out.

I flip my cell open again and dial Bill's emergency line it rang and rang and eventually went to voice mail. Shit! Maybe he gave Eric his emergency line so that he had a clear line. I didn't really want to call his main cell number for this conversation I would have to be cryptic and hoped he just understood. I dialed his main line and within two rings he answered. "Compton."

"Bill, its Amelia, I am thinking of making a trip up to New York, I heard that you are headed the same way?"

There was a long pause and then. "Yes, I am, perhaps we can meet up at some point along the way. Do you have somewhere in particular in mind that we can meet?"

"I am not really sure when I am going to get there so I will call you within the hour and let you know for sure. I am going to be stopping about every 100 miles or so though, so make sure to be on the lookout for me."

"Robert will be very pleased that you are coming to visit. I heard that he was sending someone to investigate about Northman."

"Yes, come and gone but you know me I am an uncooperative bitch. I know nothing I see nothing. Oh, Bill we had some other visitors while the King's investigators were here too."

"Oh yes, anyone I know?"

"Naw just a couple of wares from a local pack… oh wait I forgot Pythia stopped by too. She was really missing me and she of course knew the wares as well so they went out to dinner after they left." Bill was one of the few that actually knew about my blood bond and exactly who it was to and that I always used her actual name. Not many people used it let alone knew it.

"You didn't go with them?"

"Naw, my stomach was bothering me."

"Well get lots of rest sweetheart before your trip."

"I'll try thanks Bill."

"Oh, did Pythia say if she was coming back into town any time soon?"

"No, but she said she might make a stop in New York if she has time and can get some things in order."

"Maybe we can all meet up for a show?"

"I would like that, talk to you later Bill."

"Me too, see you soon sweetheart." I roll my eyes at that I fucking hate it when he calls me that and I have had it twice in one friggin' conversation.

"Okay." I click the phone shut and start getting excited, Bill got my message about the wares waiting along the road for Eric and that I was attacked and that the bat AP is trying to put it all to a stop. "I just love the smell of subterfuge in the morning." I say aloud to now one in particular and burst out laughing at my own joke. With any luck soon Robert will be dethroned and Sookie and Eric will be reunited and all will be right in the world until the war begins. Please by all the Gods watch over Eric and guide him safely to Sookie.

*** Dodging the Gauntlet ***

The cool air whips my hair around my face, it had grown to just below my shoulders now and it kept getting into my eyes, and of course I forgot to grab a hair tie in my haste. I pull the chess board up in my mind and start moving the pieces quickly. I needed a game plan and it seemed like the first move was of course to call Compton and let him know what the hell is going on. Hopefully he can get someone to help Amelia, I am not one to run from a fight but sometimes you have to know when to fight and when you should fly so that you can fight another day.

After a glance around I spotted what I was looking for not far off the interstate that was buzzing below me and too my right, I think it was called a rest stop. Humans who have been driving for long periods of time pull their cars over to these areas to sleep or eat or tend to their bodily functions. Before the great reveal such places where good for a quick feed and fuck if a vampire was desperate. These places had no cameras to capture our images so if someone went missing because of an overzealous idiot then it would be much easier to hide who had actually done it because of the lack of evidence.

I landed in the little forested area that the humans had set up, Sookie had explained once it was to make them feel more at home in nature so that they didn't feel horribly about the hundreds of miles of concrete that they had desecrated there land with. She had also commented that in some places they even required that there be a certain amount of trees on each side of the road in order to help preserve this ideal, silly humans comforted by an optical illusion. I made my way to the bank of phones that were just outside the line of trees. Fortunately at this time of night there was very little human presence and the few that were here were too tired or to under the influence to think about why a strange man appeared out of thin air, I wasn't exactly hard to miss if someone saw me.

I picked up one of the phones and called Bill's main cell phone line, I knew that his emergency secure line was in the car he had given me, which of course was back at Amelia's, so calling an unsecure line was a necessary evil. The line didn't even ring one time before he answered the line and before I could even allow a single syllable to fall from my lips he said. "Eric, don't tell me where you are, I have to make this quick because they are going to trace it. Robert has his people all up and down the coast searching for you, be careful be quick use that thick Viking skull of yours for once. Subterfuge is the name of the game here Eric, you have been out of the game but I know you have it in you. Watch your back." With that last warning he hung up on me, what the hell! I took his warning to heart though and took to the sky.

I would be damned if Compton wasn't right though I wasn't in the sky but moments when four black SUV's pulled up to the rest stop. I pushed myself to my limits to fly faster and get out of there range before any of them could try and bring me down with a lucky shot from a gun. I flew through the night as fast as the winds would carry me and beyond, I flew until I could feel my body start to get heavy with the approaching dawn and still I flew. I had maybe fifteen minutes before the sun finally broke the horizon when I finally stated looking for a spot to dig in for the day.

Within moments I spotted the perfect spot, I knew this place well, heck I had been here many times when it was still a battlefield for The War of Northern Aggression, as Sookie likes to call it. Petersburg National Battlefield was the perfect spot to hole up for the day, even if Robert had his people here there was no way they could possibly cover every nook and cranny of this park. I couldn't even think that Robert would know I would be able to come this far this fast either.

I would just have to take my chances and pray to Odin that I wouldn't be found. The heavy smell of deciduous and evergreen trees permeated my nose, because it was fall the smell was heavy and palpable. I had always felt that during the fall, as they now call it, the smell was warm and earthy and felt like home to me. It was always an odd mixture of wood smoke, crispy dry leaves, and a undercurrent of rain and snow all wrapped up in a neat little package to present a **schmorgesborg**of scents and textures that appeased the eyes and lightened the spirit.

I found a nice little niche deep in the trees dead center of the park, I was very careful to not land anywhere and walk in, I made sure that I circled the area found the spot and dug in the moment my toes touched the earth so that I would not spread my scent around anymore then necessary. Once again the last thing on my mind as I felt the suns rays suck me under was my beloved "I love you Sookie, just one more day."

*** The next evening ***

The thing I always hated the most about finding my rest in the earth is that I always fucking forget that I am sleeping under feet of friggin dirt. After centuries of creature comforts, namely a bed, whenever I have to go under like this I forget and make myself uncomfortable by doing stupid things like opening my eyes or mouth when I first awaken. It has only gotten worse over the years though because I have awoken earlier and earlier and I end up having to try to cope longer and longer with dirt in my eyes and shoved into every crevice imaginable. So it really shouldn't have come as any surprise to me that when I woke two hours before sunset that I opened my eyes and yawned out of instinct and got a load full of dirt shoved into me. The second I did it I realized that I had messed up and so I had to lay there waiting counting the seconds until the sun finally sunk below the horizon and allowed me to escape my self-made prison.

The seconds crawled by but the moment that fiery disc slipped into its place for the evening I burst forth from the ground like water erupting from a geyser. I was not even three feet into the air and I could sense the enemies all around me. Not only had Robert sent wares but he had also sent shifters and Vampires too. There were easily at least a hundred of them spread throughout the park and they were all searching for me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I had to escape and quickly. They had managed to figure out I was here just not my exact location but with a force this large it was only a matter of time and as good as I was I had no intentions or delusions that I could take on one hundred wares, shifters and vampires singlehandedly and survive. I may be good but I'm not that good and I am most certainly not stupid by any stretch.

I knew the moment that I had been spotted because I heard shouts of "There he is, hurry up he's getting away." Shots exploded through the night, the whir and zing of bullets flew past me like angry bees. I pushed myself faster but not fast enough just as I was getting out of range one lucky bullet clipped my calf. "FUCK!" I roared. My body rocked with the impact of the bullet but there was no way I was letting these assholes get me. I am ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN no bullet is bringing my ass down so easily, especially not one that only hit me in my calf. It would work its way out soon enough, my only focus now was getting to Sookie, and then afterwards I would tear Robert apart for daring to attack me not once but fucking twice. For someone who had made such a study of me he was awfully stupid to not know who the fuck he was messing with.

Didn't he know you don't fuck with me and mine and he was doing just that? I let out a burst of laughter oh it was on like Donkey Kong, I was going to fuck this guy up. The very idea of going into battle made my cock twitch just as badly as it did when I thought of taking my bonded in that fine piece of machinery. With that thought my mind wandered to my bonded and I got even more excited about the idea of ripping that fucker Robert's head off and then going to my beloved and fucking her until she is begging me to release her from the endless waves of passion I would be giving her. A smile spread across my face, I felt like I was pulling a warm familiar blanket around me and I realized for the first time sense that night so long ago when I woke and knew my bonded was gone, I finally felt like myself. It was definitely good to be back and I truly intended to enjoy it.

When I landed in New York I realized that it had taken me a mere hour and a half to get there from Virginia. I was a little shocked at this realization, it should have taken me the entire night to get this far and I was suddenly giddy with the realization that I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. I wouldn't be going one more day without her by my side; I would end my long banishment from my life tonight. I made my way quickly to the Waldorf Astoria and entered through the Park Avenue side. The place fucking oozed with class and indulgence, marble and fine crystal practically dripped from almost every surface. I made my way to the reception area; there was a pretty little brunette behind the counter. She looked up from her computer and I saw the look of shock and then lust roll over her face as she took me in, and I hadn't even put in any effort into looking good yet. Yeah, you still got it Northman, I gave her my sexiest smile as I swaggered towards her and she in turn beamed up at me. I could smell her desire rolling off her and permeating the air around me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and I saw a deep blush sink into her cheeks.

"Welcome to the Waldorf sir, how may I _service_ you this evening?" I caught the double meaning in her words and laughed again.

I leaned onto the counter and gave her my best bedroom eyes and watched as her eyes dilated and heard her heart race so quickly that I thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. I was practically jumping up and down knowing I was affecting someone so strongly and I was actually getting enjoyment out of it. I had no intentions of fucking this pitiful woman but I couldn't help but revel in the attention she was paying me, just as I had with Amelia the night before. I only had eyes for one woman but it was nice to play the game. "Well my dear," I said seductively taking her hand and brushing her pulse point on wrist lightly with my lips. "I find myself in need of accommodations."

She gasped slightly as I breathed across her wrist. "Do you have reservations?" She said in a breathy whisper.

"Eternally." I cooed and winked at her and I heard her breathing hitch slightly. Fuck this was too much fun but if I didn't back off she was going to be throwing herself across the counter at me and I really just wanted to just wash and change in order to get to Sookie's show tonight. I released her hand and gave her just a little nudge with my glamour so she could get a handle on herself and become the professional that she was and not the puddle of lust and desire I had turned her into with so little effort.

"Name?" she asked in her most professional voice, I had another jump of giddiness with seeing her bend so quickly to what I wanted her to do. I used to live and breathe and eat this game up, it had been too long.

"Northman, Eric Northman." I said.

"Is that like Bond, James Bond?" She joked and let out a small tinkle of laughter.

I put on my best Sean Connery accent and said. "Royalty blended shaken, not stirred and don't forget the extra olives sweetheart." She burst into a fit of giggles as she was working furiously typing away on her computer.

She was gasping for breath trying to control herself and said. "Yes Mr. Northman you do indeed have a reservation here that is always open and fully comped. Do you have any preferences as to which room you would like for your stay?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her shock at the fact that I had a standing reservation with the hotel for any room I desired. I could see the questions buzzing in her brain that she was too polite to ask. Normally I would never let my business be known by any human but I was in a good mood tonight and feeling quite generous so I decided to sate her curiosity. "I can tell that you are curious about how it is that I have a standing reservation that is fully comped, am I correct?"

She nodded and leaned in closer to me, as if she was about to get some juicy gossip and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "I helped the Astor family solve there feud and merge the two companies and form the Waldorf=Astoria instead of just the Waldorf and Astoria. You know that they were to separate hotels originally?" She nodded and I shrugged "So as payment and because the cousins were dear friends of mine, and knowing my true nature, they gave me a room to stay in whenever I was here in New York."

"Oh my God, you helped form all of this, the best hotel in all of New York and the United States, that's amazing." She gushed.

I shrugged and smiled at her I couldn't help but preen like a peacock just a little bit. Thoughts of Sookie flashed across my mind's eye, she both hated and loved it when I preened. She always said pretty is as pretty does and being an arrogant ass was not pretty. I pulled myself together quickly I had to get my ass in gear; games were just not on the agenda tonight. "I think, I will take the royalty penthouse for my stay, can that be arranged."

The little gal pulled herself together quickly, turned to her computer and jumped to work, after just a few short moments she said. "Yes, Mr. Northman that can be arranged for a few days. Do you know how long you will be staying with us?"

"I am not sure really, I have some business to attend to here. Is there a time restriction on the room?"

"Well… there is a diplomatic party coming in a few days and they specifically requested that suite but if you are still here when they arrive I will just make a note that there was a mix up with their reservations so that they have to stay in a different room." She winked at me, I couldn't help but smirk yeah I still got it. She launched into her schpiel that you always get when checking into a hotel. "Here's your keycard, it allows you access to your room of course and all of our amenities including the spa. If you have time after you business I would suggest that you take in a show. There is a new one that has become very popular, very quickly here. It's actually such a beautiful show, I have seen it myself ten times at least, and I just can't get enough of it." She gushed and my stomach felt like it dropped into my toes. "It's called Scarlett and Leif: A Story of Love and Loss, it's such a beautiful love story, I highly recommend it. I don't think it's had a single bad review sense its inception."

"I will have to do that, thank you for your help." I took my key quickly and walked to the bank of elevators, Amelia really wasn't kidding, when fate makes up her mind she gets what she wants. This hint wasn't as subtle as the last but it was definitely a nudge in my beloved's direction. "I get it; you can stop pestering me for the moment." I said out loud to no one and every one hoping someone would get the point. I found my room easily showered and changed and was looking quite dapper if I do say so myself, wait they don't say dapper now what is it debonair, dashing, fucklicious, well maybe that last one was just Sookie.

I made one last quick check in the mirror and off I went, down the hall, in the elevator, through the lobby, where the pretty little receptionist's jaw was on the floor with my costume change, yep definitely fucklicious, giving me a little spring in your step, out into the street, and finally in front of Carnegie Hall. I stood in the shadows and watched as the crowds poured into the theater for tonight's production including that traitorous bastard Robert. On his arm is that little red head Lola from his compound. How this idiot ever thought he would be able to win Sookie when he had arm candy with him beat the hell out of me, his level of stupidity astounded me. Casanova was right no one really saw her when they looked at her, she was just a toy to be played with and cast aside once they grew bored of her.

You know that saying speak of the devil and he shall appear yeah well with the thoughts of Casanova on my brain and as I am stepping out of the shadows to enter the hall, he stepped in front of me halting me in my tracks. "Cass what the hell?"

"Sshh Eric," he said placing his finger to his lips. "I knew you would be here soon so I have been watching for you. Robert has people waiting to inform them if the ticket reserved for you is used." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ticket and handed it to me. "Here use this, it's for a very private box that will ensure you not be seen by Robert." He clasped my shoulder tightly and I was moved, Casanova had saved my ass again. Fuck, I owed him now.

"Cass … I…"

"Think nothing of it brother, now go and get your girl." He winked at me. "I will keep Robert distracted and away from you tonight whenever you are near." He tapped the side of his nose, smiled slightly and disappeared into the theater. I took a deep unnecessary breath, here's hoping my luck hold's out, I may have been out of the game for awhile but everyone else's subterfuge seems to have grown exponentially since I left.

I walk through the large double doors and hand my ticket to the pimpley faced teen boy standing in the middle of the grand entrance. He took one look at my ticket and he paled, his head shot up and he waved, at what was obviously, his manager. Shit, shit, shit, I really hope Cass didn't fuck me over. The young man handed my ticket to the manager who in turn looked at it and blanched. He bowed to me slightly and said "Right this way sir, I will show you to your box and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"Of course, thank you for your hospitality." I nodded at him and smiled like I knew what the fuck was actually going on. Gods I hated this, everyone else is playing the game except me because I had no clue of too many things. For the first time I felt like a pawn in my own life. The manager bowed to me again in front of private box and repeated his earlier words; I waved him away politely and took my seat. I knew there was still some time before the show began and I tried to concentrate on my surroundings, people watching Sookie used to call it. I couldn't concentrate though; I kept getting little pings of emotion leaking through the seal of my bond.

I tried to contain myself, I should just wait to see her but the urge to just catch a glimpse, or a word from my beloved was too much to bear. I stuck my head out of the heavy curtains that separated my box from the rest of the theater, checking the hall quickly to see if it was clear. I couldn't see anyone, so I closed my eyes and tuned in with my other senses, I couldn't hear anyone in the immediate vicinity either. It must be too close to curtains up for anyone to be wandering the halls. Perfect, I slipped into the hall and snaked my way through the various twists and turns that lead towards the back of the theater. I could just pick up the smallest wisps of my bonded's scent.

Luck or fate or the Gods whatever was on my side again as I finally made my way to the backstage area that contained the dressing rooms, without being detected. Which room was she in though, choices choices, there was about fifteen different doors in the long hallway. I closed my eyes and tried to get a hint of where my bonded was. Her scent was all up and down this hallway and it was making it difficult to figure out exactly where she was. I heard someone coming, a human by the sound of it, I floated up to the ceiling and waited. Sure enough a handsome young stage hand stuck his head into one of the dressing rooms about half way down and said. "Ten minutes to show time Miss. Stackhouse," BINGO!! I heard her sweet melodic voice float out from the slightly cracked doorway. "Thanks Ernie, I'll be right out."

Ernie the stage hand pulled the door shut and quickly made his way down the hall, he looked like he was in a hurry to check on last minute things before the show began. I floated closer to her dressing room not knowing when that stage hand will be returning and I didn't want to be spotted, at least not yet anyways. I was directly above her doorway I could clearly hear her having a one sided conversation, she must be on the telephone. Her sweet voice echoed out to me, although I doubt anyone else could actually hear her, but I would know that voice anywhere and it tugged on my heart. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself through the door and take her into my arms and never let her go.

My whole body twitched with the need of wanting her, she was so close. So fucking close, I could almost taste her on my lips. Soon Northman, patience, I want to see what my little Southern Belle has been up to. I hear her confirm to whomever she is talking to that indeed her show is being picked up to do off Broadway all across the country.

After a long pause and a small sigh I hear her say, "I know, Pam…" my undead heart could have leaped out of my chest. She was still close to my child, and from the sounds of their conversation they were closer than they ever where previously. I felt a swell of pride that my child was still looking out for my beloved even if they weren't living in the same state anymore.

There was another pause and I could tell that Sookie had to be listening to whatever it was that Pam was saying to her and then she said. "I miss him, I wish…" It took every ounce of restraint I had not to fly through that door right at that second. The ache in her voice consumed me to the very core of my being. I was just starting to think this was stupid, why am I waiting until after this show to see her? Did it really matter if I saw her now or later? I mean really I wanted her and she clearly wanted me, I could feel the ache of her pain cut through the barrier of the block like a hot knife and it pierced me more deeply than any enemy's sword ever had.

My self-restraint was just starting to fly out the window when that annoying little stage hand came bursting through the door of her dressing room. "Two minutes Sookie get your ass in gear, tell Pam to call you after the show," He said clearly angry, I noted two things by his reaction, this little phone call between Pam and my beloved must be a ritual of theirs if he knew exactly who she was talking with and although he pretended to be angry with her I noticed that as he walked away he had a smile on his face shaking his head back and forth. I had seen that smile before many, many times on the faces of various men in Sookie's life but most often I had seen it on Sam's face. He had to be close to her to talk to her in such a manor without her flying off the handle and he was just head over heels enough for her to tolerate her eccentricities. I had the sudden urge to swoop behind him and drain that fucker dry.

Before I could act on my foolish and childish impulses, Ernie the stage hand was saved by my angel emerging from her dressing room. The world stopped for me in that moment, all I could see was her, she was leaner but her muscles were more developed and refined from dancing. She no longer sported the golden kiss of the sun on her skin but the pale beauty of her body took nothing away from her. She looked like a goddess of the moon, and her skin practically glowed with her inner beauty radiating from every pore of her being. I floated slowly behind her, as close to the ceiling and in the shadows and I could get, I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. I knew I could be discovered at any moment but I really didn't give a fuck, let them see me. As long as I could remain looking at that beautiful figure in front of me I would die a thousand final deaths.

I watched her as she changed quickly right in the open, I had a quick flash of anger and shock run through me simultaneously, my little flower was extremely shy and would never undress in front of everyone. It was all pushed aside though as I got my first glimpse of that perfect body and all the shock and anger in the world couldn't hold back the tidal wave of lust and need that was now crashing into me. She began to pace restlessly back and forth on the side of the stage waiting for her cue to begin. Clearly she still hated being the center of attention and yet she had willingly chosen to do this as her profession.

Ernie came up next to her and whispered softly, ""Thirty seconds," she nodded once and I watched as her game face slid on. She was still clearly struggling with some inner debate even though she was focused and ready to perform. She fell to her knees and I was almost undone right then, I wanted to rush to her and scoop her into my loving embrace and fix whatever it was that was wrong with her that had caused her to fall to the floor. I then heard the most profound thing I had ever heard in my life. Sookie was praying. "God, bring my Eric back to me and if you can't return him to me watch over him. Let him feel how much I miss him every day. Let him someday at least forgive me for all the pain I caused him. I am sorry that I spurned the gift you gave to me Lord. I know that we were meant to be and I am truly sorry. I love you Eric."

Tears as cold as snow, burned their way down my cheeks, oh for the love of all that is holy this woman was the death of me. I was comforted by that thought though, she wasn't the death of me as in my final death never again would I walk this earth kind of way, although if anyone ever fucked with her I would have their guts for garters and their eyeballs as earrings. No, she was the death of everything I ever thought I was or would be. After everything she had been through she was still as pure and selfless as ever. I saw her stand and heard someone start a speech off on the stage.

I quickly flew back to my box in mere seconds and arrived just in time to see Sookie take the stage. The house lights fell and a bright spotlight shone down on her illuminating her tiny from perfectly. She was grace and beauty personified. The woman in the center of the stage prattled on and I was barely listening to her all of attention focused on my beloved. The familiar tempo of the woman's words caught my ear and I forced myself to pay attention. As I realized what she was saying I almost burst into tears. She was comparing Sookie and I to the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, just the thought of that moved me. Sookie thought of us as a tragic love story that ended horribly. Now more than ever I wanted to give my sweet Sookie her happy ending.

The first song burst forth from the speakers just as the woman who had been speaking left the stage. I watched Sookie swirl and twirl across the stage, with no effort I realized that it was the night we first met. I watched as "I" sat aloof in my throne as Sookie was drawn to me, only to be pulled away by Bill time and time again. Finally she was right in front of me and "I" leaned forward to take her hand in mine and just as our fingertips brushed Bill yanked her away again. As beautiful as the dance was and as moved as I was by her portrayal, I almost had to laugh. Yes, I was definitely drawn to her from the first moment I laid eyes on her in that pretty little dress, and yes I did start to love her from that first moment but she was anything but drawn to me at that time. A more accurate portrayal would have been her getting in my face and slapping the shit out of me for my arrogance. That fire and passion is what had begun the process of melting my cold dead heart.

I watched our lives together play across the stage in and endless array of movements and music. It was really amazing, every single dance was slanted towards Sookie and I being truly in love with each other. Perhaps this is how she sees it all now, hmmm what is that human saying hind sight is twenty twenty. My little ballerina had been doing some serious soul searching over the last five years. She finally saw everything I did for her clearly and why, because from that first moment we were in the bar we were both undone. We loved each other even if neither of us would truly admit it. I watched as "I" carried her up a large staircase, and I realized this was when we had our second blood exchange in Jackson when she had gone to save Bill's worthless ass. Realization hit me ahhh, that's where she had come up with the name for the play, she had made that silly comment about Rhett and Scarlett and I had gone to Jackson as Leif Erickson in disguise to protect her.

Our lives proceeded again in front of my eyes, the witches curse, my leaving because of losing my memories after, the fire in her home, the battle in New Orleans, one thing after another and all centered around the two of us. The lights fell and I could hear the set being moved about again, when the slow illumination filled the stage, I saw Sookie and I at Rhodes and I could feel a change in the air. This was our night, the night, the night I was bound forever to her and her to me. The first beat's of Like A Prayer floated over the crowd and I could see that the perspective of what was about to occur had shifted.

I saw myself waiting in the wings as Sookie and Andre struggle in the hall and I burst through the doors to her side. I pull her to me and push her behind me to protect her from Andre. I watch Andre's head fall in defeat and Sookie and I turn to each other and start a slow dance together. I could tell that I was clearly rejoicing having been her savior again. The words of the song were hauntingly true she was my dream, my home, my everything and I would never let her ago again.

I remember Sookie not being so excited about our exchange that night though but the sentiment wasn't lost on me. I watched the knife slash both of us and bind us together and we danced around the sudden carnage at the trial. Sookie and I stood hand and hand above a fallen body and I could see she was trying to pull away a small bit as I reached up and brushed her face slightly with my free hand. I heard my words from that night echo through the speakers blended perfectly with the tempo, "I like us like this, you will like us like this too." Our heads go down and the lights fall.

When the lights rose again Sookie was in that magnificent blue dress we had our first real dance in. No Air started to play as Sookie and I joined in the middle of an array of dancers. She was flung around and thrown into the air over and over again, just like I had done that night. I saw us truly happy in that moment, with everything that happened; with all the potential danger that was lurking on the horizon we had been truly happy in that moment.

That moment I admitted to myself for the first time I was in love with her and perhaps with all this time she has had, examining all of her memories she knew it too. The tears started to flow again freely as I realized just how much I loved her, my love for her had never faded from that moment it only grew to an unfathomable thing, it was so large it burst from my body and showered down around me. I heard other's around me snuffling and I was shocked to see that there wasn't a single dry eye in the house. Everyone felt it, Sookie had managed to show everyone just how much I loved her and every single person was so moved by how big our love was that they had to cry at the beauty of it.

I watched as our lives began to spin and twist in almost fast forward across the stage. The two of us truly coming together again and being truly happy. Then she ran from me, and I in turn ran from her and she realized how broken she was without me. She showed herself lost and angry at the things she had done. Her every movement told the story loud and clear like she was beside me whispering the words in my ear. The last song came over the speakers and I could already feel my heart begin to break. The slow steady rhythm of Janet's Where Are You Now came to life and I watched, she started out on a small couch staring into a fire swaying back and forth with the rhythm letting the words of the song and her slow rocking speak exactly how she feels in the present.

I saw a ghostly form of myself flit on the stage behind her and Sookie turned around and he moved quickly out of her sight. She rose and chased my ghostly form across the stage, not in desperation but more symbolically chasing the dream of me, the memory of me, but at the same time hoping that I am happy and yet being so broken by all of the things she has done. The song was really perfect, I had never heard her feelings more clearly then in this moment. It was like the song was written specifically to fill this moment in space and time for our story.

The last notes faded away and I saw her crumple to the ground in a puddle of tears and regret. The sudden silence was deafening and no one wanted to break the spell Sookie had cast on us all, we were all caught in the extreme sorrow of Sookie's loss, my loss, our loss. The girl from the beginning of the show, (as well as the man who was betraying me,) walked to the middle of the stage and began to quote the end lines of Romeo and Juliet. I took a deep breath and shivered when I heard her say "Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd," she gestured towards my ghostly persona who was hovering just on the edge of the stage, "and some punished," and waved down towards my beloved. I felt goose pimples raise on my flesh an experience I hadn't had since I was alive.

It was true Sookie was being punished every day by herself for the things she had done. Cass and Alexander were right; Sookie has been paying a penance for all the things that occurred. She knew with a certainty that what she had done was wrong and was showing the world how much she loved me every day. She forced herself to relive our love and our loss every single day to try and repay me for the things she had done. The girl's last eerie words caught me again as she said. "For never was there a story of more woe then that of Scarlett and her Leif." Not as poetic as Juliet and her Romeo but the effect was the same. The entire theater erupted in the sound of thunderous applause and everyone rose to their feet. I watched the curtain fall and Sookie was still crumpled on the ground, I could see her shoulders shaking with real sobs. I was a dick of monumental proportions. I wouldn't take responsibility for everything that went wrong but I sure did fuck up big time.

"I want to feel Sookie in our bond again." I whispered. With a whoosh that was almost sound I could feel my bonded's sorrow wash over me. Although in some ways I felt whole in others I was shattered, she was just as broken and fucked up as I was. The last five years hadn't been any easier on her then they had been on me. I was a complete and utter dick. After several rounds of bows and curtsy's Sookie came to the stage and spoke eloquently about never letting love pass you by and holding on to it tight and never being afraid of what you have in front of you because some day it might be gone. Fuck I was a dick.

The theaters patrons slowly filed out and I couldn't bring myself to leave. I had to go to her, I could feel her pain radiating through my body. I had to fix this. I must have sat there in a daze for at least an hour when I finally found the strength to go see my beloved. I made my way back through the now darkened corridors of Carnegie Hall. I could sense very few people left in the building, a few humans and one Vampire. I hiss at the thought, I knew exactly who that vampire was. Cautiously I approach the hall that leads to her dressing room. I could feel Sookie's anguish tearing through me; I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably. Tonight's performance was harder on her then it normally was and I knew that was due in part to my actual presence during it. Even if she didn't know that I was actually there I could tell that she was speaking directly to me with every inch of her body as she moved across the stage.

I stood at the end of that hall trying to find the words within myself that would make it all better, to take away all the pain and suffering that I had put her through, that we had put each other through. I sensed that stupid Ernie guy again approaching rapidly towards the hall way and I shot to the ceiling. He knocked and there was no response from her room, he knocked again a little more forcefully and there was still no response; he knocked a third time calling her name as he did it and she still did not answer. I could feel that she was completely oblivious to the entire world; her entire being was wrapped up in pain at everything she has been through and lost.

I watched Ernie hesitate for a moment, clearly debating within himself if he should leave or if he should go in. '_Just leave fucker_,' I thought to myself. '_I will take care of my bonded as soon as you leave_.' The things that needed to be said, the actions that needed to be taken for Sookie and I to reconnect was too private. No one needed, or deserved to witness our reunion. Ernie turned away slightly and took one step away from the door, '_Yes, run along little human_.' I thought to myself but he changed his course and walked into her room.

For fucks sake, I felt a battle raging within me, why couldn't I just go to her now, why did I have to wait until we where alone? I wanted everything to be perfect that's why. After so many years of us being apart I wanted ever millisecond of our reacquaintance to be spoken through our bodies and soul's. Of course we would need to talk eventually but our initial reconnection was going to be a carnal thing. I know my Sookie is going to take me back without question but I also know that she would not be pleased if I allowed her to become carried away and do something her proper Southern manors would deem inappropriate.

I hear low murmurs of conversation taking place between Sookie and the annoyance that was standing in my way. He tells her that the King is waiting to see her. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I closed my eyes and prayed to the fates. '_If you want us back together so badly why are you throwing obstacles in my ways __**DAMN IT**_!?' I felt very clearly a small slap and a shove from an unseen force that could only be associated as a direct response of my questioning. It said very clearly. '_We have our reasons and do not ever question us again_.' Fear rushed through me, fuck me I had never had an direct answer to my questions before and I didn't much care for the fact that they were able to cause me harm without even being in my presence.

My focus was pulled back to the room beneath me and I could hear that annoyance raising his voice at Sookie, I could tell from the nearness of his voice that he was almost pressed completely against the door and with every word that he spoke he was getting more and more annoyed with her. "Sookie, why do you keep putting yourself through this? If you can't take doing this production we can give your part to someone else. I know that it is really personal for you, but when you have these nights, well it scares me, they get worse every time. You should move on, forget Leif, or whatever his name really was. Move on with your life Sookie, we all care about you and don't want to see you hurting any more. Date for goodness sake, find another production to work in; you will still make money off of this one, your story will continue being told even if you aren't here. Or if you don't want to work just go on a long vacation, somewhere warm, you used to talk about how much you loved the sun. DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING!" He finished clearly in a huff.

I expected my fiery phoenix to fly off the handle at him; she never would tolerate anyone speaking to her in such a way. Instead I was taken by surprise when I hear her sigh and agree with him. I was completely floored; she said she might go somewhere cold somewhere that is more isolated. She complains that her brain is vibrating from the noise of the city and she could use a little peace. I watched as Ernie took his leave from the dressing room and headed towards the hallway that lead to the seating area. My thoughts spun in my head contemplating Sookie's words to Ernie.

I didn't understand these reactions from her, for one she didn't get upset with this blood bags presumption in telling her what she needs to be doing. Secondly why was she continuing to subject herself to a place that was clearly causing her grief mentally and wearing her down physically. She must really love doing what she is doing in order to continue to tolerate all that she would have to endure being here. That is why I hadn't truly expected her to be in this city. The press of human minds would become overwhelming for her. She always suffered so greatly having to hear all the evil inside people's heads.

My train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Robert; I had to contain myself from growling out loud and launching myself at him. He had shot me and chased me up and down the eastern sea board and I was really fucking sick of his ass. Not to mention that he had ideas of the most inappropriate kind concerning my beloved. Unbelievably he walked right underneath me and never detected my presence, how this was accomplished I wasn't sure but I have a feeling I owe another prayer of thanks and gratitude to the fates and Gods for watching over me. A wave of warmth, love and understanding washed over me, it a very clearly a message simply put 'No thanks necessary.' Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, as Sookie loved to say, this message and such direct involvement showed me that large forces were at work to ensure Sookie and I reunited. We truly were fated to be together, our destinies would forever be intertwined.

My attention was drawn back to Sookie's dressing room was forced into the hallway by Robert. Lola was clearly in a huff that she was being dismissed. "Return to compound now." Robert commanded quietly.

"Robert" she wined at him.

"NOW!" he said with more force.

Her face turned bright red rivaling the flame of color in her hair. "When will you return?" she demanded. Wow, this one had balls that's for sure.

"When I feel the need woman." He spat at her.

"I see no reason for you to be alone with her." She said disdainfully.

"What I do is none of your concern." He looked incredulous at being questioned by this little human woman. I almost had to laugh; this woman was a lot like Sookie in the beginning of our relationship. Her fiery temper may have cooled but she would always fight you tooth and nail if she saw it as necessary.

"You have to be joking, I am your woman, and it is entirely my concern what you are going to be doing behind closed doors with **HER**!"

Robert lunged forward and grabbed her arm shaking her slightly. "What I do is my business and mine alone, now I gave you an order. Remove yourself from my sight before you regret it. **NOW GO**!" He shoved her forcefully into the wall opposite the dressing room he turned and reentered Sookie's dressing room and closed the door behind him. This imbecile thought to win Sookie's affections, what a joke. If she only knew how he had treated Lola, all the things he had done to try and keep me from her, Sookie would stake his ass herself. Lola turned on her heel and stomped off down the hallway, quite clearly unhappy with the turn of events in the evening.

I heard Sookie's muffled sobs and I leaned in closer to listen in to what was occurring in the room below. "We will find him Mia Bella I promise, we will find him." I felt my rage starting to build, is this guy for real. He was so obviously lying to my beloved and she wouldn't or couldn't see it. He did not want me to be found, at least not until he had quenched his thirst and curiosity on my beloved.

"I don't think he wants to be found Robert, least of all by me. This whole mess is my own fault; I have no one to blame but myself for my misery. I deserve it, I did this to us." I hear my angel say; fuck my anger was snuffed with the sound of her anguish. Gods, we have both been so foolish for so long.

"Mia Bella," he said softly almost reverently, "why don't you take some time away from this production. I hate seeing you like this. Date again, do something besides torture yourself night after night for him, for ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN." I was torn between feelings of nausea with Robert's insincerity and manipulation of her and anger for the same reasons.

I feel my beloved cringe internally with the mention of my name; I couldn't help but feel hurt by this. "You sound like Ernie. I don't know, maybe I do need some time off, I was thinking Scandinavia for Christmas, and Christmas is still far enough away that I would have plenty of time to make the arrangements." She was trying to change the subject away from me but Robert clearly had other ideas in mind.

"You hate the snow Sookie Stackhouse." He said angrily

"He doesn't," I hear her say softly and I couldn't help but be touched by this. I knew good and well how much she hated the cold, and although New York is a very different climate from Louisiana I am sure she had somewhere much colder in mind.

"Damn it Sookie, how long to you plan to torture yourself for Eric? How long are you going to deny yourself love and companionship?" I hear them moving around inside and I could feel a sense of not fear exactly more like dread and hoping that something wasn't about to occur. What the heck was happening?

"Don't Robert, don't do it," I hear her whisper.

"Damn it Sookie, you live like a nun, but even nuns get forgiven for their sins eventually. How many Hail Mary's do you have to say in order to be forgiven? How long are you going to torture yourself over this? He's gone Sookie, your bonded is gone, move on please, I could … well I can't replace him but I could love you, please Sookie let me love you."Every fiber of my being exploded with rage and I could feel Sookie's rage mirroring my own. I was going to kill this fucker if it is the last thing I do.

Sookie pushed down her own anger, and my own somehow, and said icily. "Robert I can't, I just can't. I love Eric, I always have; from the first moment I meet him. That is the whole point of this damn thing that I put myself through every single night. I screwed up and ran one too many times, there will never be enough penance that I can pay to forgive myself for ripping out my soul mate's heart and doing the Mexican hat dance on it. It doesn't matter that I figured out a short time after I left that I loved him, needed him to survive, by the time I got over my own foolishness and stopped being scared it was too late." Oh good Gods this woman was going to be the death of me. If she only knew how hard it was for me to leave too, I shook myself slightly she would soon enough. She would know everything and we would never be parted again.

"You do know that he probably found someone else by now, he probably has another lover, he probably never felt the same way for you that you do for him, and he doesn't deserve your devotion." Robert spat bitterly, the same words he had spoken the other night to the good Father repeated to my beloved.

I felt my anger rising but it was over shadowed by my beloved and I felt that spark that had always drawn me in to her come to life and unleash its full force on Robert. "I am just going to say this once, so I want to make sure you are paying very close attention. One I am sorry that you have feelings for me but I can't and won't ever, EVER, reciprocate those feelings Robert. Two, I know that my bonded loved me; I know it with a surety of the soul that you cannot ever imagine. I know you have never had a bonded human that you loved so you have no way of understanding what Eric and I shared. And Three, wherever Eric is right now, I hope he is happy, I hope he has been able to find someone that loves him the way he deserves to be loved. I hope that he has managed to find some kind of peace. As far as I am concerned he deserves it, I may live the rest of my life alone and miserable paying a penance that can never be repaid but I sure hope that he doesn't, nor does he deserve to."

I feel her crumple from her anger and all that is left is an unending pit of hopelessness and despair, my tears once again begin to work their way down my cheeks. "Mia Bella…" Robert said softly.

"Go, Robert just go." She said bitterly. Mere seconds later he emerged from her dressing room looking like a puppy that has just been denied his favorite toy. His tail tucked between his legs and clearly crestfallen at the outcome of his conversation, he stood there for a moment outside her door listening to the sounds of her sobs.

"I will have you Sookie." He whispered. "No matter the price, no matter what the council and the Ancient Pythoness say. I will have her." Before I could even have a chance to react to his profession Ernie came around the corner startling Robert. Without a word of acknowledgement to Ernie he stomped off down the hall in the same direction that Lola had gone.

Ernie slipped into Sookie's dressing room and I could hear he was clearly concerned about Sookie. "Sook, I'm sorry, Pam called the theater's phone looking for you. She is worried about you, she said that she has been calling your cell for hours and you're not answering." I could feel her frustration singing through our bond loud and clear. I could hear her moving around the room rapidly and I could feel her panic at her overwhelming emotions rising in her.

"I will call her from the road," her agitation was clear as a bell he had put his hands on her keeping her from leaving the room. The anger burst forth within me and I was about at my breaking point. Sookie's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts of tearing this asshole limb from limb and although I didn't act on these thoughts I couldn't push my anger aside this time. I had about as much as I could take with others pawing at **MY WOMAN**!

"Ernie I suggest you remove your hand from me right now." She said in a warning acidic voice. "You were right; I need a break I can't take it here anymore. I quit." She burst out of the dressing room, her coat thrown over her haphazardly, she was still in her costume and toe shoes from her final number but and I don't think she even realized it. Ernie cried out after her for her to come back but I don't think she even heard him.

I knew where she was going, I don't know how I knew but I knew she was returning to her home which wasn't far from here. Hell I wasn't even sure how I knew the location of her home but I did. I felt that wave of warmth of the Gods and Fates speaking to me again in clear answer to my unspoken question. They gave me the knowledge I needed. I flew as fast as I could through the theater and out into the crisp air of the New York night. I swooped past a flower vendor and grabbed a dozen roses as I zipped past, I doubted they had even seen me I was flying with such speed. I would remember to make it up to them later. I had to get to Sookie's apartment before her. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she returned there.

In moments I was pacing back and forth in front of her building and I could feel her anguish building to a fever pitch within her. Her mood darkened and changed suddenly and was getting worse with each passing second. I focused on these new feelings and I suddenly started to panic, she was thinking of taking her own life to spare herself from this anguish. SHIT! We had to fix this, now; she wouldn't make it through another week if I was reading her mood correctly.

I saw her coming across the street; she was a vision of loveliness even in her current state. I could feel her panic as she was screaming into a phone for Pam to come. I knew it was Pam, I don't know how I knew but I did. She stopped dead in her tracks directly across the street from me and looked me directly in my eyes. I felt the icy burn of tears streaming down my face as I tried to poor as much love and longing into her as I could. Confusion, despair, and disbelief flew at me across our bond, she thought she had gone insane with her anguish. She stood there for what felt like an eternity and then she fainted. I flew to her side and scoped her into my arms holding her tightly to my chest, rocking her back and forth to try and comfort her unconscious form. The tears fell faster and faster down my face, I knew I would never, could never let her go again. No matter how much she put me through from this day forward I would never run again, once was one time to many.

I heard Pam's screech's emanating from the forgotten open cell phone that lay on the ground next to us. I picked up the phone and she was screaming. "**SOOKIE! SOOKIE! ANSWER ME! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ANSWER ME**!"

Just hearing my child's voice made my tears fall harder. I loved her just as much as I loved the precious creature pressed to my chest. I picked the phone up off of the ground, "I have got her child." I said and I could hear a sob strangle out of her throat. "I've got her." I tell her softly again.

"Father," she sobs into the phone and I am moved by that one simple word. It was never, has never been father, it was always, Master, or Eric, or douche bag, and even Asshole if I had really pissed her off, but never ever father.

"I wish for you to feel our bond again." I said softly, with a flare our connection is reestablished and I hear her gasp and then sigh with the relief of being able to feel me again. "Can you come?"

"I am almost to my jet father, I will be landing in New York in maybe two hours." She paused for a moment and said. "Father I …"

I cut her off. "We will talk about it when you arrive, know that I love you and that I am sorry but we have to help _our_ beloved Sookie. I am afraid for her, she was thinking about killing herself before she collapsed."

"I will be there soon, her keys should be in her handbag and they will let you into her flat. She is on the top floor, if she has remembered to engage her alarm the code is the date of your bonding in Rhodes." I had to chuckle, got to love Pam, she could compartmentalize like no other. I could feel her anguish and love and overwhelming emotions that wanted to burst forth but she was all business when a task presented itself.

"I will see you soon."

"Until then." She said and she hung up. There was much to discuss with both of my girls but right now in this moment my only concern was my beloved's limp form. I would bath her and change her clothes and care for her before Pam's arrival. I knew she would not stir; the shock to her system was too great. I brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes; it had somehow managed to come loose from the tight bun that she wore.

I leaned into her and brushed her lips softly with my own, there was no lust in me, although I am sure that would come later, only love and compassion and warmth with the surety that I would never leave her again. We were meant to be together always. I stood carefully so that I would not jostle her too much and walked back to her building. I felt complete and whole with her in my arms, and soon we would be rejoined mind, body and spirit. Then Pam would come and she would join us too, not in a sexual way but taking her place at our sides, our child, our friend, and our protector. We would stand as one the three of us, a true force to be reckoned with but also the one thing I thought I would never again possess, a family.


	6. Gee, Pam, I dont think we're in kansas!

Authors Notes:

First note of the night, I want to give a big shout out to my girl Shannon, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE! I hope you have a great birthday and many, many more.

Second, for some not so happy news, I am not sure how often I am going to be able to post in the upcoming future. Today was full of tragedy for my family. My grandfather had another heart attack and is currently in the hospital. The doctors are not really sure what is going on beyond the fact that it may have been a heart attack and that his pulse is all over the place. He may be needing surgery and he isn't exactly a spring chicken.

Also my husband's great aunt is in hospice care with end stage lung cancer and could go at any time as well. And finally my brother in laws aunt just passed away this morning at like 2:30. So today like I said was a day full of tragedy for me and mine.

I do deal with grief by putting energy into my creative writing I just am unsure of how much time I will have due to all of these circumstances. So if I don't get a chapter out quickly you will know why. Please I ask everyone to remain patent; I am going to finish this story. I also ask that all of you put out your positive energy and prayers to my loved ones, I would really appreciate it.

Now enough of this depressing reality please enjoy my newest chapter of Learning to Live Again and don't forget ya'll please review. Your love and support of my work helps me get through the next chapter. Hell even if you hate it, I get motivated to do a better job and work my ass off. That's it for now much love to everyone.

Lilli

Sookie – Gee, Pam, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.

I was having the craziest dream ever, and I was so glad it was actually a dream. It had to be a dream, since I was in my nice comfortable bed, in my nice cozy apartment. I could smell the lovely mixture of cinnamon apple candles and the lightest whiff of my favorite perfume, well it was actually Eric's favorite but it had grown on me over the years. Like a fungus, kind of like Eric. I had always kept a bottle of Obsession around before that night he first suggested I wore it, the night of the infamous pink lycra and orgy, but I had never really cared for it before then. Seeing his reaction to it though sealed the deal lock stock and two smoking barrels. I just lay in my bed still as a mouse my eyes closed tight enjoying the warmth and serenity being at home always gives me.

I was glad that last night had to all been a horrible dream, for one it meant that I didn't really quit my job, my whole reason for getting through each day. For another it meant I hadn't actually had to turn down not only my good friend Ernie but also Robert, when they made advances on me. I had always known that they both had feelings for me but really what are the chances that they would both confess said feelings to me in the same night. Slim to none honestly. Not to mention the implications of the fallout from what both confessions would mean to my life. I let out a small shudder at the thought of that. I pushed it aside quickly though because it was a dream and it didn't matter.

Finally I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that I had seemed to have gone bat shit crazy. I hadn't really contemplated killing myself for escape from the endless pointless circle of existence I trapped myself in because of my foolish mistakes. I hadn't imagined Eric in all of his glory standing in front of my apartment, crying none the less. Eric just didn't cry, he was not real big on emotions ever, or expressing them outwardly either. All of these things could only be confirmed as a farce my brain had come up with because I was in fact laying in my bed, in my apartment. It wasn't like I could poof myself magically up here like Claudine. Claudine couldn't have done it because bless her heart she had been gone now for almost six years. Pam couldn't have brought me up here either, even if she had come immediately after that frantic phone call, that I imagined, wouldn't have been here for hours. A young woman collapsed in the city helpless, wouldn't have lasted long unmolested, regardless of the area I was living in and my body felt fine completely okay. Yep, all these things said loud and clear that I had indeed dreamt it all, the entire screwed up night.

I stretched my body carefully making sure that there was no tenderness or soreness form over exertion. I was a lot more aware now then I had ever been of all the muscles and tendons in my body. My profession required me to be in tune with every nuance of my body, so every time I woke I would lay in my bed, with my eyes closed and concentrate on my body as I moved each muscle. If there was ever a twitch of tenderness of an indication of stiffness I would attend to it immediately. Too many dancers took their bodies for granted, that is how you end up with strained muscles, ripped tendons, and a very out of work dancer.

Amazingly my body felt perfect, I mean I always kept my body in peak condition, but something was different. I felt whole, complete; I hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Not since I left Louisiana that was for sure. I continued to stretch and move in an almost meditative way trying to place my finger on why I was feeling so wonderful, when I felt the bed shift beside me. I froze, no, no, no, no, no, **NO**! There can't be anyone else here, if there was that meant last night wasn't a fucking dream. I opened my eyes slowly and allowed them time to adjust to my darkened apartment. There sitting on the edge of my bed looking down on me was Pam.

I leapt from the bed and practically threw myself into the wall on the other side of the room. "You can't be here." Pam looked hurt and confused at my words. I saw faint traces of pink on her cheeks a sure indication that she had been crying, which meant I had really scared the shit out of her, which meant, NO, NO, NO! "You can't be here Pam, if you're here that means I have finally well and truly lost it. I was dreaming, I dreamt it all, you can't be here." I think I was trying to convince myself more than Pam.

"Sook…" she said quietly, that was never good she never used my nickname and she never spoke to me so gently, ever.

"**NO**!" I screamed. "**Fuck**!" I slid down the wall, sobs pouring out of me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked slowly back and forth. I felt Pam's cool arms slip around my body and pull me to her. I wanted to push her away; I wanted to just let myself finally fall into the oblivion that waited for me. "I can't do it any more Pam, I can't be strong anymore. I can't go on pretending that I am happy and well adjusted without him. I just can't Pam."

"Sshh Sook you don't have to pretend, you never did." She said lovingly stroking my hair.

I looked up into her face and to my amazement she was crying. "I lost it Pam, I think, Pam I think I need you to lock me in a loony bin or something." Although my whole body was screaming for me to be hysterical at the turn of events, I was strangely calm about it all.

"Why would you say that Sook?" Pam asked me clearly confused.

"Let's start with the fact that I seriously wanted to throw myself off the top of the Empire State building last night."

"Sookie why would you ever think about doing such an incredibly stupid thing?" she asked anger flashing through her eyes.

"Because **GOD DAMN IT** I can't fucking do this anymore. Robert was right, Eric has moved on. My continuing to subject myself to this torture every fucking night is ridiculous, just not for the reasons that he stated. I can't do this…" I waved around my bedroom. "anymore without him, and I could never, **NEVER** be with anyone else. I just can't Pam, it's not enough anymore. Getting up on stage, showing the world what we had so that they can learn from my mistakes. It just isn't enough, there's no fucking point."

"Sookie, you cursed at me." She was clearly in shock from my words and didn't know how to react or what to say so she picked the one thing that was the most insignificant.

"Does it really fucking matter if I curse, I mean really, I don't think God is going to send me to hell for fucking cursing. Fuck he has already sent me to hell; I am trapped in it every God Damn day! My own personal hell for being too much of a chicken shit to tell my husband that I was fucking pregnant by the assholes who raped and tortured me.

"OH, and not only that I was pregnant but that I wanted to keep the baby and raise her. I just thought I had it all figured out, that he would never see the logic behind wanting to keep something that was given to me by someone who had done such unspeakable things to me. But I was wrong and I know it, now. It doesn't matter anyways because I lost it all, I lost my baby, I lost Eric, I lost my life, I lost everything.

"Every God Damn day I wake up and pay the price for my stupid ass actions. The problem is the price can never truly be repaid because what I did was unforgiveable, not only to myself and my unborn child but to Him. I showed absolutely no faith in him and I didn't trust him enough to be there for me, when I should have known that he would be. OH! OH! OH! and to top it all off I am fucking hallucinating." My breathing was coming hard and fast with my tirade of emotion, and I was also worn out like I had just run a fifty mile marathon as fast as my little legs could carry me.

Pam sat there clearly stunned by my words. "Sookie," she said softly as if she was afraid that if she said the wrong thing I was going to bolt and throw myself off the nearest bridge. She pushed my hair out of my face; it had fallen partly over my eyes as I let all my emotions poor out of me. "why have you been holding all of this in for so long?"

I shook my head and my tears began to fall again. "Because as much as ya'll love me, you, Sam, Alcide, Amelia, hell even Bill, none of ya'll would ever understand what I am dealing with. Sure you would listen and feel pity for me. But I don't want ya'lls pity I want… hell I don't even know what I want."

Pam sat quietly for a long time; I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out how to respond to all of the things I had said. She was a dear friend but bless her heart this is why I had never told her. She didn't know how to deal with sticky human emotions, what she did know all came from Dear Abby and the majority of the time she grossly misconstrued the things that Abby said. I hadn't told any of them because none of them could ever really understand, because none of them had been through the shit that I have been through. "Sookie, what do you mean to top it all off you hallucinated last night?"

"Yeah, as if my life isn't fucked up enough that was just the icing on the cake. That is why I know I need you to lock me the fuck up in Bedlam."

"I don't understand Sookie; you have to be more specific."

"I was so fucked up last night about everything that has happened to me, and then both Robert and Ernie tried to get me to be with them, and then I quit the show, and then I started having hysterics and wanting to fucking off myself, and then the icing on the cake to show me that I have well and truly lost it was that when I got here. Well, I guess just because I had been missing him so much, and I had just had enough, I imagined him here. I think it was a subconscious thing to keep me from doing something stupid."

She looked down at me and smiled, I had never seen her look so truly happy before. I really wanted to slap that smile right off her face. How could she be so happy in the face of my misery? I guess it's better than pity but not by much. She pulled away from me and stood up; only a friggin Vamp could stand up so smoothly and elegantly. Pam put her hand out to me to help me stand as well and she had a huge, well for lack of a better phrase, shit eating grin on her face. "What's going on Pam?" she shook her head at me and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. She wrapped her arm in mine and started pulling me towards the living room. "Where are we going? I am really not in the mood to go anywhere Pam. Have you not listened to a thing I said tonight?" I was looking at her as she led me through the door of my bedroom, but she clearly wasn't listening to me.

"**PAM WHAT THE FU**…" she became exasperated with me because she stopped dead in her tracks and finally looked at me. I had all of my concentration set on her trying to figure out if maybe Pam had lost her mind as well. She grabbed my chin roughly and forced my head to turn and look into my living room.

My heart stopped. My mind went blank and yet was a screaming chaotic mess at the same time. I couldn't breathe it felt like someone had placed two ton blocks on my chest. There, sitting in my living room, was my husband and if Pam saw him too that meant I wasn't crazy. Or maybe we had just fallen down the rabbit hole together this time.

"Pinch me." I whispered to Pam, Eric raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I almost fainted on the spot. That gesture, made me leap with joy and horney as hell all at the same time. Whenever Robert had done it, I always wanted to slap him. It was comforting at times when I was really lonely but mostly it was just annoying. It never looked right on his face. I felt a small sharp pain on the back of my arm and I yelped a little with the pain. I couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across my face. "Gee, Pam, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." I don't know why I said it but it seemed appropriate and Pam seemed to get my meaning.

"We must be over the rainbow." She replied and we both burst with a fit of giggles. We weren't dreaming this was real; this was better than the hum drum reality that we had both been living in for the last five years. It was just like the beginning of the movie all black and white and bland until Dorothy arrived over the rainbow. Our rainbow centered around the man that sat on my couch looking very confused.

"What are you two on about?" I almost melted into a puddle right then and there with the sound of his voice and I had to shake myself to focus just a little bit. Pam and I looked at each other for a moment and then back to Eric.

"The Wizard of Oz." Pam and I said simultaneously and then looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Why is it that I have had that film mentioned to me twice in as many days, in direct response to us" he said waving his hand absently at the three of us. "and I have no clue what the hell it is?"

The three of us were falling into an effortless conversation like no time had even passed, or maybe none of us wanted to deal with the elephant in the room. Either way I couldn't believe he had never seen The Wizard of Oz. "You have never seen The Wizard of Oz?" I let my mouth fall open in disbelief and Pam laughed.

"Circa 1939, only the best movie in all of creation." Pam quipped.

"Only the best movie Judy Garland ever did in her life." I said.

"Judy who?" he said.

Pam and I both gasped in disbelief. "Blasphemy! How could you not know who Judy Garland is? Judy Garland every gay man's wet dream, next to Liza and Bette of course. Judy Garland the woman with the most amazing voice ever. Judy Garland famous starlet of the 1930's. You know JUDY FRIGGIN GARLAND!" I said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Hmm… I was not one for the Hollywood starlet's."

Pam and I both snort in disbelief. "Ginger Rogers, Katharine Hepburn, Bette Davis, Mae West, yeah I could really see why you wouldn't be into Hollywood starlet's of that era." I snorted.

"I don't think she believes me Pamela." He drooled on.

"Well master it is kind of hard to believe, I can see her point entirely. I mean really you would fit in so well with that time period. All dashing and dapper." Pam quirked one eyebrow at him and a little half smile graced her lips. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

Eric growled slightly but I knew he wasn't being too serious, it was just a reaction, a noise, he used it to mean all different kinds of emotions. "You know good and well that I had nothing to do with any of those women Pamela." He said almost disdainfully, I really couldn't see why he would think of them disdainfully they were all so beautiful.

"Yes, yes they were all too…" she looked at me and a wicked smile crossed her face quickly and then disappeared, she waved her hand slightly as if she was searching for the word, she cocked her head slightly looking back at Eric. "innocent, demure, proper, hmmm pure."

I had to push down the laughter that was threatening to burst out of me and said. "Well shit, then I am well and truly fucked if he avoids those things." Pam and I both burst into a roar of laughter and grasping slightly at our sides.

Eric raised his voice an increment or two so he could be heard over our laughter; I could see he was getting as much amusement out of the situation as we were but was trying to remain Mr. serious. "I think … you two are making fun of me." His eyes twinkled slightly and I could feel joy bursting into me from him.

"Now master," Pam said seriously straightening up. "whatever would give you that impression?"

I leaned closer to Pam and lowered my voice slightly as if I was going to share a deep secret with her and said. "Maybe because we are Pam and we are just not being subtle enough for him not to notice, I think we underestimated him." I giggled.

"That's it!" he screamed like a battle cry and flew off the couch. Pam and I bust with laughter and let out little fake screams and ran from him. Pam and I ran hand in hand flowing from one room to another around the loft. He chased us around the coffee table, and the dining room, he laughed and chased us around living room and herded us into the kitchen. "AHA I got you just where I want you!" He backed Pam and I towards the refrigerator so that we would have nowhere else to run.

I couldn't help myself I had to tease him a little more. "No, no, no Eric that isn't the line. Your line is, I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." Pam and I burst into another shriek of laughter and Eric growled and rushed us. Suddenly Pam and I were scooped up into the strong arms of our Viking and swung around and around mercilessly. The world spun and spun until I thought I was going to be sick but I didn't care, we were all so happy in this moment. The three of us were exactly where we needed and wanted to be. Eric set us both down gently and pulled us tighter to him. We stood there in my kitchen all of our foreheads touching slightly, just holding each other and reveling in the perfectness of us being together.

Of course, it had never been this easy for the three of us before. Time had changed us though; this is how we could have been if any of us would have bent just slightly. Eric was the first to disengage and Pam and I both groaned at the loss. He looked down at us smiling gently, but tears were rolling down his cheeks. Pam and I perfect mirrors of each other each wiped one of his cheeks from the tears, neither one of us being able to bear our Viking's tears. "I will never leave either of you ever again. I am so sorry." Before we even had a chance to respond he pulled us both to him again even tighter than before.

No words were spoken, no words really needed to be spoken; we all just sent our love for each other across our various bonds. With Eric in place it was like the final link in the circuit was complete and we were all in perfect harmony with each other. Eric pulled back slightly and looked down at Pam, he kissed her forehead lightly and then her cheek. "You bonded with her." He said softly, there was no anger or malice in his voice, just a gentle realization and simple statement of fact.

"I did what I had to father." She said quietly.

"Of that I have no doubt." He said simply. Pam wasn't lying either, our blood exchanges had all been out of necessity. The first time was the night that Eric had left; we were both so distraught at the huge gaping hole that he had left in our souls and we both were at the point of thinking that we weren't going to survive that Bill suggested Pam and I exchange blood in the hopes it would take the edge off. Pam and I both thought for sure it wouldn't work at all because I can never truly be bonded to another Vampire ever. What Eric and I have is too strong to be over ridden by anything except final death.

To our surprise though, it actually worked, we all theorized it had only worked though because Pam was truly a part of Eric so it wasn't a huge leap to bring her into the fold of the bond that was already in place. Bill was most unhappy with the turn out in some ways though because when Eric and I had bonded for the final time the beginnings of the bond he had worked to establish with me had been snuffed out completely. The exchange served its purpose though because Pam and I were able to pull ourselves out of the madness we had been enduring.

The second time was when I had lost the baby. I was in my last trimester and everything was looking good when the placenta tore killing the child and causing me to hemorrhage. Fortunately when I collapsed Pam was there, she gave me some of her blood so I wouldn't die from the blood loss but she couldn't help but take some of the blood that was all over me. I was never angry about it, I understood. It wasn't just dying blood from the placenta; my whole body was gushing blood from the internal bleeding. It would take a much stronger Vampire to resist such a temptation. Maybe if had been anyone else but her I would have been angry, but it wasn't anyone else it was her so I was really okay with it. Our connection only got stronger and neither of us felt guilty about that. It was comforting to know we were joined and that a little piece of Eric was living on through our connection.

The final time, was just a few years ago. Once again, Pam and I were together, she was visiting me for the first time in ages. She had been so busy after she killed Philippe and took over Louisiana that she hadn't had an opportunity to visit for some time. I had gone to pick her up from the airport and on the way back we were sideswiped at an intersection. If the drunk driver had hit Pam's side it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

She had no injuries at all, and even if the situation would have been I reversed, where I was sitting in the passenger seat instead of her, the worse I would have suffered was a few bruises and maybe some whiplash. But that isn't what happened, I was on the side the drunk hit, I was on the side that took the full impact. My spine broke in three places, both of my legs were broken at the calf and thigh, my arms were both broken as well, I was bleeding in my brain which caused me to loose consciousness and to top it all off I had massive internal bleeding. I wasn't losing any blood on the outside except for a cut in my forehead, we never could figure out how the heck so much damage could have been done inside with so little effect on the outside but it was what it was.

Pam tried to let the Doctor's do their job, but when they told her if I even made it through the month I would never walk again and most likely never be able to feel anything from the neck down. Pam lost it, she told the Doctor's that I was being transferred to some bull shit clinic in Sweden for better care. I later found out that she had Bill draw up a bunch of bogus paperwork to prove it, and she took me from the hospital. She healed me that night, I was so grateful once I found out everything I could have lost that I offered her a gift of my blood. It really was the least I could do for her. Neither one of us had thought much about the fact that it would seal us together permanently because we weren't exactly thinking clearly with all the emotional fall out of what might have been.

Pam always said she did it for Eric, she would always say that he would stake her ass if she ever let anything happen to me. It might have been a part of the reason, but knowing her as I do now through our bond I know that is mostly bull shit. She loves me like a sister and our common ground of losing the one person we love the most brought us together in a way that would never have been possible if Eric had never left. Of course now that Eric had returned to us I could look at all the positive things that had happened only because he had chosen to go. I would never have dreamed of being a successful dancer on Broadway, I would never have written my own show, I would never have become close to Pam, and I would never finally feel empowered and confident because I wasn't selling myself short by being just a barmaid from Bon Temps.

"Are you angry with me?" Pam asked hesitantly interrupting my trip down memory lane.

Eric lifted his hand from her waist and cupped her face gently he had the most kind and loving smile I had ever seen from him directed at her. "No dear one, now we truly are all connected, now we truly are a family. I wouldn't have it any other way. I would like to hear the story eventually but tonight is not the night for those things. Tonight is the night for us to reconnect." He looked from Pam and then to me and pulled us both crushingly tight to his chest. "I love you both very much. I am truly sorry for my part in this whole fiasco."

Eric, in a most uncharastic move, leaned in and gently kissed Pam's cheek. "I love you child." I watched as tears rolled down Pam's cheeks and for one moment I saw a side of Pam that I thought was impossible. A flicker of her humanity shone through here in the arms of the two people on this earth that dare I say she loved more than anything. She was our family and cared for us as much as we cared for her.

She stepped out of our embrace and composed herself, "Well, all I have a kingdom to check up on and a lovely little red head waiting for me in my hotel." She waggled her eyebrows. She made for the front door and looked at us lovingly but before we could get all sentimental and sappy with her she said. "Have fun you two and please do everything I would do. Hell, break the bed, counters, and tables in your fun." She burst into laughter and made her exit.

Eric and I were finally alone for the first time in years, and we just stood there staring at each other for a long time. It wasn't uncomfortable, or painful, it was perfect really. We stood there in awe of the other, blessing our lucky stars to be in the others presence again. Something we both undoubtedly thought would never happen again. He reached out and pulled me tight to his chest, so tight I thought I was going to go right through him. I could barely breathe but, I didn't care, being here with him, being here in his arms, was exactly where I was meant to be. There was no sexual tension, although I am sure that would come very soon, we were just two people who loved each other more than words were capable of expressing.

"Sookie?" he said after a time. I could feel the vibrations of his word rumble through his chest and into my body. It was like I was a tuning fork vibrating from the inside out with his one simple word. Reverberating forever with that one simple sound, I couldn't help but to smile with that thought.

"Hmmm?"

"How was it that I could enter into your flat? I have never been here before and you were not awake to let me in. Pam seemed very certain that I would be able to enter."

I laugh lightly against his strong chest muscles that were pressed firmly against my cheek and Eric, even though he didn't know why I was laughing joined in right along with me. I think he was laughing, just because he found joy in my own laughter, just because he was so happy to hear it.

"My very first day here in this apartment I invited you in and then I had Amelia come up and do a little witchy magic so that your invitation could never be rescinded as long as I live here. I have done it in every apartment and home I have lived in since I returned to Bon Temps. I wanted you to be able to come in to any of my homes if you chose to come home, because any home I live in isn't just mine its ours. And, before you complain about the whole Amelia witchy magic thing, I did that so that we can be just like a normal couple. Normal couples can't literally force the other out by magical forces just to avoid a confrontation."

Eric pulled away from me slightly and just stared down in my face for a long time. I could feel a rush of different emotions zinging through him, joy, relief, pride, and most of all love. "I love you too." I whispered, "I always have and I always will, no more running baby. I am yours as it should be."

With the force of a hurricane he slammed into me with lips and arms and chest. He kissed me so roughly that I knew my lips would be bruised from the force of it. His arm slid around my waist and lifted me up off the ground so that he didn't have to bend over to kiss me, so that we could have as much of the other touching our bodies. I folded myself around his large body, enveloping him in a cocoon of love and warmth, passion and desire, want and need. He slammed me into the fridge and I could hear the bottles within fall and brake on the inside. He ground his body into mine and I moaned around his tongue that was plunging into me over and over again, like it to could have its very own release.

He pulled away from my mouth and I grieved for the loss, I wanted his icy fire back within me, consuming me from the inside out. "Sookie, I want to be gentle and make love for our union, but I don't know if I can contain myself." He ground himself roughly against me as if to prove his point.

He opened his mouth to say something further and I reached up and put my finger over his soft, full, luscious lips. "I yield to you," I kissed his cheek "I am yours always," a tender brush of lips on his strong clenched jaw, "consume me," the lightest of touches on his nose, "claim me," a tender brush of lips on each of those perfect eyelids, "show the world I belong to no other." A final kiss on his forehead, he stared at me a long time I watched as the animal that lurked just behind his eyes, it was begging to be set free.

He was trying so hard to contain his need, I could feel fear within him, he was afraid he would break me if he let go. I am after all only human, I may have a little fairy blood, but I am still fragile and in his hands I could be broken very easily. I knew though, without a doubt in my mind he would never be able to hurt me. He would always pull back just before it got to that point of no return. It was also kind of sweet, if you think about it, that he was trying very hard for our reunion to be more than a feed and fuck the first time through. At this point, I didn't really care, I knew that there would be plenty moments of gentle love making and reverent kisses in our future. At this moment I just want him to be buried deep within me claiming me for his own.

I leaned into him and kissed him gently, he responded in kind, being so careful to contain himself. I could feel the energy of the beast within jumping around wildly and shocking him from the inside, begging to be set free. I wanted nothing more than that beast to come out and play. I slid one arm around his shoulders and the other into his hair; I tightened my grip harder and harder forcing his mouth to press itself further into me. I raked my nails along his shoulders, rolled my hips against him, and moaned into his mouth all at the same time. His fangs popped out just like I knew that they would and I curled my tongue around them stroking them gently at first, so careful not to draw blood.

Little known fact by the way, vampires fangs are almost like a sexual organ. Part of the reason that they have a hard time separating a feed from sex is because they grow extra nerves in their teeth when they are turned. I am not really sure why this is but for them when you stimulate their fangs it's like hitting the sweetest sexual points on the body all at once. I have theories as to why this is, mostly in the line of to help the now former human separate themselves from there humanity to allow them to do what now has to be done to survive. But that is for a later discussion. Right now I needed to achieve my goal of seducing my man.

I roll my hips in time with the ministrations of my tongue and I could feel his shaky control wavering as his hips start to respond to my movements and mimics my rolls with perfect timing. Just when I know I got him built up to an almost fever pitch I push him that last little centimeter over the edge. I plunge my tongue as hard as I can on one of his fangs allowing my sweet nectar of life to flow into his awaiting mouth. A low growl rumbles within him and I feel that last little bit of control run screaming into the dark.

He whirls me so quickly I didn't even realized I had been moved until I found myself face down across the center island of my kitchen. I hear and feel the shred of clothing as he tears the tights and panties I was wearing off of me just enough to allow him access to what lies beneath them. "Yes." I whisper huskily and look over my shoulder at him. I want to watch him enter me for the first time in years. I grab the lip of the counter in front of me bracing myself for what I know is coming. I barely have time to get my hands into place when I feel him plunge inside me deep and hard. Hitting my cervix because he was buried so deep within me, some girls hate that but I love it. It hurt because I had no preparation, but it was in the most delicious way.

"MINE!" he growled as he thrust just a forcefully into me again, repeating this over and over in perfect time with every thrust. His long perfect fingers wrapped around my hips and squeezed pulling and pushing in time with the powerful thrusts of his body. I turned away with the perfect and monstrous beauty of him baring my neck for him so that he can take the last little bit of me. That last line that needed to be crossed for him to claim me fully. He let out a roar of sound, that rocked the very foundation of me and my little world, lion's must sound like that when they are claiming their territory letting all other's know, '**DON'T FUCK WITH ME THIS IS****MINE SO BACK OFF BITCHES**!'

His hand slid up my body pressing firmly up my hip, over my back across my neck and into my hair. He twirled his fingers around my long golden locks, wrapping them perfectly within his strong hands. More gently then I thought he would be capable of at this moment of sheer abandon he pulled me backwards so that my chest and shoulders and part of my belly raised off the counter. I was arched backwards in a very yoga type position putting all of my weight on my arms and trying to will them not to tremble. I was so close to my own eruption of passion, he continued to work his hips as he held me there, my hips pinned beneath him but my shoulders free to the world. The change in position was altering the angle causing him to hit both of the perfects spots within me. I could feel the orgasm finally spilling over and he plunged his fangs deep and hard into my throat. I screamed his name telling him how much I loved him, and how wonderful he was, over and over and over again. With one last thrust I felt him burry his own release deep within me and I could hear his sigh of relief with that release.

Even with his release though he never stopped moving within me, his movements were more gentle and loving, but he never stopped. Neither of us ready or willing to not be connected in such a close manor after so many years of separation. He licked the wound in my neck slowly making sure he didn't miss a single drop. He pulled out but only for a moment and before I could even complain about the loss of him he had flipped me over and plunged himself within me again.

He lifted me off of the counter so that my chest was pressed firmly against his, but he never removed himself from me. He was carrying me towards our bedroom I knew it but I mourned the loss of his movements inside of me. I squeezed his sides tightly with my knees and used my newly developed muscles to move myself up and down and rock on him. I could hear him chuckle slightly and he whispered. "That's my girl." In my ear so softly that if I hadn't felt his breath on my ear I would have thought I imagined it. Just as we reached the bedroom I screamed with another release, what can I say it's been awhile and I had five years of pent up sexual frustration.

Every muscle in my body was trembling as he lowered us to the bed, for a long time we just laid there with him buried deep inside of me holding me tightly to him, wrapping every bit of him around me. Who was the one wrapped the warm cocoon of love now. I felt so perfect here, protected and safe just like I always had, now I always will. In that moment I made a decision that would change our lives forever but before I could even tell him, he started to move within me again. My attention was drawn away from my inner musings to the perfect union happening here and now.

Eric slipped his hands behind my shoulders and waist pulling me tighter against him, every single possible inch of flesh was pressed firmly to the others. He buried his face in my hair at the nape of my neck and started to whisper to me as he slowly moved within me. "I love you, I missed you, I am so sorry, I will never leave you again, I will never let you run from me ever again, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, I am sorry I hurt you so badly, I love you, I love you, I love you."

This wasn't a burning desire of need and lust, this was slow and perfect, the joining of two souls that had been ripped apart. With every word he would move himself deeply inside of me, with every word our wounds that we had both created in the others soul healed and disappeared. We were becoming whole again and it was just as it should be. There was only one thing more for our union to be complete. I turned my face slightly and bite his shoulder as hard as I could willing forth the magical liquid that gave him life to come into my waiting mouth. His pace quickened and he too bit down on my shoulder drawing more of my blood into him.

With an explosion like force our bodies erupted into orgasm and for one brief moment our souls were truly joined. I could see every single thought, dream, hope, memory and emotion that he has ever had in his thousand plus years walking this earth. I knew that he too shared in this experience; we could feel each other ghosting through the others heads. It was perfect; we both knew that nothing and no one would ever come between us ever again, including ourselves.

For hours we lay there wrapped in the others embrace, both of us spent from the overload of emotions we had shared, the rejoining of our other halves, and the physical reunion of our bodies. Eric turned to me and said. "Really min älska that is what you truly wish?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, hell after the little exchange we had I knew he without a doubt he had seen every single piece of me. "Yes it is, but not yet, soon though, very soon."

A large smile spread across his face but before he could even formulate his response my entire apartment shook with the sound of an explosion. Eric threw himself on top of me in an attempt to protect me from the falling debris that was now everywhere in my apartment. I knew the explosion had originated from the living room but dust and soot lay heavy in the air, filling my lungs and choking me. My lungs are on fire with the need to breath, and I can't get a good breath. "Eric, you have to get me out." I rasp, I can't catch my breath and the forming of words only burns my throat further.

Eric pulled me too his arms and just as he was making for the window a loud booming voice echo's through my home. "Sookie, come out come out where ever you are."

"Robert." Eric hisses in my ear. What the hell, I know Robert and I had a falling out tonight but why is he blowing up my home. "Rescind his invitation."

I try to clear my throat and feel the burning in my lungs threatening to cause another coughing fit. Eric pushes strength into me to do what needs to be done. "Robert I rescind your invitation into my home."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Robert screams.

"Eric put me down and grab my robe, I want to know what this is all about."

"No Sookie damn it we need to go." Eric hisses at me.

"Will you just trust me for once I am not the same person I was five years ago. I am not that naive little barmaid from a back water town now get my robe." I was set on my feet and he rushed into the bathroom, knowing darn well I kept my bathrobe on the back of my bathroom door. He returned quickly and helped me slip into it.

I padded carefully into the living room, trying to avoid the broken stone and glass that littered my apartment floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here, oh wait a bomb had gone off in here. "Why is it always bombs?" I murmured to no one in particular. What was left of my front door was barely hanging on to its hinges and large chunks of wood were thrown in every direction. If I had been in the living room when this had gone off I could have been killed easily. There were large chunks of wood buried deeply in various sections of my walls.

Robert stood in the doorway, practically foaming at the mouth at my quick thinking to rescind his invitation. I could feel Eric's strong prescience at my back just a step behind me. I really hope he remembered to put some pants on. "What is the meaning of this Robert? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Sookie my pet, I want you to come with me. Come and be mine, I will protect you from Northman. I will kill him for everything that he has done to you. You are mine." Oh uck, fucking smarmy bastard, he was oozing sexuality like he was God's gift.

"You sure have a funny way of showing your affections Robert. **YOU BLEW UP MY HOUSE**!"

"It was only a little bomb beloved." He laughed. Eric growled behind me and I sensed that he was about to leap on him. I reached backwards and touched his thigh to stop his leap and shook my head without ever taking my eyes off of Robert. "Yes Northman," Robert purred "listen to the little woman."

"I am not yours Robert, nor have I ever been yours. I have made that very clear to you. I am Eric's, there is no way I am going anywhere with you."

"Oh but I think you are my sweet." I opened my mouth to protest again and Robert held up his hand to silence me. "Open up that pretty little brain of yours and take a good look at the outside."

I close my eyes and throw open my shields and hiss. "What is it Sookie?" Eric whispered in my ear."

"Oh I am sure she is sensing vampires, over seventy of them as well as wares and shifters. I would say oh a hundred, right Sookie my sweet?"

"Yes." I hiss quietly at him. "But, it doesn't matter I am not going anywhere with you Robert. You have fucking lost your mind. Eric and I can be out of here in the blink of an eye."

"I don't really see how that is possible, but even if it is I don't think you will."

"Oh really and why is that?" I ask letting the ice I am feeling in my veins drip into my words.

"Well, simply put I have your beloved Pam, oh and Compton, oh and just to add the icing to the cake. I have your stupid good for nothing brother as well. If you don't come with me now I will send them all to their final deaths."

Eric roared behind me and it took every ounce of energy I had to keep him from flying at the crazy king standing so smugly in the hall way. I put both hands on Eric's chest and look up into his blue eyes. "No Sookie, we will find a way to rescue them. Compton told me that we are under the council's protection. Robert cannot hurt us."

"That doesn't help them Eric."

"Tick Tock Sookie can you hear the beloved clock?"

I pulled away from Eric slightly and he grabbed my arm firmly. "We don't know if he is even telling the truth Sook. I won't let you go. He told me himself he wants to kill me to break the bond. You can't go with him. Do you really think he will let me live if you leave here? I can't lose you again Sookie, I won't let you leave me again."

"What if he is telling the truth Eric? What if I don't go with him and we escape and he kills Pam, Bill and my brother? I can't take that chance, beloved. You can get away, you are smart and you are cunning, you will swoop in and save us all and Robert will lie in a bloody heap at your feet. I just can't let them die for us min man (_my husband_) I just can't. Jag vill älska du för alltid. (_I will love you forever_.)" I go on my tip toes and kiss his lips so lightly.

"Aww how touching, **hurry the fuck up**." Robert shouted.

"Du er den starke och trotsa kvinna Jag har någonsin mötte. JAG älska du min fru. (_You are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met. I love you my wife._)"

My tears began to roll down my cheeks, fuck, five years we had been separated and we are already being pulled apart again. "Go baby."

"No, I will stay until you are gone." Eric said firmly. All I could do is nod, I wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and never be parted from him. I knew though that this would always be happening to us. Something would always be coming up to try and force us apart. As long as we were strong we could get through all of the challenges. One of us would always be there to save the other.

I took two shaky steps away from my beloved and towards Robert. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder one last time before I was whisked away to god knows where, to do god knows what, in order to save the ones I love. The only thing that was for certain, right now, clear as crystal in my mind, Robert was a dead man, he just didn't know it yet. I turned back to Robert chin held high in defiance and took another step.

This is the last thing I remember doing, before a blinding white light filled every inch of my apartment knocking me and everyone else to the floor and rendering me unconscious. Funny all the other times I was knocked out I was enveloped in darkness not blinding light.


	7. Wakey, Wakey Eggs and Bakey!

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone, I will try and make this as brief as possible but know its friggin' after four in the morning while I am writing this so I might ramble a little.

First, I want to say thank you to those of you that sent me well wishes for all of my family stuff. Your kind words moved me and my family in this very dark time. We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Second, okay a few notes on the chapter. This chapter is very dark. It's kind of ironic that it coincides with this dark time in my life. There is no fluff or lemons at all in this chapter. I don't want to give anything away but there is a lot of blood and a lot of gore here so if that stuff makes you squeamish you might have issues with this chapter. Believe me it's a necessary evil for story progression. Also, there is some information within the chapter that hopefully ya'll will not get bored with, Eric rambles a bit about some things but I felt that I needed to add this so that you the reader will have a better appreciation for what is going on in the situation. Again trying not to give too much away.

Third, I had to do a ton of research on swords, sword fighting, various time periods and battle strategy for this chapter. Typically I wouldn't bother doing this, and most authors don't because they write the battles from third party perspectives, people who don't know shit about fighting but well Eric wanted to be difficult and have it written from his perspective. Damn Viking. So I had to do a ton of work to get in his head. Thank you to my lovely editor Kelsey who recommended a great site that helped me a ton. Also, if ya'll have any questions about the weapons or the strategy that I talk about or I should say Eric talks about let me know and I will answer. Days of research taught me I don't know shit about sword fighting but I got a nice little dent in it. So the things Eric does talk about during the chapter I can actually explain further if you have questions.

Fourth and finally, ya'll may have noticed that I have made several references to the Wizard of Oz in the chapters. Let me just say that move rocks! It doesn't help that my four year old watches it every single day. I actually had no intention of mentioning it all during this chapter but my poor little tired brain was editing at 4:30 in the morning and there was a scene where I couldn't resist adding it in. I giggled. It's one of my favorite bits in the whole movie. If anyone can name just where I put it in I will come up with something creative for you. Add you in the story; make up a special sex scene, something just for you. That's the challenge, the first person with the right answer wins and I will announce the winner in my author's notes at the beginning of the next chapter.

Okay that's all my poor brain can take, lots of love to all my loyal fans and don't forget to review review review, even if you have done it a million times before, you motivate me to keep going. Plus well who doesn't need there ego stroked, even big sexy 1000 year old vampires like to have their ego _stroked_. Hahaha. Lots of love everyone.

Lilli

Eric and Sookie – Wakey, Wakey Eggs and Bakey!

***** Eric *****

I watched helplessly as my wife walked towards Robert, she was ready to sacrifice herself for her friends and loved ones so easily. She knew that there was a possibility that Robert really didn't have Pam, Compton and her brother but she wasn't about to sit idly by and take that risk. She looked back over her shoulder at me, tears streaming down her face, but I could see the resolve in her eyes. I watched as she stuck out her chin in defiance at Robert and in that moment I couldn't be more proud and infuriated with her in my entire life. It was definitely a curious mix of emotions, I was proud that she was so brave and loyal and yet infuriated for almost the exact same reasons. She was always leaping into the fray head first without a single thought of her own safety. She never ever stopped to think just how easily her delicate human flame could be put out. I could walk this Earth for a million years and never meet anyone that could live up to her.

Robert was a fucking dead man; he just didn't know it yet. Sookie wasn't kidding when she said I was going to rip him limb from limb until he was a bloody heap at my feet. I knew the reason that Sookie didn't have an ounce of fear in her is because she knew I would rip the world apart to find her and kill our enemies. Robert picked the wrong Vampire to mess with and if he was stupid enough to harm one hair on her blonde head his death would not be a quick dismemberment. I had been around for a very, very long time and I knew a thing or two about drawing out the torture of others. Vampires in particular could endure much more before they were broken beyond repair and I didn't mean just physically. If you didn't go about it just right you could break their mind to quickly and then you lose all the fun. What good is torturing someone if they are not truly aware of what is happening to them?

I had a brief flash of remorse with the realization that I hadn't even been back eight hours and Sookie was already being attacked. From my understanding the entire time I was gone she hadn't had any incidents of torture or harm come to her. In fact she was the great peace maker and all Vampires, Ware's, Shifter's, and Human's not only respected her but went out of their way to protect her from harm. Maybe it would have been better if I stayed away, in my returning I had forced Robert's hand to act so that he could possess Sookie. I shook my melancholy off quickly, no it was the right thing to come home, and right now Sookie needed my strength and support in order to get through this ordeal.

A blinding flash of light brought me to my knees and I could just make out the shape of Sookie falling to the floor. Fuck, now what, I could feel the weight of the light pushing on my consciousness trying to force me into a slumber like state. No wonder Sookie had collapsed, if I was having to fight this hard to stay awake I could only imagine what it had done to her delicate mind. I could just make out the blurry images start to form in the middle of where the light was emanating from. The weight of the light grew and pressed on my brain trying to force me under. I felt like I was being crushed under the entire weight of the ocean. "I think that is good bonded." Came a woman's voice from one of the figures. That voice I knew that voice.

Slowly the light began to pull back and I could feel the weight slowly start to lift. The two shapes slowly started to come into focus, I rubbed at my eyes they were stinging and burning like someone had just stuck hot pokers in my sockets and tried to make scrambled eggs with them. "I am surprised to see you awake Viking." The blurry blob of a woman said. Her tone was almost laughing at me, mocking me.

"You have obviously never spent five minutes alone with him then Pythia, Eric can be very …"

"Powerful, determined, strong, amazing?"

There was a little laugh. "No more like pig headed and stubborn." Both women started to laugh and my vision finally cleared.

I looked back and for the between the two women, what the hell was going on here? "Amelia, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass… again, I thought that would have been obvious."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, like why was the Ancient Pythoness was here with her, and what the hell was that light, and why had the Ancient Pythoness called Amelia her bonded? A million questions buzzed in my head, I hated that everyone was ten steps ahead of me. I had never felt more impotent in my whole life. I had always had the upper hand when it came to the goings on of my surroundings. Now I was at the mercy of a little witch and the most respected figure in all of the Vampire world. I didn't like this one bit. Before I could get any of my questions out though the Ancient Pythoness raised her hand to silence me and I immediately bowed my head as a sign of respect. "We don't have time to answer all your questions Viking. The contingent of soldiers that Robert brought with him are on their way up here right now. Prepare yourself for battle young one; we must keep you and Sookie safe at all costs."

"Well fuck me," Amelia said. "I thought that between my spell and the council's foot soldiers we wouldn't have to fight Pythia."

I watched as the Ancient Pythoness smirked at Amelia and I couldn't believe that she had just gotten away with being so openly flippant and disrespectful to her. "Not everything goes just as we want it. If it did Robert wouldn't have been stupid enough to attack tonight."

"Eric, the closet in Sookie's room holds a cache of weapons; I believe you will find what you need in there." Amelia said and I turned to go before I remembered a collapsed Sookie in the middle of the room. I had been so distracted by Amelia and the Pythoness that I had forgotten about Sookie completely, and let me tell you that is no easy feat. I must have made some indication that I was going to remove Sookie from the situation and then arm myself because the Ancient Pythoness's voice boomed in clear command through the room.

"**Leave her she will be fine. Go and arm yourself or all will be lost. You have precisely sixty seconds before those Wares burst through that door**."

I nodded my head at her with understanding and moved as only a Vampire could back through the house and into the closet of Sookie's bedroom to retrieve weapons. There was a large black duffle bag full of various weapons of all shapes and sizes but sitting right on top was several of my ancient swords. Gods bless that woman for her forethought. I seized two of my swords from the bag in one hand and the entire bag with the other and was back out in the living room before you could say jumping jack flash is a gas gas gas.

Winning a sword fight is all about advantages and disadvantages, if you can maintain the upper hand you increase your chances of actually surviving to fight another day. I was already at an extreme disadvantage because I was going to be fighting a huge contingent of soldiers with various fighting skills and no preparation as to what kind of weaponry that they are bringing to the fight. Not to mention that my only allies were the witch and the Pythoness and their skills are also unknown variables. Then you add in the needed protection of Sookie and the small amount of space to fight in and you have one huge mess of things that possibly could go wrong. The small space could be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on how I handled it. I could maneuver it so that I was fighting fewer soldiers at one time in order to gain an upper hand.

"Amelia take Sookie and the Pythoness into the kitchen less space means fewer can come at you." I stayed in the doorway of Sookie's bedroom ensuring that a) no one could reach the cache of weapons that I have, that would serve no purpose other than to arm my enemies which I really didn't want to do; and b) fewer enemies could approach me at one time and I would not have to worry about someone ambushing me from the rear. A lot of sword fighting is all about confidence, if you are confident in yourself even if you are a novice you can take down an expert fighter if they lack the confidence to carry through.

I throw the scabbards off of the blades and about creamed my pants looking down at which two swords I held in my hands. Listen, I know it's a stupid thing to get excited over but I love a good fight and after a thousand years of fighting I am damn good at it, not to mention that it feeds my beast. Back to the subject at hand, or in hand if you don't mind the pun, I was holding my twin Damascus steel Spatha's.

First, Damascus steel is the best material a sword can be made out of, it is actually made out of multiple different kinds of iron, steel, and special powders and creates this beautiful effect of almost like water ripples all along the blade but smooth to the touch. The real beauty though behind Damascus steel though is that it's a thousand times more powerful than a regular iron or steel blade, the combination of the two creates a much stronger weapon and your chance of breaking a blade in the middle of a battle decrease dramatically. I mean really who wants to find themselves with half a sword in the middle of the big battle it's as bad as removing a man's penis in the middle of sex, very emasculating. So this weapon is not only beautiful but very deadly.

Modern Damascus steel is way different from the original, mostly because the scientists and sword smiths of today cannot figure out how the hell we did it. Now they add in small strips of metal to create the same effect of the water markings or wood like grain appearance into the metal. The problem with that is, part of the reason it was so valuable in my day, why only chieftains possessed such priceless objects was because the pattern wasn't just for show. It actually contributed to the strength of the blade, the more complicated and complex the pattern the better the blade. The less often it got dull or chipped or broken. Like I said deadly and beauty all rolled up into this little package.

A Spatha was a very commonly used sword in my original time as a human man. Its light weight no more than three pounds and at the most it is thirty six inches long at most. It was perfect for the quick ins and outs that we Vikings loved to accomplish. Get in grab the gold, chop off a few heads and limbs, and get out just as quickly. It is very, very easy to handle and in the hands of a warrior with ten lifetime's worth of experience it's extremely deadly. There are so many that oh and ahh over the Claymore or the Katana but here's the thing, the Claymore is just an over compensation for the size of a man's penis, you don't need a big sword to do big damage.

I mean really those things weigh a ton and even in a fair fight if you are wielding a smaller lighter weapon against someone with a claymore they will be dead on the ground by your hand before they are even half way through there swing. I have way more respect for the Katana but it too has its disadvantages. The fact that is razor sharp is great and all but it's only a single bladed weapon, unlike my Spatha's, so you have to do twice the work in order to inflict the same amount of damage. It's more for fancy peacocks who like to show off then for someone who really wants to bust some skulls, and spill some guts. It's an art form wielding a Katana, and for me a sword fight is never artsy, I want to get in kill my enemies and be done, so I can go home and fuck my woman.

All of these thoughts are just a flash in the pan for me; they take mere seconds to run through my brain. My attention is drawn to the doorway; I hear the thunder of the Wares a shifters approaching up the stairs. There blood pounding in there wet hearts scream to me just as loudly as the pounding of their feet. I spin the two swords forward testing there balance and familiarizing myself with their weight and the grip of the hilt.

They of course are perfection in my hands. The grip is the perfect oblong shape that allows it to stay firmly in place in my hand without any slippage. I always laugh at the Hollywood recreations of swords they always make it so that the grip on the hilt is perfectly round. Sure it is prettier but if you have a round grip the blade will slip and move in your hand allowing less power in your swing. Less power can mean the difference between your enemy being cut down and you not getting another chance to swing your weapon.

"Check the king." A manly voice shouts as he clears the platform at the end of the hall. So close now I can almost taste there heartbeats on my tongue, my feet shift in anticipation for the battle to come. I am energized at the thought of rending my enemy's limb from limb. The first of the shifter's and Ware's come into view and I am practically bouncing with eagerness for what is to come. I see two men bend over the crumpled body of Robert to check if he is alive I suppose. Idiots, if he had met his final death he most certainly wouldn't be lying on the floor of the hall. He would be nothing more than a pile of ash at my feet. Fucking morons.

The whole world seems to stop just for one moment; the earth is holding its breath in anticipation for the battle to come. I love this moment, where everything is quite before the inevitable chaos. Some warriors have told me over the years that this moment creeps them out or makes them uneasy but I always relish in it. It always is a huge signal that it is going to begin and that blood will be spilt. Even before I was turned this moment where everyone and everything seems to sit up and take notice that something BIG is about to happens makes me calm and focused.

No more time for stagey or planning when you reach this moment, all that is left is action. A good fight is often quick, ending in mere seconds of time; you will no longer have time to think when you reach this point of no return of eerie calm. When you reach this point you know it will either be you or your enemy's blood on the battlefield. One victor will come out ahead and there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable. The dice have been thrown and hopefully you will come out with a yahtzee. In this moment I can focus on the fact that I will come out victorious I always know. I am the winner of this game, and there isn't any more anticipation or stress of what might be all there is left is the now. All that is left is just me, my skills, and my sword the rest is up to fate and Gods to decide.

Less than a heartbeat later the room erupts into its inevitable chaos just like always. The Ware's and shifters poor through the small doorway like an angry swarm of bees. It is almost comical in the fact that they are getting stuck in the doorframe because too many are trying to push through at once. Assess the situation Northman, no visible weapons, morons, and none have shifted completely, double morons. They are all cocky and overly confident, they know that they are battling one vampire and they think this will be too easy. I have never seen anyone go in so ill prepared for a battle before, triple morons. Robert's form begins to stir and the wares just stand in the small living room with indecision, clearly there are no brains in this group. They are unable to make a decision without their leader. I couldn't help but laugh at them, they reminded me of those cartoon swarms of bees that are shaped like a huge hand ready to crush or swat there enemies but are so stupid they can never make up their minds on which way to go. "Kill Northman and the witch, grab the girl." Robert croaks unsteadily from his spot on the floor.

I guess that clenched their decision the majority of the group parted from the rest moving towards Sookie and the rest came at me. The closer they came the more there stench filled my nose and my eyes almost watered with the foulness of it. How Sookie ever managed to surround herself with these creatures I never understood. I could smell the wet animal stench that permeated from there every pore; I could smell the wildness of their beasts. It was disgusting to me. The first two rushed me quickly and I made quick work of them, I slashed the first's head right off his shoulders sending it sailing across the room to smash through Sookie's beautiful big screen television. The second was in just the right position that as I followed through with the swing on the first I was able to cut the second's belly open almost all the way to his spine. He collapsed instantly to the floor his stomach, intestines, and other vital organs spilling everywhere and the room was now filled with the acrid smell of stomach acid, the sewage stench of bowel movements and the almost irresistible tang of his coppery blood.

The next wave hesitated for a moment; I watched their blood drain from their face. Clearly they had underestimated me and they all knew now that there was a very good chance of them not surviving this encounter. I laughed loud and clear, physiological warfare is a huge part of any battle, unnerve your enemy, put them on edge and they are more prone to make mistakes, my laughter resounded of the walls and was amplified perfectly over and over again pounding its way into their tiny little brains. I glance very quickly over to make sure that Amelia and the Pythoness are faring well and so far all seems to be well with them. Amelia is dropping them like flies as they approach with what can only be described as invisible chains. If they are managing to get through they seem to be bouncing off some kind of invisible shield that is protecting the three women. Amelia is sweating and trembling slightly but doing well for now. I will have to make quick work of these fools. No time to savor the bouquet as some wine coinsures like to say.

I turn back to the next wave and this time four fools dare approach me, at least these fools were a tad smarter and approached me slower than the first two. "If you leave now, I promise I will not hunt you down. If you leave now, I will forget you were ever here trying to harm me or my bonded, but if you don't I will kill you just like your two pals there." I nodded at the lifeless bodies at my feet. "I will do so swiftly and without remorse. Now is your chance boys, take it or leave it."

Clearly they were leaving it because they all rushed me quickly. Again, fucking morons. I fleche past the first slashing my sword in an upward motion and catching him just at his ribs and pulling my sword out of his flesh just at his opposite shoulder blade. A smirk goes onto my face but I have no time to admire my work of this man's body slowly sliding apart. I spun quickly and took the next ones head off with an expert slash from behind. The third had caught up with my movements and lunged at me and I dropped to the floor and brought my blade up between his legs and gutted him from crotch to sternum, not a clean death but effective in dropping him out of the way. The final man didn't even have a chance to react because I spun on knees and took his legs off toppling him instantly to the floor; I quickly stabbed him through the heart. Can't leave anyone behind it always bites you on the ass later.

Six down ten to go that are coming after me, and I notice another ten that are still actively attacking the Pythoness and Amelia. "Viking Sword!" Pythia shouts. Without a thought, as to how is she going to catch it or how is she going to effectively fight being that she's fucking blind, I throw her the sword in my right hand. I watch as it arcs across the room and she catches it perfectly. Fuck that woman is amazing.

Amelia falls to her knees, her whole body trembling from the output of magic. "I can't hold on much longer Pythia."

"You must dear one, you must." I needed to end this now. I rolled backwards reaching into the bag without a thought and out comes one of my favorite weapons of all times, a single handed ball flail. Nasty little piece of work too, it wasn't one of those pussy one's that had no spikes or ridges, it was beautiful, it had a spiral of razors that stuck out about four inches from the main ball itself, not to mention huge spikes periodically placed along those razor sharp ridges. I know this isn't one of my pieces which means Sookie must have acquired it at some point, Gods I loved that woman. Who else could make my cock twitch with a piece of very medieval weaponry?

With the flail in one hand and my sword in the other I set to work dispatching the final wares. I swung the flail at my side; I concentrate on the heavy whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh as it picks up speed. It's always most effective the faster it is swung. The remaining ware's surround me in a half circle ready to rush me all at once, after seeing what I did to the other's they are not so keen at coming at me in small numbers. "Ten on one hardly seems fair boys; maybe you should scamper on home now, to piss on trees or firehydrent's or whatever it is that you mongrels do."

This had the desired effect that I was looking for because the first one rushed me preemptively, with a flick of my wrist I let the ball fly and it connected with his head. I watched with joy as his entire face slid sideways as the metal ball cracked open his skull killing him instantly. "Who's next?" I laugh. With a collective roar the remaining ware's all rush me and I fly into action. If I were a mere human I could never come out of this alive, one man versus nine wares is a daunting task. I am no human though I am VAMPIRE! I let out my own Viking battle cry and fly into action.

I take out the next two quickly with the flail, breaking the skull of the first and lodging it in the chest of the second. Unfortunately that is the end of the flail because it is quite stuck in the pathetic creatures ribs and I don't have time to fuss with pulling it free. I switch my sword quickly into a two handed grip cutting the third ware in half and lopping off the head of the fifth. Somehow one of them managed to get behind me and he jumped on my back ripping into my shoulder with his half formed muzzle. I feel the muscle tearing away from the bone and I let out a shout as I reach behind me pulling the Ware from my back and break his neck.

The last two decide to tuck tail and run, but I was having none of that, I gave them the opportunity to leave unmolested and they chose to stay and fight. I flew forward and cut the first off at the knees, and plunged my sword into his chest. The second I tackled quickly to the ground and sank my teeth into the soft awaiting flesh of his jugular tearing out his throat and drinking him down all at the same time. The hot gush of his blood almost scalding my flesh, wares and shifters always run hot but with the heat of battle combined with the fear of death it's almost as good as fairy, almost.

I don't even have a chance though to enjoy my midnight snack because the Pythoness screams. "**VIKING**!!" I look up and see one last ware with Sookie in his arms hastily beating it towards Robert who is foaming at the mouth just on the other side of the doorframe. I roll to the body of the ware that has my sword in his chest and quickly lob it at the escaping scoundrels head from my crouched position on the floor. The sword sings across the space and hits true to its mark through the back of his skull. He falls forward, with Sookie still clutched tightly in his arms.

To close though, she lands to close to the door frame, and the world slows down, I watch helplessly as Robert is able to grab Sookie's wrist and pull her out of the apartment. I don't even have time to get to my feet to follow him because he pops, wait he popped?, away with his evil laugh echoing behind him. A roar escapes my lips; I fall forward pounding my fists into the floorboards shattering them like glass beneath my rage. "**SOOKIE!!!!**"

***** Sookie *****

I wake suddenly with a blood curdling scream on my lips, a sharp burning pain is shooting along my chest starting at my shoulder, across the top of my breast, down my sternum, and ending at the bottom of my ribs. My eyes fly open and I try to sit up only to find that I am bound at my wrists, ankles and waist to a large wooden slab. My body is stripped bare for the entire world to see and even though I am still groggy from the blinding flash of white light, I know exactly what is going on and what is going to happen. I have been here before, fuck, instinct takes over and I try to squirm free of the ropes holding me tightly in place. The only thing I manage to accomplish from this though is the sharp pain of splinters in my ass.

"Wakey, Wakey Eggs and Bakey Princess." No way was he this fucking stupid, how the hell could he do this to me. I arch my neck at an uncomfortable angle and sure enough standing behind me is none other than Robert. Fucking Robert! I trusted him, and now look at him, one small rejection and he completely lost his fucking marbles.

I take a deep breath and try to remain calm, I have done this before, and I can do it again. Eric will come, I know he will. If I can just hold on till he gets here and keep Robert calm I might even be able to avoid all the inevitable torture that is to come. My inner voice almost snorts at that thought, hey a girls got to dream right. "Robert," I said calmly "what are you doing?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious my dear sweet Sookie." Quick as a flash he brings the knife, that I assumed he used on my first cut, down across my breasts making two clean cuts across the top of both of my nipples nearly slicing them in half. I threw my head back hitting it hard against the wooden plank lying beneath me. I close my eyes and count trying to withdraw within myself, waiting out the pain that is now spreading like fire across my breasts.

Cool finger's clench my jaw squeezing it tightly, so tightly I thought it was going to turn to dust in his hand. I open my eyes and look into what I once thought to be a beautiful face, now all that remained is ugly insanity. Maybe all vampires are like this underneath, wait no, I can't think like that. Look at Eric; look at Pam, not everyone is like this. Everyone has the potential to be evil; it's whether you choose to act on those things that make the difference. "Ah, ah, ah, my princess, I want you right here with me as I tare your body apart."

"What difference does it really make Robert; if I am quite you will torture me. If I scream you will torture me. If I beg you will torture me. I make you angry more torture, torture torture torture and more torture. No matter what I do it will not change what you are going to do to me. You might have the satisfaction of breaking my body, hell you might even have the satisfaction of finally ending my existence but I will never be yours Robert. Never! My sprit, what makes me, me, you will never truly posses, no matter what you do."

He looked shocked almost amazed by my statement. Well shit that was a first, step up ladies and gentlemen and watch the amazing Sookie as she dazzles her torture's and pleases the kiddies. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling at that very random stream of thought. The mind does funny things in order to cope with reality. "Don't you want to know Sookie, why I took you, why I am going to do these things to you, what my plans for you are? How I was even able to accomplish this?"

"Not really, but if it makes you feel better please go ahead and vent. I am clearly not going anywhere at the moment." I tug a little at my bindings. "So I am listening, or I should say I have to listen, sense you have gone completely crazy Robert and brought me here for some purpose."

"Sookie" he growled "I don't think it is very wise of you to anger me in your precarious situation. If you will just yield to me we can skip this whole messy business."

"Yield to you, you got to be fucking kidding me."

"Sookie! Language!"

"Now I know you're crazy! You have me tied to a plank completely naked ready to torture me and do God knows what else to me and you're lecturing me about my language."

"Well it's not a very attractive quality."

"Are you serious?" I ask incredulously. "Yeah, cause my main concern right in this moment is all about being attractive to you and how to appeal to you." I was being sarcastic but apparently he didn't get that because a huge smile spread across his face.

"That's my good girl, you should be thinking all about the ways you can please me. If you please me I will make this so much more pleasant for you, I can give you pleasures Northman never could."

"Okay first of all, I hear this a lot from men, 'I can give you pleasure that Northman never could' please" I roll my eyes. "unless you have slept with Eric there is no possible way for you to know that. AND trust me no one could measure up to his abilities as a lover. If you had slept with Eric you would know that you could never bring me more pleasure then him. Hell we might not even be having this conversation right now because you would sweating his cock instead of me."

Quick as a flash Robert lunged forward and slammed the knife he was wielding through my left thigh, he did it with such force I felt it go all the way through and slam into the wood beneath me, pinning me to the board in yet another place. Okay maybe I went a little too far with that last bit but fuck this shit. I haven't had to endure this shit in a long time for good fucking reason, the entire Supe community had pulled together to protect me as an asset. Robert was so dead, it wasn't a matter of if it was when, and even if I am not rescued it wouldn't matter, because Robert was a dead man. Eventually he would be caught and he would be tortured ten times worse than whatever he subjects on me here and now.

I had to laugh, I laughed loud and clear, even though I was in excruciating pain I just laughed hysterically. Robert struck me hard I could feel a few of my teeth loosen and blood filling my mouth choking off my giggle fit. I turned my head and spit the blood on the floor. "What is so fucking funny you bitch?" he snarled at me.

"Oh what now I am not your beautiful Princess anymore Robert?"

"Answer me you fucking cunt!" he screamed in my face and all I could do is smile at him. He strode over to a medical tray full of all kinds of 'party favors' aka torture devices and picked up a ball peen hammer. Fuck this wasn't going to be pleasant. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place, Eric and I lying in each other's arms after a long session of love making. The soft moonlight flitting in through the familiar curtains of my old farmhouse in Louisiana, if I listened closely I could make out the sounds of crickets and frogs making gentle music in the sweet summer night.

"I don't fucking think so, you will be here while I inflict this pain on you, not in some made up happy place to escape me! You will never escape me!" Robert growled in my ear and slapped me hard in the face again. This time I felt the loosened teeth come loose completely, I swirled them around in my mouth looked at Robert and spit with all I was worth flinging my now knocked out teeth into his face. Without even flinching he brought the hammer down on my hand shattering it. I screamed, I couldn't help it and just as pain was becoming tolerable so that I could breathe through it, he did it again on the other hand. My screams tore through my throat again and when I finally got myself under control I thought, "Well at least he didn't break my feet, I don't need my hands to dance."

As if he read my mind he moved to the end of the long wooden bench. Fuck. "Tell me what was so funny or I will smash your feet so horribly that even after I turn you, you will barely be able to walk. I will make sure that I hold you just long enough before I turn you that your feet start to heal wrong. They will be irreparable. You will never fucking dance again."

"You're a dead man Robert, you do know this right? No matter where you go, no matter what you do, no matter how long it takes, the minute you took me you signed your own death warrant. You know that the entire Supernatural community and some of the human community are going to rise up against you and you will most certainly be morally, ethic'ly, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead. If you release me now and don't lay another finger on me, I will make sure that your death is swift. No torture, meeting the sun or staking for you. I will make sure they cut off your head so that it's instant. But, if you don't release me, I guarantee meeting the sun will be the least of your worries. Even if Eric doesn't get his big strong Viking hands on you, no matter who takes you, you will die a very slow, very agonizing death. Pull that knife out of my thigh, cut these ropes and I promise you a quick release. Be smart Robert, I know you have to understand the gravity of what you have done tonight. Because of all that you have done for me in the past I will grant you mercy if you release me now."

I watch the glimmer of doubt cross his face, "No, that won't happen, it can't happen, Dermot won't let that happen. He will hide me, he will hide us!"

The bottom just fell out of my world, fuck fuck fuck. My crazy fucking uncle had somehow gotten to Robert. I tried to center myself and keep my breathing steady and my heart rate normal. "For how long though Robert? First ask yourself, can you truly trust a fairy, let alone one crazy enough to betray his own family and kill them off one by one? Second even if he does keep you in hiding for awhile, can he do it indefinitely? Are we hidden now safe and sound? Somehow I doubt it because I can feel Eric loud and clear through our bond and if Dermot really had intentions of hiding you then he would have blocked the bond somehow already. Do you really think that Eric isn't on his way here right now to kill you? Even if you have security in this place which you and I both know that you don't, I know it is just us, that Eric won't get to you? Do you really think you stand a chance against him? He has survived over a thousand years for a reason Robert and your what maybe three hundred. Dermot is not going to protect you Robert. Even if you turned me, as you so clearly are planning to do right now, it wouldn't make any difference, I still wouldn't be yours."

"**YOU WOULD!!**" he screamed "**I WOULD BE YOUR MAKER YOU WOULD HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!!!!**"

"No," I said as soothingly as possible, here was a man on the edge of cliff ready to jump and it wouldn't take much to push him over. "Eric and I, what we have is so different from any other blood bond that has ever been created that even if. That's a huge if, someone else decided to turn me I would answer to him. We are one soul Robert. We cannot be separated, ever! Our bond will supersede any maker child relationship. Why do you think Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro never tried? They both wanted to possess me completely but they both knew that could never happen. Even if you kill me Robert and you escape this place you are still a dead man Robert. It might not be Eric that will carry out your sentence but Pam will, or one of my many many other friends. Dermot is not going to protect you Robert, he's just not."

I watch Robert pace the room back and forth turning my words over and over again in his head. 'Please God, let this work.' "You're wrong." He said quietly.

"No Robert, I'm not. I know you're smart; you wouldn't be the youngest king of all time if you weren't. Think Robert, really think about what you have done tonight. I am a …"

"**ENOUGH OF THIS! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS HERE! YOU ARE MINE! I WILL TORTURE YOU AND BREAK YOUR DELICATE HUMAN BODY ALMOST TO THE POINT OF DEATH, I WILL FUCK YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN DURING IT, YOU WILL LOVE ME, I WILL TURN YOU, NO ONE WILL INTERFERE, DURMOT WILL MAKE ME STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ANY WHO STAND BEFORE ME! HE MADE IT SO THAT I CAN POP JUST LIKE THEM! I WILL TURN YOU AND YOU WILL BE MINE FOR ALL ETERNITY!**"

Robert was foaming at the mouth again his face just inches above mine, his saliva dripping down and hitting my face. He caressed my naked body slowly moving his hand down and I couldn't help but tremble. I watched the slow smirk cross his face, he clearly thought he was doing something for me but what I really was was scared out of my fucking mind. His fingertips slowly caressed around the knife still protruding from my thigh and he ripped it out just as quickly as he shoved it in turning it slightly on the way out making the now gaping hole even larger.

I screamed again and before my screams could even die on my lips Robert slashed at me in a series of quick movements all up and down my body. My face at my left cheek, my right shoulder and then my left, my sternum, the entire length of both my arms, the tops of my hands, five times across my belly and lower abdomen, and what felt like hundreds of times on each of my legs. Scream after scream poured out of my lips, I could feel my hot blood leaking from every single cut dripping down every inch of skin. I was hyper aware of every small movement and pain. I closed my eyes and prayed, hurry Eric hurry.

Robert was losing control, his bloodlust and sexual drive was taking over and I felt his cold tongue lapping at my wounds. He was growling and grunting and I knew what was coming next. I heard his pants hit the floor, but I knew Eric was here and he was pissed. I let my head loll to the side and smile slightly at Robert. "I tried to warn you Robert, I tried." Robert looked at me clearly confused because he was so taken with his blood lust but that confusion quickly cleared as the door burst open and my Viking strode through the now demolished frame. He was so beautiful, even now; his wrath and anger so palpable that it looked like flames rising off of his skin, he was still something to behold. That was my last thought as my world went dark again. Well, at least this time it was the comforting dark and not that bright ass light that was splitting my skull in two like last time.


	8. Here I come to save the day!

Authors Notes:

YO, YO, YO, What's up ya'll. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last posted. As many of you know I have had a ton of family things happening and I just finally got to the point where I could touch my keyboard and feel creative. I want to wish everyone a belated happy thank giving. Hopefully ya'll had plenty to be thankful for this year. Also just to put ya'll at ease I already have the next chapter plotted out so hopefully it shouldn't take as long. I am going to try and push through it as quickly as possible because it has been spinning in my head for almost a week and a half now and I can't let the story progress past that point or I won't be able to write. That has also been part of my problem finish up this chapter. I had the next one jumping in the way every time I sat down.

Okay so last chapter I asked ya'll to find the wizard of oz reference. I was actually kind of disappointed more people didn't find it. Just for the sake of saying what the actual quote was it was. "morally, ethic'ly, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead" - Wizard of Oz, said in Munchkinland. Now let me just say this, come on ya'll I know I am a bit wordy at times but not that darn long winded lol. The big winner was ColourBlonde and as per the arrangement that I said. She got to choose some things for this chapter. I must say her ideas kind of drove the chapter too. It fit in with perfectly with what I wanted to get done here and made for some funny banter. As well as a bit of … wait for it…. Lemony goodness.

Once again thank you all for reading and being so patient and understanding. Much love to all of you and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I am going to send Pam after you. ;) Oh, I almost forgot shameless plug alert, please go to my page and check out my other story's and give them lovely reviews as well. There are two in particular that I would love for my fans to read, Like a Virgin and I don't believe you. Like a Virgin was what I would have submitted to the Poppin' Eric's cherry contest had I been a good and proper virgin writer but I'm not so I can't. The second was this lovely piece that popped in my head and demanded to be written. So give them both a look and let me know what you think. Much love again.

Lilli

Eric and Sookie – Here I come to save the day!

***** Eric, right after the battle ******

"SOOKIE! NO! NO! NO!" I bring my fists down into the floor boards time and time again, trying to erase my utter failure to protect my bonded, AGAIN. The skin in my knuckles break open with the force of my blows, my blood oozes slowly out of my wounds and between my fingers. I care not though, I deserve this pain. I have failed. There isn't enough pain in the world to make up for what I have done. As quickly as I can raise my fist and bring it back into the ground though the wounds heal, my body immortal body is designed to prevent the damage. To be completely honest it didn't even hurt that badly, I have endured much worse.

"Viking…" The Ancient Pythoness calls to me weakly from the kitchen. I know that she has to have been gravely injured during the battle to have allowed Sookie to be taken, but right at this moment I really didn't give a fuck. Why should I care about anyone now? My Sookie has been kidnapped right under my nose again. All of my battle skills didn't make one bit of difference in the end. Gods only knew what was happening right now to her.

"Eric, stop torturing yourself it's not your fault. She is fine for the moment. Look within yourself at the bond, I know she is fine." The Ancient Pythoness called out to me again, trying to talk some sense into me. I can't help but to obey her though, she is who she is; her position garners a great deal of respect, which compels me to listen. I close my eyes and there deep within, the quiet hum of my beloved. She is still unconscious, Pythia was right; Robert has not harmed her yet.

I hear a loud gasp coming from the doorway and I jump to my feet, fangs bared, fingers curled ready for action. It takes a moment to realize that it is my child that stands in front of me and I feel some of the tension flow out of me. "Oh my good God Eric, what the hell happened? Where is Sookie?"

"Taken." I let my head fall forward in shame. I nod my head towards the kitchen. "Go tend The Ancient Pythoness and Amelia." Pam nods her head at me and walks silently towards the kitchen. I stand still taking in the gore and bodies strewn everywhere about the room. Body parts where flung everywhere, and the stink of the Wares made it hard to think. It wasn't enough, all this carnage and I should be giddy, I should be ravaging Sookie for my victory prize right now.

It wasn't enough though, I wasn't enough. I flung my head backwards and roar to the heavens. How can this have happened? I kick the nearest body with such force that he fly's across the room and embeds into the wall from the force of it. My anger at myself, at the unjustness of the world, at fucking Robert, at everything consumes me. I grab up the body of another fallen Ware and start ripping him limb from limb, flinging arms and legs, feet and hands, fingers and toes, and it still isn't enough. All that remains of the body in my hands is a barely recognizable torso, I punch my hand through his chest and start flinging his internal organs about the room, shredding them to bits as I went, and it still wasn't enough.

I whirl through one dead body after another ripping and shredding along the way. By the time I was done with one body there was nothing recognizable left of it. Yet no matter how many I shredded into tiny little cubes it still wasn't enough. By the time I have completely decimated the entire pile of enemies I had killed I realize that almost every single Ware that Amelia had dropped was still alive, they were just bound magically or in a type of coma. My wrath is heavy and swift, I swoop down on one after the other draining them dry and demolishing them just like I had all the others. My blood lust was in full swing and there was no stopping me.

Just as I reached the very last a sharp pain ripped through my chest and I fell to the floor howling in pain. It wasn't my pain though, it was my loves. Robert had woke her up and started the torture. I couldn't let her go through this again, not again. I grab the man in front of me by the throat and pull him to me. He is obviously out cold and no matter how much I shake he will not wake. Never taking my eyes off of Amelia I growl. "Wake him."

"Eric I don't know…"

"WAKE HIM NOW!!!" I watch as the man's eyes slowly flutter open and I let a slow, deadly smile spread across my lips. Braver men then this have run for the hills at the sight of that smile. He just pissed himself. I wink and his whole body starts to shake. I whip him around so that he can take the full view of the massacre in. I pull him tightly to my chest and wrap my arms around his. I lean my head forward and let my tongue flick out a quick little dart of movement along his neck and the man begins to scream. "Sshhh" I reach up and run one hand through his hair as if he was my lover. This only serves the man to keen and whimper, physiological warfare baby. I knew exactly what he was thinking right now, he thought he was going to be humiliated, raped, and then ripped apart, in the bloody chunks that remained of his friends. As if I would really lay one finger in any sexual manor on this complete ass hole but he didn't need to know that.

The point was to unnerve him to get what I wanted and quickly. "Ssshh, lover, everything will be alright as long as you do what I say." I ground my hips into him and his body began to thrash trying to escape me. I only laugh and pull him tighter to my chest.

"If you tell me where Robert is right now, I will let you live. If not though, I have many many things in store for you. You think your friends and comrades look awful, I will fuck you till your body is broken and then I will turn you and torture you for the rest of my undead life. Even after your mind breaks into a million tiny little pieces, and I assure you it will break I am very good at what I do." I roll my hips against him again just to push him a little further on the edge. "I will still keep you and use your body however I choose and then when I am done with you I will pass you off to the next Vampire that desires an unbreakable play thing. You will be used and abused for all of eternity, unless you do what I want. If you do comply I will let you live, I swear."

"Why… why would you do that?" He stuttered.

I laugh again and nibble at his neck. "It is quite simple my lover, if you live you can talk, if you can talk you can tell people what happened here tonight, and if you can tell people what happened here tonight they will know."

"Know… know what?"

"THAT YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH ERIC NORTHMAN AND ANYTHING HE HOLDS DEAR!" I brush his wild hair out of his face gently and almost whisper in his ear. "Now, tell me where Robert took Sookie."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, no Robert didn't tell me it was her, oh no, please tell me we didn't just help Robert take Sookie Stackhouse. I mean I have never met her, never seen her, please tell me Robert didn't lie to us."

"The point is moot you ignorant fuck." I shook him slightly. "Your pack master should have known, now tell me where did he take her. He has already begun to torture her, I can find her through my bond but not fast enough, you have ten seconds."

"There's an old fallout shelter, in the park, it's well hidden, but you should be able to find it if you know what you're looking for. It's right next to the lake, hidden underneath the huge boulders."

"Good boy." I pat his head and throw him face first into the muck that was once his pack mates. I watch as he pulls himself up and tries to franticly brush of the pieces of his friends. "Oh and if you're wrong, or if Sookie dies this night because you sent me to the wrong place, hell even if I decide that Robert has done too much damage to her, I will find you. I will find you and do all the beautiful things I told you about tonight, but not before I kill your mate and your pups in front of your eyes. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his understanding at me and I just smirked at him. "Go, tell others what happened here." He ran out the door as quick as his legs would carry him. Without a thought I stride through the room and grab my sword and head for the door.

"Wait, Eric we need a plan." Amelia says.

"No, I am going, come if you want to help, or don't, I do not care, but I am not waiting here while my beloved endures torture AGAIN!" Without another word I strode through the doorway and hear the patter of three sets of feet fall in behind me.

"Eric will you just stop for two seconds and listen to me?" I whirled on Amelia willing myself to not rip her throat out right then and there. A sharp pain ripped through my thigh and I fell to the floor. I could hear my blood pumping through my veins, although that really shouldn't be possible as I have no heartbeat but none the less the effect was quite disturbing. My entire frame was shaking from, fear, shit this wasn't me this was Sookie. I looked up to see Pam slumped against the doorframe and my suspicions were confirmed. She felt it to loud and clear, just not as powerfully as I did.

"We don't have time for this Amelia, we have to go to her **now**!" I hissed, jumped up and started running down the hall towards Central Park.

"I have a quicker way of getting us there you big stupid Viking, if you would just stop and listen for two fucking seconds." Amelia screamed after me, but her call definitely got my attention. I stopped dead in my tracks. I whipped my head back towards her and she had a very familiar smirk on her face. Wow, no wonder Sookie always wanted to slap me when I did that. I could see how it could become very annoying when someone gloated at you.

"Come here!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and moved to her side quickly. "Take my hand!" she demanded. I can't believe I am letting this little witch boss me around. Without question the other two joined in our little circle. Pam grabbed my other free hand and Pythia's, and Pythia's grabbed Amelia's other free hand. "Close your eyes." Amelia said.

After what felt like forever a warm rush of air washed over me and then nothing. "This is stup…" I was saying as I opened my eyes, but my words were cut short to find myself standing right in the spot I most desired to be, in front of the huge rock that hid the fallout shelter that Robert had my Sookie in.

"You were saying?" Amelia said smugly, "Sorry it wasn't in the shelter but I can only pop to places I have been." She shrugged. This girl was defiantly getting to big for her britches and someone really needed to knock her down a peg or two. A tiny little part of me couldn't help but be impressed though. I mean since when did Amelia have all this extra power; it had to be something to do with her bond to Pythia. I shook my head slightly, a question for a later time. Right now I had a bonded to save.

I stepped in front of the huge bolder and started rocking it back and forth to roll it off of the hidden door. I heard Amelia almost giggle under her breath. "Here I come to save the day; Mighty Mouse is on his way!" I rolled my eyes, whatever the hell that meant was lost on me, I never was very good with pop culture references. Pam and Pythia joined me as I was not making much progress in moving the stupid fucking rock, Jesus why would they purposely place a friggin' mountain of a rock like this in the middle of a park, and we all as a team started rocking the boulder harder and faster. The three of us weren't making a ton of progress either though and I was starting to get frustrated.

I could feel the knives start to cut into my bonded; she was so close yet so out of reach at the same time. I could feel the gashes assaulting her over and over; her entire body was being covered in cuts. I growled in frustration and Amelia said. "For goodness sakes do I have to do everything?" She was clearly exasperated but I could tell that she was really worried about Sookie and trying to cover it up with her callous turn of phrase.

"On three ya'll push and I will help give it that extra little nudge." She said. "One … two … three." I pushed for all I was worth and clearly so did everyone else because the boulder went sailing halfway across the lake before landing with a large plop in the middle. If the circumstances were different I would probably have laughed at the site.

I was so relieved when I saw the doors to the fallout shelter that I almost cried. That ware was one lucky son of a bitch. I ripped the doors right off the hinges in my desperation to get to Sookie. The cutting had finally stopped but I felt a new fear taking her over. I rushed down the winding stairway, expecting to see guards or Robert bursting forth but there was nothing. Was he really this stupid to kidnap my woman and not have any protection? He had to know I would be coming for her. What an idiot.

A large wooden door sat at the end of the stairway and I could hear my lover on the other side. I heard her whisper almost softly to Robert. "I tried to warn you Robert, I tried." I could almost hear the laughter and sadness in her voice all at the same time. She knew I was there. Was there ever any doubt I would come and save my woman? With that thought I kicked in the door and looked down on my beloved. She was covered in blood head to toe and Robert that fucking asshole stood at her feet licking his lips, his pants at his ankles. I saw red; I knew exactly what he was getting ready to do.

I flew across the room and cut his knees out from under him, and then with another whirl I cut off one arm and then the other. His cool blood splashing my face and body in a wicked spray coming off of my blade and his bloody torso lay screaming and writhing, as best as it could with no fucking arms and legs, on the floor. "**DERMOT!! SAVE ME PLEASE**!" Robert screamed at the top of his lungs. With the mention of that name my blood froze, fuck, I reached down and ripped out the fucker's voice box being very careful not to sever the spin just enough to shut him the hell up.

***** Sookie *****

Robert's screams and eventual gurgling woke me from my, I don't know fainting spell, over exertion, collapse, emotional overload, whatever the hell you want to call it, it woke me up. I saw my Viking standing over Robert with a chunk of bloody meat clutched in his hand and no matter how revolting the scene was, I couldn't help but feel relived and over joyed at his presence, yeah sure I had just been tortured and almost raped but hell I had been through a hell of a lot worse.

I had the sudden image of my Viking warrior in tights as a cheesy super hero swooping in to save the day and the girl. I couldn't help but giggle at the image of Eric dressed up as Batman sprung to mind, and not yummy Gorge Clooney Batman either, Adam West spandex Batman. He turned and looked at me clearly confused by my reaction. "Holy awesome timing Viking." I giggled again and now he really looked lost, I heard two snickers coming from the doorway and I saw Pam and Amelia standing there.

They clearly got it, Eric never was big on pop references, and even though this situation was clearly anything but funny I couldn't help myself. "Faster than a speeding bullet."

"More powerful then a locomotive." Amelia said.

"Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." Pam snickered.

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird." Amelia said bouncing a little as she was trying to contain her burst of laughter.

"It's a plane." Pam said, I could see her eyes twinkling with her own contained mirth.

"NO! It's SUPER ERIC!" with that line the whole room erupted in laughter, well I say the whole room I mean, myself, Amelia, Pam, and Surprisingly the Ancient Pythoness who was sticking her head over Amelia's shoulder to take in the room. Although, why she was here or how she could even see the room was beyond me but I didn't really give a rat's ass at the moment.

Eric was suddenly kneeling in front of me his blue eyes looking down at me with concern; he gently brushed my hair away from my face. "She has to be delusional." He said almost to himself but I could tell he was talking to the others.

I shook my head, "No baby, not as bad, it's fine, everything's going to be fine, it's not as bad." I watched a wave of understanding wash over his face, although I am sure he didn't get the pop references still, he knew what I meant. It wasn't as bad as the last time. Hell this was like a walk in the park comparatively speaking.

"Do you think you can get me out of these?" I said, tugging a little at the ropes binding my arms. Within moments the bindings were off and I let out a little sigh of relief. My muscles screamed as I reached up and gently stroked a blonde hair out of Eric's eyes. "I love you." I said softly and just like that I was out again.

***** Eric *****

"What is it with this girl and fainting?" Pam asked and almost giggled. I shot her a death stare and she bowed her head immediately. "Sorry." She whispered. All I could do is nod once at her as I scooped Sookie up into my arms.

"We have to get her somewhere that I can heal her." I said sternly.

"Well, we can't take her back to her place." Amelia said. "That building might have to be burnt to the ground honestly. I don't know how we are ever going to get it cleaned enough for her to be comfortable there. It's a good thing Sookie is between tenants at the moment; otherwise tonight would have been much, much worse."

I looked at Amelia quizzically, not really understanding what Amelia meant. I think I was just too discombobulated with the emotional roller coaster that I had been on in the last twenty four hours. Pam clearly could sense my confusion and said. "Sookie owns the building."

I shook my head slightly, this was way off topic, I would get the apartment cleaned and back to perfection but for now I needed to take Sookie somewhere safe. "We will take her to my hotel. I just worry about taking her through the city looking like this." I shrugged.

"Eric, give me a break. Where are you staying? I will just pop us there as long as I have been in the room that you are staying in I can take us directly there. If not between you, Pam, Pythia and me we can glamour the panties off of anyone who sees us. I just would prefer not to do it that way because then you have to deal with security tapes and security guards and it's this whole huge thing and…"

"Amelia you are rambling." I hissed softly barely able to contain my rising anger. While we stood here discussing semantics my beloved is friggin' bleeding all over the damn place and I am positive that if she was awake right now she would be in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Sorry, sorry, so what room are you in?"

"Royalty sweet, top floor."

"Perfect." She grinned ear to ear. "I was there last summer, this will be a snap. Everyone hold on and close your eyes." We all did just that and just like before I felt the warm rush and then nothing. When I opened my eyes we were in my room.

I looked down at my poor beloved and I knew that I never wanted to see her like this again. She was so fragile. I just got her back and I never wanted to lose her again. I know we hadn't had much time to discuss her wishes earlier but if what I saw when we had connected was accurate I knew what I needed to do. I would turn her now and hope that she was really truly alright with it.

As if Pythia had read my mind she said in that ancient slithery voice of hers. "You cannot and will not turn her Viking."

My head snapped up and I couldn't help the anger escaping me as I boomed. "**I WILL DO WHATERVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE WITH MY BONDED!**"

She arched one eyebrow at me and said. "You most certainly will not!" I cowered slightly at the tone her voice but quickly regained myself.

"**AND WHY NOT, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON**?"

"Just one?" she laughed. "Alright, you do not have time to complete the necessary process and go to ground before the sun rises. You have maybe two hours before dawn and I am positive that you would heal her so that you two can have some time together before you did the transformation. If you didn't complete it in time or go to ground properly before the sun rises you would lose her.

"Not to mention that I **FORBID** you from turning Sookie now or ever. She has a destiny that she must fulfill and her being dead will make it so that she cannot fulfill that destiny. I will never allow you to turn her."

"Allow… **ALLOW**! You have truly lost you mind woman if you think I will let you or anyone come between me and what Sookie and I want for our lives." I felt electricity start to crackle around the room and a breeze picked up and whipped through the Pythoness's hair. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

All the ruckus must have woken Sookie though because she placed one hand on my cheek and said. "Enough, she is right at least about the timing. Later my love."

"**THERE WILL BE NO LATER SOOKIE STACKHOUSE**!" The Ancient Pythoness roared. Shit, this is not good. I saw the cool flash of anger slide into my Sookie's eyes; I mean really has Pythia never dealt with this woman.

"Set me down Eric." Sookie said coolly. I gripped her a little tighter trying to keep her from doing something stupid and her anger just flashed at me. I gently set her on her feet and watched as she took an unsteady step towards the Pythoness. There Sookie stood in all her glory, naked as the day she came into this world, covered head to toe in wounds, her head held high and her jaw clinched as she squared off with the most powerful vampire on the planet. I have never been more scared and turned on in all my life.

***** Sookie *****

I stood tall and proud as I faced off against the most powerful Vamp I had ever met in my life, but there was no way, and I mean **NO WAY**, I was going to let her try and dictate my life to me. I felt Pam and Eric standing just behind me and Amelia was hovering in the middle between me and Pythia. I wasn't sure what all that was about but right at this moment I really didn't give a flying fuck. I felt the pressure of electricity snapping and sparking all across my body and the force of her glamour hit me trying to get me to submit to her will, or maybe she was just trying to scare me. Who knows with these vamps, I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I saw everyone in the room, including Pythia flinch at my laughter.

"It's not going to work you know. It never has, just ask Eric, I am sure if he had his way he would have scared me and glamoured me into submission a long time ago. Besides I am not, and I repeat this just so you can be very clear, **NOT** scared of you. Seems to me that you need me to be alive otherwise you wouldn't be so insistent on me not getting turned, it also occurs to me that you need Eric and I to be together for your 'plan' whatever that may be to work.

"**SO** I know you will not hurt me and I know you will not hurt Eric and I **KNOW** that you will not separate us! If you try to hurt anyone I know or love you will never get my cooperation, just look at my track record. I am done being manipulated by you fucking vampires who think I am just some weak minded cow that will bend to your will just because you say so. Well excuse me but **FUCK THAT SHIT**, I am done, you will not dictate me and my life **EVER**!

"And it occurs to me that you have no real power anyways any more Pythia, otherwise I wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured tonight. Face it your just the fine china that only gets taken out on special occasions. Something to be indulged and kept looking pretty for the amusement of others, you are kept around just because you are who you are not because of any other reason besides that. "

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" she roared, once again everyone flinched, but not me, I was so done. "If it wasn't for me you would have been dead or worse, some other vampires pet a long time ago."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Sure, thanks for that, but it still doesn't give you the right to dictate my life to me. Just because I am grateful doesn't mean I will do what you say. Again, you need me, not the other way around. I will not just be a good little human and do whatever you say. You're kidding yourself if you think I will."

I saw a small smile spread briefly on her lips and watched her shake her head just the tinniest bit. That was unexpected to say the least, not exactly the reaction I was expecting. "I will explain and you will understand and then you will live up to your great destiny."

"Not tonight, tonight you leave. If you really want to talk to me you can join me tomorrow. Right now, I need healing and a bath, get out."

She nodded once. "Tomorrow night at sunset I will come, I will tell you the great things that you must do. I bid you goodnight for now and will see you on the morrow." She held out her hand to Amelia and said. "Come bonded, we must go."

Wait, what, bonded, I shot Amelia a questioning look and she just looked down at the ground, a look of shame on her face. What the hell? Amelia slunk over to Pythia and took her hand, with a small pop of sound they were gone. I felt the last of my energy reserves slipping away and I felt my legs start to buckle. Before I could even hit the ground though both Eric and Pam were on me, holding me up so I didn't hurt myself further, I couldn't help but smile at the both of them.

"Come beloved, I must heal you." Eric said softly as he ran one hand through my hair and swept me up into his arms.

I saw Pam slowly making her way to the door and I just couldn't allow that. "Stop." They both froze instantly. "Pam I need you to help Eric heal me." She nodded once but Eric growled, fuck I am so tired of this shit. "Eric Northman you will do as I say! I will feed off of you but Pam will heal my wounds with her blood."

"I can do both, you do not need her to take care of you anymore."

I saw the look of hurt cross Pam's face; there was no way he was getting away with this. "No, Pam will heal my wounds from the outside you will heal them from the inside. End of discussion."

"Give me one good reason."

"Are you friggin kidding me? You are really going to fight me on this. Fine, Pam is my bonded too. We may not have the same connection as you and I do but we are bonded. It is her job to help and it will always be her job to help. Pam and I technically have had a longer relationship then you and I have and I am not going to deal with your **SHES MINE** bull shit because it's not like that between us. Pam is my best friend and has helped me through all kinds of shit over the last five years."

I saw his jaw clenching and unclenching and I could tell he was trying very hard not to lose his temper on me. I gently caressed his face and I watched as his mood softened a little. "Besides, it would be better if she helped, with all the damage it would weaken you greatly if you not only let me drink but also rubbed your blood all over my wounds. Its better this way, neither one of you will be weakened by it, and I will be perfect by the time ya'll are done."

He nodded his head once and looked over at Pam; I could almost hear the silent conversation that they were having. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, it was like trying to get a radio station to come in, turning the dial one way and then another. You could catch a snippet here and there, a word or phrase but not quite tune in completely. I knew if I was feeling better I could probably tune in to what was being said. When I opened my eyes, they where both staring at me shaking their heads with smiles on their faces. Oopps they must have been able to feel that. Oh well.

Without another word we all went into the largest bathroom I had ever seen in my life. Pam rushed around the room, she flipped a few switches and grabbed a few towels and laid them out on the floor. She went to a large cabinet and rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a large bowl. Why they would have a bowl in a bathroom I didn't know but it was there. Eric gently set me on the towels on the floor and I was glad that the floor wasn't ice cold. He must have sensed my relief because he said. "Heated floors." I couldn't help but laugh; of course, Eric would never stay somewhere that he would have to endure cold feet.

I closed my eyes, trying not to anticipate the inevitable pain that was soon to come. I concentrated on the soft terrycloth towel beneath me, the feel of the warmed tiles beneath them, my slow breaths in and out, the soft touch of Eric's fingers against my forehead, the sound of the running water. I tried to let all of these things sooth me into a self induced oblivion. I could feel the slight whisper of air against my skin as Pam moved closer to me. I tried to not tense my body; I knew this was going to hurt like hell.

"Drink first love." Eric whispered into my ear. His strong hand slid down my head and underneath my shoulders to slowly lift me up off the ground into a sitting position. I left my eyes closed and concentrated on my steady breathing. For once I just let go and allow Eric and Pam to take care of me, I let my muscles be limp and pliable to there every touch. I let them take compete control. That tiny little part of my brain that was always my undoing was screaming. "What the fuck are you doing, take control, be in control, trust no one!!" Echoed back and forth through my ears. I was tired of listening to that voice. I could trust them both and I knew it.

Eric's hands slipped under my armpits to hold me steady, as he slid his body against my back for support. I heard the distinct sound of fangs entering into vampire skin and the sharp tang smell of blood filled my nose. "Drink lover." Eric whispered. I parted my lips in anticipation, and then the small pressure of cool smooth skin pressed against my lips. I pulled once on the wound and Eric's thick syrupy blood slid across my tongue. I let the feel of it in my mouth fill all of my senses, I had never really concentrated on this before, it was salty yet sweet, tangy yet tart, warm yet cold, thick and thin, it was anything and everything all at the same time. It was heaven and hell all wrapped up in this wonderful package of perfection and imperfection.

Draw after draw of this sweet elixir tied me closer to him, yet also set me free in so many ways. It was the very antithesis of Eric and I. We were bound by blood and yet freed by it. We were both the master and slave of the other and we both finally and willingly submitted to it in this moment. I had the vague sense that Pam had begun to wash my wounds away and I gripped Eric's wrist in anticipation of the pain. This of course had the unforeseen side effect of pain because I had gone and forgotten that my hand was broken. Stupid fucking Robert. I threw my head back against Eric's color bone and cried out slightly. "I know dear one, I know." Eric whispered. "You're doing so well, I am so proud of you, she's almost done now. Ssshh, it's alright."

His fingers gently caressed my sides and hair as he spoke in soothing tones. I clamped my eyes even tighter, trying with all my might to concentrate on the rumbling of his chest as he spoke to me and the feel of his body pressed against mine. God, I loved this man, he was always there for me, always, I had been so stupid for far too long. "I love you." I whispered softly. His chest rumbled slightly with his laughter and I smiled with the feel of it.

"I know beloved, I know." After a few more moments Eric said. "There all better, look." I looked down and my body was of course painted red with Pam's blood, I looked like a macabre finger painting, but I could tell that underneath all of that blood I was in fact healed. There wasn't so much as a scratch left on me.

"Wow, got Vampire blood, it does a body good." I giggled. Eric of course didn't get it but Pam burst with laughter, her musical giggle reverberated off the tiles and filled me up.

"Really Master do you never watch human television?" Pam laughed.

"I read books Pamela; television holds little interest for me." I couldn't help but laugh at that. If I had to explain it to him, it wouldn't be as funny. I mean a joke is never funny if you have to explain it, right? You either get it or you don't.

Pam just shook her head slightly at Eric. "It might do you some good to watch a little television master, it might give you a bit of insight into the human mind."

"Is that a dear Abby suggestion Pamela?"

"No master, just little ol' me." Pam stood and tapped her thighs lightly. "Well, looks like my work here is done. I will see you both tomorrow." She winked at me and I suddenly didn't want her to leave.

"Pam wait…"

She stopped in the doorway and said. "Yes Sookie?"

"Stay?"

"You want me to join you and Eric in what inevitably is going to be one hot and steamy shower?" She winked and waggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. She looked down at me and her face softened slightly. "I will wait for the two of you in the other room; I need to check in anyways with Thalia and Felicia."

"I am surprised they even let you out of there sight." I laughed.

"Yes, yes" she waved her hand slightly. "the life of royalty is so daunting. To be honest though they knew I was coming to you and they are both still scared to death of you."

I couldn't help but to laugh again. "Seriously Pam you shouldn't go anywhere without them."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sook you are worried about me? That is laughable."

"Why would you need to check in with Thalia and Felicia Pamela and why are you referring to yourself as royalty?" Eric asked.

"You didn't tell him?" I was shocked; I would have thought for sure that she would have told Eric right away. Like a child showing off there all A's report card, full of pride and happiness. Pam had accomplished a lot since Eric had been gone.

"It wasn't like there has really been much time, when I arrived at your apartment I went straight to you. After that it has just been one thing after another." She shrugged.

"Tell me what?" Eric's voice became sterner. He clearly didn't like being left out of the loop. Whose fault was that though? I thought almost bitterly, if he had been here he would know all of the things that have been going on with Pam and I. I mentally slapped myself, that's not fair and you know it.

"Go check in with your guards Pam, if they want to come here I am sure that there is plenty of space and time before sunrise. Also, can you have them check on Bill and Jason; Robert had claimed that he had the three of you when he first showed up on my doorstep."

"I will make the calls Sookie." She turned and went to walk out the door and I could tell that Eric was absolutely fuming that we hadn't answered his questions.

"Thank you Your Majesty, as always you are quite magnanimous." I laughed. I heard her cackle as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Sookie, did you just call Pam Your majesty? Is she a queen Sookie?"

"Yep, Queen Pamela Ravencroft, Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada. Now if you are done with your questions can you help into the shower please? I feel all sticky and gross baby and we don't have much time before dawn."

"My questions certainly are not done lover." He sulked.

I squirmed a little in his lap; I was definitely feeling better because I was very, very frisky. I reached behind me and slowly stroked him through his jeans. He growled slightly. "Are you sure _lover_?" I quipped.

"Sookie, I think you are trying to distract me, tell me what has occurred over the last five years."

"Seriously, for one there isn't enough time for another now is not the time."

"Lover." He said sternly, I knew that tone that, you will do as I say right now, tone. Well excuse me but no fucking way not tonight.

I knew exactly what I needed to do to get my Viking well and thoroughly distracted. I turned in his arms and straddled his waist, placing one hand on each of his very broad and very firm shoulders. Fuck he was sexy as hell and the only thing I wanted right in this moment was for us to reconnect. "You know Eric, Robert had been trying to make me HIS for almost four years now. Even though he is a sick fuck who kidnapped me, he had been working awfully hard for a long time to get in my pants. Maybe the temptation just finally became too much for him."

My words started to have the desired effect without Eric even realizing what I was doing. He gripped my hips tight, I knew I would have bruises but damn it I wanted to be pillaged and claimed by MY Viking. I tried hard not to smirk at his very predictable reaction. He raised one eyebrow at me and said, "Was the feelings mutual Lover? Did you want into his pants if you would have been free to do so?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from snickering, I almost had him. I tilted my head as if I was giving some serious thought to his question. "Well, no, I mean does that really seem likely?" I needed to stroke his ego just a bit. "I mean after you I was ruined for anyone else…" he smirked at me. I was practically jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean on the inside. "but…"

"**BUT**? Sookie there should be not but's in that sentence."

I knew this would get him, and although I had always found it oddly comforting that Robert tried so hard by impersonating Eric, I knew that it would drive Eric nuts. "Well … at times he kinda reminded me of you. I mean… no one can really replace or even hold a candle next to you baby. But…"

"Again with the but's woman."

"He would stretch in just this certain way whenever he would stand after sitting still for awhile." One eyebrow practically buried itself in his hairline. "Oh and he would arch his eyebrow just right asking a question and willing you to answer without ever saying a word." Oh oh oh there goes the other eyebrow. "And once and a while he would get this small little half smile… I must admit it was very… sexy." I shrugged.

His eyebrows pushed together now scrutinizing my reactions. I had never had any feelings even closely resembling attraction to Robert, or any other man for that matter. They kind of became this non entity to me. I mean after you have been with someone like Eric how can you even compare to that. He is smart, sexy, ruthless, loving, caring, man's man, not to mention he has had over a thousand years to perfect his skills as a lover. How can any man live up to that? I didn't even fantasize about the unattainable movie hunks anymore; they just didn't hold a candle to my man. Nope if I had fantasy's, and believe me five years of celibacy and you learn how to exercise those fantasy's all on your own, they were all about him and the various ways he could pillage me.

"I must admit that I almost decided to become _his_ because of it. I think I might have done a bit of flirting and maybe that is why he finally went nuts. I mean there's the whole fairy blood thing and the telepathy and you vamps are always trying to steal each other's women. Plus he had a nice butt." Just as the last words fell from my lips he had me up and bent over the vanity facing the mirror. JACKPOT!! CHECK AND MATE BUDDY!

"You are _mine_ Sookie, _my_ bonded, _my_ woman, _my_ wife, _mine_! No man will ever put their fingers on you unless that man is me." He ran one fingertip down my spine and across the swell of my ass, rubbing it ever so softly. I moan just the tinniest bit and shudder underneath his touch. "Say it Sookie."

A small smile graced my lips and I looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What now? What am I supposed to be?" He curled one hand in my hair and grasped it firmly; another small shudder ran down me. He slapped my ass slightly and I let out a little yelp. Wasn't expecting that.

"Say it Sookie." He was rubbing my ass gently over the small sting he had just laid upon it. I moaned slightly and pushed my hips backwards into his large, firm hands. Closing my eyes and loosing myself in the feeling of the moment, I let my hips start to roll in time with each stroke of his hand. It always amazed me what this man could do with his hands and he hadn't even started anything extremely sexual yet. Another slap was laid across my ass and my eyes shot open. He smirked at me slightly that smile that always undid me. I could feel the low throb beginning. Shit I was in huge trouble if just his smile could provoke such a strong reaction in me, and by the looks of that smirk he knew it too.

"Say it lover, tell me what I want to hear."

I was confused, what was I supposed to say now. "I want you to fuck me Eric. I want you inside me. I want you to make me scream your name until my voice gives out. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week." He pulled the smallest bit on my hair so that just my shoulders rose off of the vanity and slowly started leaving fiery wet kisses up my spine. Starting with my tail bone, he moved slowly and with purpose up to the small of my back, between my shoulder blades, and lingered at the base of my neck.

I bit my lip to try and contain my moans of pleasure, but that only caused them to come out more like small whimpers. Of course Eric only found this amusing and he laughed slightly. "That's good to know lover but that isn't what I want to hear." With a quick nudge I was bent back over the vanity and once again I felt the sharp sting of Eric's hand on my ass. This time though it had quite the opposite reaction from before, instead of pain I was surprisingly aroused by his complete dominance of me. I moaned just a bit and he chuckled slightly. "Ahh so greedy, lover you surprise me. Tell me what I want to hear lover, tell me you are _mine_ and only _mine_, always _mine_, eternally _mine_. Submit to me Sookie and I will give you what you want. Submit." He tugged my hair just the smallest bit and slapped my ass again.

"Fuck, I am yours baby always yours." I screamed.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "If you wanted me to dominate you all you had to do was ask my love. You didn't have to try and provoke a reaction out of me by saying you would have submitted to Robert while I was away. You are a very naughty girl and I think I will have to punish you quite thoroughly. You're lucky I love you." He laughed and smacked my ass again. Damn blood bond, after going five years without it being 'active' I forgot he could read my emotions like a book.

With a quick thrust of his hips he was buried inside of me and I cried out from the shock of it. There was no gentleness, no flare, and no warm-up he was just there inside. As much as it hurt, it felt so wonderful all at the same time. Every thrust of pleasure was accompanied by a sharp slap on my ass, he had never been so rough with me but I was finding it really hard to care at the moment. Harder and faster he worked me and I could feel myself starting to fall over that edge. Pleasure and pain all mixed up together, as an afterthought it shouldn't really surprise me that I loved the combination of the two because my orgasms were always way more intense when accompanied by the sharp sting of fang but this is neither here nor there.

Just as I was about to fall over the edge into sweet sweet release he stopped. I tried moving my hips to finish that last little bit, I was so close but he held my hip firm with his free hand so tight that I couldn't move. "Do you want to cum lover?" his reflection smirked at me but by this time I was so wanton that I couldn't find it in me to let my anger rise.

"Yes Eric please." I begged.

"Who can give you that release you so desperately need lover?"

"You god please Eric, please."

He smirked again. "Only _me_." He pounded into me once and stilled his body.

"Only _you_ baby, always."

"You are _my_ woman."

"YES!"

"Say it!"

"I am _your_ woman." He pounded into me again.

"You are _my_ bonded."

"I am _your_ bonded." He smiled again; I could tell he was happy that this time he didn't have to prompt me to give him the response he wanted. Of course he rewarded me for this as well and slowly, almost torturously slow, moving inside of me again.

"You are _my_ wife."

"I am _your_ wife." His tempo increased just slightly, just a little more, I was so close. "So close baby, please."

"Only _me_ forever, you... are… _mine_." I could feel him close to his own release and I knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Always _yours_ Eric, always." He moved my hips just slightly to change the angle and began pounding at full force again, once, twice, three times and we were both sent flying over the edge of the cliff screaming each other's names.

After a few moments when I finally felt my heart slow back to a normal rhythm Eric slapped my ass again and said. "Come on lover, we have maybe a half hour before dawn and I want to take a quick shower before we head to bed." He scoped me up over his shoulder cave man style and I giggled. I had a perfect view of that world class ass of his and I had to slap it hard just for a little pay back of my own. Of course I should have known better because he just wiggled his rump and said. "Mmmm do that again." I laughed again just as he was setting me onto my feet in the shower.

He kissed my nose and then my lips and I leaned into him trying to shove all the passion I felt into that one kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and sighed. "Lover as much as I want to continue this we must wash quickly, I don't think you would enjoy the prospect of dragging me across our suite and putting me in the bedroom."

"You're right, I would just leave your ass here and climb in that big ol' comfy bed all by my lonesome." I laughed.

Eric growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I winked at him.

"That's it." He laughed. With that darn vampire speed he had us both washed from head to toe and out of the shower. He flung me up over his shoulder again, tickling me mercilessly the whole time.

"Stop I can't breathe." I laughed.

"Never, you shall pay woman and you better stop squirming or I will drop you on that delectable ass of yours." He slapped my ass again. What is it with him and my butt tonight?

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped.

"Try me." Oopps.

We were half way across the living room and still both laughing like school children when Pam stopped us dead in our tracks. "Jesus you two, I think you were loud enough to wake the actual dead three blocks over." She laughed wickedly.

Eric set me down and growled at her. I rolled my eyes, it's not that I didn't understand his reaction; five years ago I would have turned into a big ol' bundle of embarrassment and went screaming from the room away from him. That was five years ago and this was now, Pam and I are much closer and I am no longer an immature little brat who is afraid of her own sexual desires. I may not have gotten any in the last five years but I did learn that I shouldn't be ashamed of myself.

"Oh Pam your just jealous because you couldn't have any of this." I waggled my butt at her and she laughed, Eric openly gapped at me. I don't think I had ever seen him with his mouth hanging open like a dullard before. It was quite amusing actually. I put my fingertip lightly on his jaw and closed his mouth.

"Are you offering?" she leered at me fangs out, once again Eric sent her the death stare. Men. I rolled my eyes again and winked at Pam.

"Oh you couldn't handle this, he can barely handle this." I nodded at Eric and laughed. I looked over at Eric and once again his jaw was on the floor. I wanted to spin and bounce with giddiness at his reaction. Once again I reached over and gently shut his mouth. I walked slowly making sure to put that little extra swagger in my sway as I walked towards the bedroom. I knew they were both watching my ass and I was eating up the attention. I looked over my shoulder and batted my eyes at them. "Maybe next time though Pam." This time both their jaws were on the floor and I clutched my ribs tightly afraid I was going to fly apart at the seams, as I started laughing at them both.

After I had finally managed to get my giggle fit under control and could actually breath again, I said. "Come on you two let's go to bed." Again with the jaw dropping and I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from going into another round of laughter.

"Lover?"

"Not like that you pervs, jeez why do you both always have your minds in the gutter."

"Well you where just waving your ass quite suggestively at the two of us." Pam said.

"Oopps, I didn't mean to give either of you the wrong impression." I laughed and this time they growled at me in unison. "I just want our family to cuddle, kind of like a big ol' puppy pile but instead of puppies its vampires and a crazy part fae, telepathic, barmaid."

"Sookie you're not a barmaid anymore." Pam said sternly.

"Okay fine, a crazy, part fae, telepathic, dancer, better? Can we go bed now?" They both still stood there staring at me, they both looked very unsure of what reaction to have to my suggestion. "Oh for love of all that is holy." I stomped over to Pam and grabbed her hand and yanked her up off the couch, of course she wouldn't have come if she didn't really want to but that's beside the point. I walked over to Eric grabbed his other hand with my free one and tried to yank them both off towards the bedroom. I made it maybe two steps before I stumbled backwards a little bit, they both decided to be stubborn and plant their feet.

"Fine! Both of ya'll can sleep in the tub for all I care." I spun on my heel and started back towards the bedroom all on my own. I was half way across the room when I had the indescribable feeling of flying through the air as I was being flung over a very broad shoulder. "Eric Northman! What do you think you are doing? You put me down this **INSTANT**!"

He slapped my ass, again, and laughed. "As you wish lover." I went sailing through the air and I screamed I landed in the middle of a huge bed and bounced several times. Well at least I didn't hit the floor or the wall. Before I could even catch my breath to bitch him out Eric and Pam bounded into the bed causing me to bounce in the center again. My anger quickly deflated and I started laughing. We all snuggled quickly under the covers. Eric pulled me tightly to his chest and draped his arm across my waist and rested his hand on Pam's rib cage. Pam scooted down further in the bed and rested her head on my chest, flinging her free arm across my hip and resting her hand on Eric's thigh. They both had their legs wrapped around my own and I knew if I tried to get up out of this bed before they woke I was going to be well and truly fucked.

"Pam?" I said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Did you remember to call Thalia and Felicia?"

"Yes Sook, they are in the other bedroom already at rest for the day. Before you ask I remembered to call my day time bodyguards as well. They were on the door before you and Eric even emerged from the bathroom."

"Good."

Eric chuckled slightly and the sensation of his vibrations made me make little happy noises as his laughter traveled up and down my skin. "Sookie, I can't believe that you are lecturing any one about the importance of body guards."

"Why take the chance of them not being here with her. It's better to be safe then to be sorry."

"To true beloved, to true." He stroked my hair softly and kissed my head. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you too Eric." I leaned forward a little and kissed the crown of Pam's head and said. "I love you too Pammy."

"Ughh I hate it when you call me that." I laughed. "I love you too Sookie."

"Night ya'll" I said.

We were quite for a very long time and then Eric said. "Do you think I have time to go and chat with Felicia and Thalia before the sun comes up?" I wasn't sure who he was asking but I groaned.

"You can play with your friends tomorrow Eric now go to sleep."

"Yes Sookie." He moaned in a clear snit but within moments sleep took the three of us and for the first time in a long time I was truly happy. Who knew, that complete happiness laid in the arms of two supposedly heartless, monstrous, vampires.


	9. Stuck in the middle with you Part 1

Authors Notes:

Hey all, I know I have been off the grid for several months now, I am so sorry. My life has been… well let's just say not the most conducive environment for writing. I am sure I have probably lost a huge majority of the people who read this story but it is what it is. I will try and push forward as best as I can and try not to leave ya'll hanging like that again.

Now, this chapter is only the first part of the chapter, I figured that part of my chapter was better than leaving ya'll waiting any longer. So, it isn't as long as it is supposed to be. On a personal note I need an experienced beta, someone I can trust with my work, someone that I can bounce ideas off of when I get stuck, and someone who can help me catch those little grammatical errors that fall in there. So… if you are interested please shoot me a PM and we can chat to see if we mesh well. Thanks again ya'll for your patience and I love you all who stuck it out and still have a little faith that this story will come alive again.

Much Love,

Lilli

Eric and Sookie – Stuck in the middle with you. Part 1

I woke slowly and reached over to cuddle Eric tighter to me and realized he was no longer in the bed. It had to be later then I thought, I rolled over and realized Pam was gone as well. "Well hell." I muttered to myself. I knew I wasn't dreaming the last twenty four hours because this was the bed that I had fallen asleep with them in the night before. It must be later then I thought, I heard loud whispers coming from the living room area and figured that they must be out there so as not to wake me.

I climbed out of the bed pulling the overly large sheet off of the bed with me as I went. Parading around naked as a jay bird in front of Pam and Eric was one thing, but if Pam was up that meant Felicia and Thalia were up as well and there was no way I was prancing in front of them. I wound the sheet around me tightly in a make shift sari type dress and headed out towards the living room. I might as well see what those two were up too. From the feel of things neither one of them were very happy.

I made my way across the bedroom and into the living room area but the moment my tiny feet hit the doorway the room fell silent. Thalia and Felicia were lounging on the couch; clearly they were both amused by the verbal ping pong that I had just walked in on. Eric and Pam were looking like if they had a stake in their hand one of them would be meeting their final death, my money was on Pam, Eric may be old and powerful but Pam was crafty and knew all of Eric's tricks. "What's all this then?" I asked. They both looked down at the ground sheepishly; I had clearly caught them both with their hands in the preverbal cookie jar.

Eric, of course was the first to recover. "Good evening lover, did you sleep well?" he rushed to my side and gently kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes; clearly he wasn't up for giving me the answers that I wanted. Same old Eric, always thinking he had to protect me from everything. "Mr. High handed." I mumbled. Pam, Thalia, and Felicia all snorted clearly trying to repress there laughter. "Pamela?"

"He wants to defy the Pythoness." She said curtly.

"And? There has to be more to it than that. Defy her how?" Eric hissed at Pam, he clearly didn't want me to take part in this discussion. I turned to him. "Eric, listen, I love you, but you have been gone a long time and I WILL NOT let you come in here and run my life AGAIN. Yes, sometimes your insights are invaluable but I want to at least take part in discussions. Especially if they concern me directly, now, you can either explain what all this is about or I will have Pam tell me. It really is your choice."

He crossed his big muscular arms over his, nummy broad muscular chest; I shook my head a little down girl focus on the task at hand, and set his face in a stern look. "I can order her not to." He said smugly.

"You can, but if you do I will just ask Thalia and Felicia and they will tell me. You don't run anything around here anymore Eric. You are not the sheriff, hell you don't even have a place in the hierarchy at all right now. Please don't do this, please just for once let's not do this stupid bicker, bicker, bicker and just talk to each other like civilized people. This is one of our largest issues Eric; we cannot just sit down and have a rational discussion with each other. You are a pig headed, stubborn, control freak, and yes I can be just as bad as you. I will also concede the point that you haven't made it as long as you have without knowing a thing or two. With that being said, would it really kill you to at least discuss it with me? You might be surprised that I might just agree with the things you say. You will never know though unless you give me a chance." I took a step forward closing the gap between us and placing a hand on his bicep, I lowered my voice into something softer and less stern. "So what is it going to be husband, are you going to tell your wife what is going on or are you going to force my hand and make me circumvent you?"

He smiled down at me and just that smile made me want to melt into a little puddle and do whatever he asked of me. But damn it, I wasn't going to do this with him. We were going to do things the right way this time so we didn't end up like before. He stroked my cheek lovingly and I leaned into it just a little bit, I may be tough and determined, but I am only human, what girl wouldn't want this big ol' Viking to touch her even if it is just a little stroke on the cheek. "When did you become such a diplomat my lover?" he said softly. "I don't think I have ever heard you speak about your emotions and thoughts on a situation so rationally and eloquently."

"I am no diplomat Eric; I am only speaking the truth so we don't end up in the exact same position we were when I left five years ago."

"That's not what I hear lover, I hear you are quite the little diplomat. Helping the supes to sign an order of peace not only with each other but also with The Fellowship of the Sun, you really have blossomed lover, it astounds me."

He was really laying it on thick, trying to distract me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. I took a step away from him, crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at him. "Eric Northman, you will tell me right this minute what is going on. Stop trying to schmooze me so that I will be distracted, I am not that little girl that walked into your bar all those years ago."

"All right, all right." He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Pam and I disagree on how to proceed from here. I think I should turn you tonight and if we have to we will leave the country. I do not want you to get dragged into whatever agenda she has. Now that we have each other again I am not going to let you go. Pam thinks we should wait listen to what the Pythoness has to say and then do our duty by doing whatever she asks." He was pacing restlessly back and forth now, clearly extremely distraught by the thought of something possibly separating us from each other again.

"Yes well, they have been protecting Sookie for the last five years. Supposedly it was all on the basis of this prophecy that she is going to save the world or something. They would never give me details because rule number one was we aren't to tell Sookie. I think the official line was 'All will be reviled when the time is right.' A whole lot of mumbo jumbo bologna if you ask me, but the point is Sookie has a destiny that she is supposed to fulfill, who are we to stand in the way of that."

"I AM HER BONDED!" Eric roared.

"AND SO AM I." Pam replied.

"Umm, excuse me but what prophesy?" I interrupted.

"Well," Pam continued to talk but I was distracted, all of the sudden there was a soft hum of sound coming from within the room. I looked around trying to figure out what the heck it was; it was so loud and so annoying, and the four people that should be noticing it where obviously oblivious. "Sookie! Did you hear a single thing I just said?"

"No, sorry Pam, can you repeat yourself." I shook my head slightly trying to get the humming out of my head. I was starting to feel the pressure of a headache build behind my eyes.

"I said," she said curtly. "that apparently there is some big prophesy pertaining to you and Eric. All I have managed to find out though is that you and Eric are destined to save the world and bring about peace to all mankind, supes included."

"Seriously Pam?"

"Yes, Sook."

"Pam, I just want to find some little town somewhere and settle down with Eric, become a Vampire and live our lives. I don't want to be the savior of everyone." The humming got louder and the pressure behind my eyes increased. "Can any of ya'll hear that?"

"Hear what?" All four of them asked at once.

"That humming sound."

They were all very still for a moment and Eric looked at me with clear concern on his face. "There is no humming sound Sookie."

"Never mind." I shook my head again. "I am actually surprised at you Pam for even suggesting that I put myself in harm's way again." Eric made a wild gesture with his arm as if to say. 'Exactly.'

"Sookie," she said softly. "sometimes we all have to do things that we don't want to do. You have made many sacrifices over the years. I have never known you to shrink from danger. I am not asking you to lay your life down for us but I am asking you to at least listen to what the Pythoness has to say. You should do your duty, what if you are the only one that can bring peace? I know you want to settle down in a small little town with Eric and just live your lives. But why bother if we live in a world that is in constant strife. Eventually the wars will catch up with you, just like they will catch the rest of us. We may be immortal Sook, but we cannot hide from the inevitable. Eventually it would all catch up with you."

"Let's just go Sookie, we can go and hide. I will not let anything happen to you now." Eric pulled me tightly to his chest. I could feel the conflict warring within him. On the one hand, he wanted to keep me safe and protected from whatever the Pythoness was expecting from me. On the other hand Eric was never one to run from a good fight.

I was trying to figure out what the hell we should do and that damn humming was getting louder and pressing in on my brain like hot nails through butter. "Maybe… we … should listen to what she has to say. That way we can make an informed decision. If we don't like what we hear we can bail. Do you have an exit strategy Eric?" I rubbed my temples the pressure behind my eyes was causing my vision to blur.

"Of course I do, we can…" I put up one hand to stop him. He arched his eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Seriously ya'll can't hear that humming?"

"No lover, are you all right?"

I shook my head slightly and paced the room, trying to pinpoint exactly where the noise is coming from. I walked towards the main door of the suite and it was quieter, closer to the middle of the room and it was blaringly loud, over towards the balcony quite again. I turned and face the large couch. "AMELIA BROADWAY, DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU IT IS RUDE TO EVES DROP?"

"Damn." Came a disembodied voice from the other couch in the room. The air seemed to waver a bit and then poof there sat Amelia and the Ancient Pythoness. Amelia looked ashamed that she had been caught; the Ancient Pythoness on the other hand just looked smug.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself Amelia, for goodness sake I thought that we were friends and yet I am finding that there is a ton of things that I don't know about you. Like the little fact that you are bonded to a vampire! Not just any vampire mind you, the friggin queen of all vampires! You have all this extra magic from being bonded to her that you never bothered to tell me about. You apparently know all about this supposed destiny that I have. You have been lying to me at every turn for the last five years. Then you go and eavesdrop on what you know to be a private conversation." I shook my head slightly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" It came out as more of a question then an actual apology but she did look genuinely abashed by her actions.

I rolled my eyes; I just couldn't deal with this now. Her and I needed to have a serious conversation about our friendship and now was not the time. Not to mention the fact that I wanted to do it when her 'bonded' wasn't around. "Whatever, this isn't done Amelia. We will talk later." She just nodded to me; I knew that she knew she was in hot water with me and that I was being kind to not embarrass her by cussing her out in front of God and everybody.

I glanced over at the Ancient Pythoness and said. "Okay, I believe you wanted to talk to me, so talk." I sauntered across the room to the couch facing the one that she was perched on and waited.

"Are you always so rude?" she asked, she didn't seem put out or annoyed just amused at my daring to command her to do anything.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I just don't like being ordered around. Just ask Eric how far he got when he tried to tell me what to do."

She shook her head slightly in both amusement and disapproval; somehow I figured she would never have put up with the same attitude from Amelia. Then again, that was Amelia's issue not mine. I wasn't bonded to her, and I knew I was lucky to have someone like Eric as my bonded mate. "You cannot become a vampire Sookie, I forbid it."

A small burst of laughter escaped my lips. "YOU forbid it? Like I really give a holy heck about your opinion. If Eric and I want to cross that bridge it is between the two of us. There is nothing that you can say or do that is going to stop us from doing what we want to do."

"It isn't in the cards for you my dear. You have a great destiny laid out before you and becoming a vampire is not part of it. You will save us all; you will bring us all into Eden, not just the Supes but all of the creatures on this plane."

"You have got to be kidding me. What in the world makes you think that is my destiny?"

"I have foreseen it my child. I have been waiting for you arrival and then you bonding to the Viking for over two thousand years."

"Well, I think you have the wrong girl because my plans certainly don't include saving the world. All I want is to live a quite life with my husband and be happy just the two of us together for the rest of eternity." Eric squeezed my hand slightly and I looked up at him and smiled. I sent as much love as I could muster through our bond and received the same back from him.

"So what does this prophesy say then?" Pam asked. "I know that all the other kings and queens have been clued in but you never decided to let me know. I assume because of my close relationship to both my master and Sookie. I have been trying for years to find out what it was. There were of course whispers but no one would say anything to me about it."

"Because I willed it to be that way child."

"Enough of you games woman, tell us what you think my wife is going to be doing." Eric said, I could feel his anger rising and I knew that he was trying with all his might to hold back. He had a great deal of respect for Pythia and didn't want to say or do anything he might regret later.

"Listen well all of you for this is what shall be.

A fairy princess will be born,

To the most ancient of lines.

She will come into the world,

With telepathy at her side.

She will meet a Vikings son,

And they will be bonded throughout time.

The vampire and fairy that love one another,

They will be blessed with a most magical son.

He will grow and unite the world,

One for all and all for one.

But on the day of his third year tragedy will fall.

There will be a mighty battle,

Where we could loose all.

Another from the fairy's line,

Will look to seek revenge.

He will tear open what has been closed,

And try to bring an end.

An end to life,

An end to all,

An end to the world in which we dwell.

A mighty battle will ensue,

At the central gate.

The fairy and her bonded,

Stand calmly and wait.

They fight brave and true side by side,

To keep the world safe.

But the outcast fairy prince

Still opens the gates that will lead us all to hell,

There is but one way to seal the open rift.

Her precious blood must be spilled,

Down to the very last drop.

She knows the only way to make them safe,

Is to give to the magic all that she is and all that she has.

As the last drop falls onto the battle field,

And she shudders her last breath

The enemy will be slain and the gate will close,

Never to open again."

I sat in stunned silence for a long time, trying to process all that Pythia just said. "Umm, let me get this straight. You want me to be a martyr for your cause."

"Not just for my cause child, for the entire world. You will bring life that will heal us all by giving us all a magical son and then you will give your life to allow him to carry out his own destiny."

"So if I go and become a vampire you do not think I can fulfill my destiny?"

"How can you bare life if you are one of us? How can you give every drop of blood that you have and your last breath in order to seal the gate that connects our world to the world of farie if you have no breath or true fairy blood? No, you must live your life with your Viking your one and only bonded mate and bare a strong son. Then when the time comes you will make the great sacrifice and save us all."

I processed what she had just said for a long time. Could I really be the girl from her prophesy? As her words rang through my head I laughed suddenly out loud. The entire room looked at me as if I had just fallen off my rocker and into crazy ville U.S.A. "I cannot be the girl you are talking about Pythia. I mean yes, it all does seem to fit. Except that last little bit you just said, I am not just bonded to my Viking. Pam and I are bonded too, so this whole discussion is moot, I am going to allow Eric to change me so that we can walk side by side until the Gods see fit to separate us again."

"IMPOSIBLE!" she shouted standing suddenly and pacing the room.

"You may think it is but it's not, I am in fact bonded to Pam."

"You may very well be bonded to her but I know that you are the fairy princess in the tale. You are already with child. I have seen it and so has Amelia."

The room grew eerily still with her little reveal. "Wait… I… no… your wrong… Eric has only been back for a day… there is no way you could… I…" My hands fell to my flat belly and for just an instant I pictured myself growing round and heavy with Eric's child. I shook my head violently as my hot tears scolded my cheeks. "Impossible" I whispered, trying with all my might not to be excited not to think about it.

Two cold wrinkled hands appeared into my line of site and gripped my knees. "Do you really want to take the risk child? Even if you don't believe me do you really want to risk losing the son that grows in your womb? The boy who after your sacrifice will become a great leader and unite us all, you my dear may start the way to Eden, but he" she placed on hand on my belly pressing firmly yet gently against me "will lead us the rest of the way. Your son will be magnificent; do you want to see him?"

I nodded yes not daring to allow the words to escape my lips. She took my hands in hers and whispered. "Close your eyes Sookie, good girl, now open your mind to me and I will share with you my vision." I held my breath waiting for something anything and before I could complain that it wasn't working images almost too fast to catch started flashing before my eyes. A blonde haired boy running merrily through an endless field of tall green grass, tiny white flowers seeming to float on the surface of the endless green, the smell of the salty sea wafting into my nose, while the hot sun shone down on us from above. He stops but a moment and turns back to me and waves his arms happily gesturing for me to come and join in his little run and I laugh truly happy.

More images flicker and then slow to the boy, Eric, and I lounging lazily in front of a warm fire toasting marshmallows. Eric crinkling up his nose in disgust at the site of his boy stuffing the gooey sugary confection into his round little cheeks. I look on with nothing but pure joy at the site of my boys being so content in the moment.

The picture moves again except this time it isn't happiness that I see, Eric and I are arguing silently outside our child's bedroom about returning to America, something about Jason being in trouble. Again the picture whirs forward and I am standing in the middle of central park surrounded by all of my various supe friends. I look off to my right and see my Ware friends, Alcide, Quinn, Sam, even Calvin Norris, off to my left stand my Vamps Eric, Pam, Felicia, Thalia, and of course Bill and many, many others on both sides that I didn't recognize. Parts of the various communities I assumed. The air is vibrating with the anticipation of the battle at hand and out of the woods steps an army of shadows. The harder I try to identify the people or supes that are there the more there bodies deform into blobs of darkness.

"Why can't I see them?" I whisper silently to Pythia trying to remain as quite as possible so as not to disturb the vision flashing before me.

"I assume because I have never been able to see them child."

The battle ensues, in quick flashes everyone is fighting and there is blood everywhere. So much blood the ground is squelching beneath my feet in an endless sea of black. The portal behind my position begins to shimmer to life and I know that soon all will be lost; we will all be destroyed if that portal is allowed to open the rest of the way. It will surly unleash things far worse than Brendan onto this plane. I lunge towards the person responsible to stop his magic from opening the gate and he slits my throat. Shock and heartbreak shoot through me and I am extremely surprised that he would do such a thing consumes me as I fall to the ground. A roar of anguish comes from somewhere far off and I just know it is my Viking screaming in outrage and the world goes dark.

Flashes of a slow precession through the streets of every major city across the world flit through my head. I see myself stowed away in a glass coffin paraded through the streets to show the world what I have sacrificed so that all will be safe. A solemn Eric and Pam stride on each side of the coffin ushering me safely from place to place, spreading the tales of my many adventures over the years and all that I had endured and achieved to try and bring peace to the world. A world that I loved so much that I willingly gave my life for them all.

Another whir into the future and there stands my son, tall as his father and just as beautiful. He stands proudly behind a huge podium in an auditorium stuffed to the rafters with people. People from all walks of life from every nation and every nationality, the room is also filled with Supernatural's of all kinds Ware's and shifter's, Demon's and Angel's, Fairy's and Vampires. Everywhere I looked all forms of life that walked the Earth was looking on at my son waiting with bated breath to hear what he had to say.

"My mother had a saying," His deep voice reverberating through the hushed auditorium "'Life is what you make of it.' And that is what brings us all here today. We have spent too many years fighting each other over our differences, so many years that we have put this planet that we all live on in jeopardy of total annihilation. My mother believed that we could all live together in peace if we just all put in a little effort; she started this path for all of us. She single handedly brought down one of the worst organizations humankind has ever seen and her sacrifice prevented the return of beings who wished to enslave this world and all that dwell within it. Let her sacrifice not be in vain, let us all join together and usher in a new age of peace amongst all. Let us make our lives and that of future generations a thing of great joy. Let us join together and fight the injustices of the world, hunger, poverty, and disease. If we all work hand in hand we can all co-exist and eradicate those things that bring us all down low. Let us usher in a new age, let us create Eden."

A thunderous roar ripped through the crowd and people couldn't get to the large parchment fast enough to sign the new peace treaty. A treaty that would in fact unite everyone large and small and bring about an end to all the worlds strife and cause everyone to co-exist happily, a treaty that would cause all of God's creatures to come together and truly be at peace.

Slowly the grips of Pythia's vision released me and I looked into her milky white eyes, she seemed to be studying me closely for my reaction. "What am I going to do?" I ask her softly.

She smiled gently. "Nothing child, live your life, raise your son, speak with your Viking about what you have seen. When the time comes you will know what to do. For now though I believe that you and Eric have a prisoner to see to, am I correct Viking?"

I looked over at Eric and he looked concerned for me, I could see and feel that he wanted to know all that I had seen while locked in Pythia's vision, but at this moment I just couldn't bring myself to speak on it. I needed time to think and reflect on everything that I had seen. "Yes, Ancient Pythoness but I had no intention of bringing my wife to such a thing."

"You will take the girl." Pythia said firmly. Standing abruptly and walking back to Amelia.

"I will not take her to witness such a thing."

Pythia waves her hand dismissively, "She will not have to witness it, Robert is being kept at the warehouse on the water. I believe you are familiar with its layout."

"Yes."

"Take the girl."

"But…"

"No buts' Viking from now on the two of you are going to walk side by side in all things. Even those things you would normally shield her from. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Pythoness." He bowed deeply at the waist.

"Good, go tend to Robert, we will see each other again after the birth of your son." And with that she was gone.

The room fell silent once again and the silence seemed to stretch on into eternity, not even the noisy hustle and bustle of the New York streets reached us. Of course it was Eric, and his insufferable curiosity that broke the silence first. "What did you see Sookie? Are you really with child?"

"I don't want to talk about it now; we have a lot of things to think about and a lot of planning to do but now is most definitely not the time."

"Sookie…" before he could even begin his tirade that I could feel coming I cut him off.

"NO! I am going to change and we will go and deal with Robert." I jumped off of the couch strode across the room and slammed the door to our bedroom, effectively letting them all know that the matter was closed.


	10. Chapter 10

A quick note:

Guys before all of you flood me with, "Why does Sookie have to die, come one after everything they have been through?" I already had one comment to this effect, and I really don't want to ruin it but just remember it's not over until I say Finn. I have a ton of surprises in store for all of you, I am not saying that Sookie is or isn't going to die in the end of this fic but just remember it's not over till it's over. Okay so don't kill me please? Lol, also when I load up the next part of the chapter Stuck in the Middle With You, I will remove this note, just a little, FYI for ya.

Love you all

Lilli


	11. The Winner is

Dear Awesome Readers,

So, may I just say I am humbled by the amazing amount of support, that some how is still there after two years, you all have shown me. I am touched to say the least. So, the big results. Bam bam bam, in second place was Learning to Live Again and in first place ... is a darn tie between Shadows of Doubt and The Dance. Serriously, it was a dead heat for both stories through the whole week plus I gave y'all. Which means I have to decide. I am torn to be honest, but I looked over the first three chapters of both stories and I think I know what direction one is going more then the other. So It will be The Dance. I am going to start review chapter's and see what I can do this weekend. I will keep all of you updated. It might take some time to get through everything and start the process of the next chapter, but I promise that I am going to be working on it. I will try to keep you all updated at least once a week as to where I am at. I know some people find authors notes annoying, but well, the one thing I have always loved about this site is that I can actually reach out to all of you and have real conversations with you. Let you know where I am and what is going through my head. Even if I ramble a bit. (Blame Red Bull) So, while all of you are wating on tenter hooks for whats gonna happen next, may I humbly suggest a distraction. Go here ericizmine index/the-multi-verse/ Just take out the spaces. This is one of my all time favorite fan fic authors. I am sure some or most of you have heard of EricIz Mine a.k.a. Angela but if you haven't you should check her out. She is amazingly talented, in fact her work is the hole I have hidden in during this last two years. She has an amazing spin on how Eric and Sookie couldv'e shoulv'e wouldv'e. Start with Bored to Death. So that is all for now, my beloved readers. You will be hearing from me again soon.

Much love, as always, from the west coast,

Lilli


End file.
